The Difference in Friends and Allies
by Korpuskat
Summary: M for language. While traveling Inu and comp. meet a young half-Demoness, Ki, who is also after Naraku's head. She joins them, while they're traveling she makes a pit stop at her home. Who's waiting for her? AN added Re-edited ch24
1. Ki

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Everything belongs to thier respective owners. I only own the OCs

XXX

**1**

**Ki and Hareiki Hill**

"Yes, we can help you…" The purple-robed Monk replied to the King.

The group had finally arrived in the next town. This town was a village connected to a palace.

Inuyasha insisted that they kept going since the gatekeeper informed them that not only was "Inuyasha's kind not welcome here" (which then they agreed to let them though when Kagome persuaded him.) they also told the next village was an hour's trip.

But due to Kagome's sore feet and Miroku's odd wanting to stay Inuyasha's vote was overruled. At first the others expected Miroku to go saying the fanciest house in the village was in need of an exorcism, but were surprised when he headed straight to the King's palace. Even _that_ was a bit extreme for Miroku.

While the group was waiting for one the servants was running for the King, Miroku explained his need to stop here.

"You see," He stated. "This kingdom has been terrified of a supposed Demoness who lives up on a hill top." He gestured to a hill a good distance away. "They've never been attacked and supposedly a Priest who lives here has met, and befriended this Demoness." He explained in his usual calm Miroku way to the others. Now they stood before the King and were telling him they'd "talk to" the Demoness.

"Oh! Many blessings bestow you! What is the price you require?" The fancily dressed ruler asked Miroku.

"All we ask is a dinner and shelter for the night." He replied smiling. The King gladly accepted the terms.

"I'll get our Priest, the one who saw the Demoness, to take you to her hut up on Hareiki Hill." He turned, his long yellow-orange robes floated momentarily. "You!" He said pointing to one of his many servants. "Fetch the Priest." He commanded. The servant bowed and ran towards the rest of the town.

Inuyasha snorted from the back of the group. "Why are we helping these miserable humans? We could be searching for the last Jewel Shards. Or at least the one Bankotsu got away with." He glanced to Miroku. "What's so important about this Demoness? We've come across towns with worse Demon problems."

Kagome, who was standing next to him, sighed and replied. "We might come across a Shard while we're here. Did you think of that? Maybe this Demoness has a Jewel shard."

Inuyasha snorted again. "If she has a Shard why doesn't she attack this village? And wouldn't you sense it?" he had a point. More times than not, if a Demon had it's hands on a Jewel Shard they wouldn't exactly be inviting villages to tea parties. And it was also true Kagome didn't sense anything.

"That's why we're here." Miroku joined in. "I've heard rumors that the Demoness who lives atop that hill," He stopped to motion to the hill behind the castle's wall. "Has a grudge against Naraku, or the other way around. Either way she's out for his head."

"Excuse me." A new voice came though the group's discussion. Their heads turned to a man walking with a cane towards them. He was elderly but was holding onto his life easily. His robes indicated he was the Priest the King talked about. "Did you say 'Naraku'?"

They nodded. "You know something about him?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I am the Priest of this village. You are here to deal with Ki, correct?" He asked gently, like a mother with children.

"Ki… this is the Demoness you saw?" Sango asked, Kirara cradled in her arms.

"Yes." He sighed. "The villagers and the King are under the illusion that all demons that do not travel with a human are evil." He sighed again. "Ki is harmless. She even saved a fly from a Spider's web."

"We'll just see for our selves." Inuyasha replied.

"I would reccomend not attacking her, I don't wish to make enemies with her family." He warned them.

"Who's her family?" Miroku seemed most interested. But it wasn't surprising, it was always good to know what you were getting into and to know Demon Tribes in the area.

"Many years ago to the East of here her family ruled. I don't know where the rest of her family is now. A rumor says it just past the next town over, but you can't believe everything you hear." He sighed again. "She is of the Tiger-Cat Demons."

"How do you know so much about her?" Sango asked.

He chuckled. "We've actually become quite good friends. She's quite pleasant to be around. She's the first true friend I've had in while."

"Let's just go see h--…." Inuyasha started before holding his nose to the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked urgently.

"I smell… blood." He stated before glancing towards the hill. "Coming from there!"

Miroku started his way before stopping. So did Kagome.

"So much Demonic energy! Surely this can't be Ki's!" The priest said, bewildered at the sudden excess of Demonic energy being exerted.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome climbed onto his back and they took off. Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and transformed, Miroku and Sango climbed on her back.

The priest, carrying his own weight, ran along beside them.

"**Heh heh heh. I'm starting to like this. Isn't this FUN?**" A scratchy voice called over the forest's noises.

"Let's hurry up!" Shippo yelled to Inuyasha.

"Right!"

"C'mon Kirara." Sango yelled to her cat demon. Kirara growled in agreement.

They bolted to get there faster. Finally they reached the top of the hill. From the top to the others side there were no trees. A small hut sat to their side.

"I don't see her…" The priest muttered between breaths as he caught up with them.

"Look!" Miroku pointed as two figures fell from the sky. The smaller, thinner one hit the ground first and caused a bowl of dust to pick up. When the other figure hit, the ground rocked.

"**Heh heh heh! See? How much fun this is? We should play this more often… too bad this'll be our last game! Heh heh heh!**" The scratchy voice rang out again.

"Ki! What are you doing?" The priest obviously recognized the voice as Ki's. He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Go see what it was, or who it was that got shot down!" He more or less commanded.

Inuyasha nodded and leapt off towards the two objects. He didn't argue because he knew it would be better if he did go see. Otherwise there would've been a "Who made put you in charge?" question yelled.

He leaped and landed behind a small sword. Shaped much like a Katana. He glanced around. Then he noticed a small figure.

"Oh my…" Kagome said jumping from his back and rushing to a small girl's body. Kagome knelt by her side. "She's human." She stated. A series of cutes covered her body, bruises already forming under her skin.

A low pain-filled moan bled though the girl's mouth.

"A-And she's alive!" Kagome said amazed. Inuyasha landed on the girl's other side.

"D…Do not hurt K-Ki." She mumbled.

"What? Why? Did she do this to you?" Kagome asked worried._ If that Demoness hurt a child I'll make sure to personally…._

"Y-Yes… and No." The girl's eyes opened. Two bright green orbs stared at Kagome. She closed her eyes and strained herself to sit up. She inwardly cringed as pain exploded though out her body.

"You shouldn't get up." Kagome warned, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to push her back down. The girl shrugged it off.

"Don't. If you want to live to see tomorrow, don't get in my way." She said standing up. She cringed as her weight was put onto one knee as she began to walk towards the sword.

"What's you probblem kid? You want to die?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said astonished. Inuyasha shrugged. "Please, young one, sit down."

The 'Young One' shot a glare back to Kagome. This reassured her that she meant what she said.

"At least what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"… Call me…Ki." The girl replied. She finally got back to the sword that was sticking out of the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What do you think? I'm very pleased with this chapter. Of course it's not my vote that counts, it's yours: person sitting on your butt staring at this computer screen. That's right. I see you. Now be a good reader and review. Or I'll drop-kick your computer to the Antarctic Computer Testing Plan, where it is killed slowly and painfully! Bwa ha ha ha ha!

~Kat


	2. Rarimaru

To clarify: if I say "Ki did this" then I mean the girl who calls herself Ki.

XxX

_Last time:  
_

_"D…Do not hurt K-Ki." She mumbled.  
_

_"What? Why? Did she do this to you?" Kagome asked worried._If that Demoness hurt a child I'll make sure to personally….

_"Y-Yes… and No." The girl's eyes opened. Two bright green orbs stared at Kagome. She closed her eyes and strained herself to sit up._

_"You shouldn't get up." Kagome warned._

_"Don't. If you want to live to see tomorrow don't get in my way." She said standing up. She cringed as her weight was put onto one knee as she began to walk towards the sword._

_"Fine, you wanna die from your injuries be my guest!" Inuyasha replied._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome said astonished. Inuyasha shrugged. "Please, young one, sit down."_

_The 'Young One' shot a glare back to Kagome. This reassured her that she meant what she said._

_"At least what is your name?" Kagome asked._

_"… Call me…Ki." The girl replied_

_**2**_

_**Rarimaru, the Body Stealer**_

Kagome gave her look to Inuyasha that read out "What in the world?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome his look that read, "Who cares?"

'Ki' pulled the sword from its hole to reveal its form of a Katana. She let out a soft sigh. The pain in her knee faded.

She readied herself in the best stance a young girl can be in. The sword she held in her hands gave a faint black glow.

"Not now,"Ki whispered to the sword. "In a second. I don't have enough energy, Banazenkai." The sword trembled and the glow subsided.

From the top of the hill the priest, feeling betrayed and hurt, yelled aimlessly to the sky, "Ki! Show yourself!" Pain and confusion were written all over his eyes.

"Why so mad? I was only… taking care of a few… pests, as you say." The voice said, this time much smoother… nicer… _Ki-ier_, the Priest added bitterly. He turned to his right, a small extension of the forest showed out. Two bright pink orbs appeared. Eyes.

"Ki, what have you done?" He asked trying to hold back his anger. HE took a step forward in both warning and preparing a stance.

"Ki? I am not Ki. Ki is dead. I am Ki's better half. I am her—"

"You are my next prey!" A hoarse high-pitched voice called over this other Ki's voice. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the priest's attention jumped to the child wielding a Demon's sword.

The two pink orbs turned to face the young child at the foot of the hill. A row of razor sharp teeth appeared. "My, my. Surely that fall hurt, didn't it?" It snickered.

"What do you think…Rarimaru?" She asked with a smirk.

Miroku could make out that the smile faded into a scowl and its brow furrowed. "You are very annoying. You should be dead by now. _Far _dead." It paused for a minute to think, "You are only living because of _that._"

"What do you think?" She asked again. "How about you come out and we can settle this? That way I can go home and brag to my sisters that I beat up a _Bee _Demon in a _human _girl's body _and _he was in _my_ body!"

Its brow furrowed deeper. The calmly it laughed. "You think you'll beat me… or rather you?" It smiled. Two rows of razors reappeared. "You must be suicidal. But fine. Even if you beat me I can easily escape."

"I'd love to see you try!" She yelled.

The two orbs were gone in a flash. A soar of leaves left the forest peninsula. In a flash of lavender, a girl appeared out in the open.

She wore a lavender Kimono with slightly darker lavender Hakamas. Her pink irises burnt into the real Ki's now emerald ones. Ki's body had long black hair, she was tall (about 5'7") and thin, her skin was rather pale, she had oddly long fingernail and toenails, and literally on top of that, two pointy, soft, furry cat ears poked out of her long black locks. "You are just a human girl now. Your soul survived my attack-"

"You took advantage of my mission! There was no attack!" Ki yelled.

"As I was saying, your soul survived and your body is now under my control. You, Ki, are dead. Ki, the righteous, just, and fair is dead. I am the new Ki. And as the new Ki, after you who do you think will be my next target?" Rarimaru said calmly.

Ki's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." She said regaining her composure.

"I would. Your dear mother will be next." Rarimaru smiled. Ki's sharp teeth reappeared.

"Shut up!" Ki yelled charging at Rarimaru. She took a reckless swing of Banazenkai, Rarimaru jumped out the way. Ki glanced to where Rarimaru, and her body, now stood. She glanced to the edge of the blade. It was barely stained with Ki's own blood.

"Tsk, tsk. Do_ you_ want to kill _yourself_? You'd be stuck in a human body forever." Rarimaru said like he was her father or at least some respectable figure. "Why don't you give up? Only other worldly swords hurt the soul!" HE laughed. "Too bad you don't have _it_."

"Hah!" Ki laughed. "Have you forgotten how the Banazenkai is related to_ it_? Are you_ really_ that _stupid_?" Ki smiled. "Taste this!" She yelled again. _What's with all the yelling_, Ki though oddly. "Banazenkai, Renazenria! Transform!"

The small Katana pulsated, the black glow returned to the sword. It pulsated again. The darkness consumed the sword, like it was making its own evil, Demonic barrier. _It would be strong enough to_, Ki thought. The darkness faded until a totally different sword appeared.

The blade had turned totally black. The butt of the sword was black and white striped. The connection between the actual blade and the handle was black and looked like it was designed like some modern-era Gothic designer.

"Of _course _I know, idiot!" Rarimaru replied. "That half of the blade's _other self _killed my grandfather and your grandmother! But of course I must congratulate you for finally unlocking the Banazenkai's other half."

Ki gritted her teeth. _I'm in a human's body_. She though angrily. _I may have the Renazenria but if it gets knocked out of my hands, what? I'll get killed! … Note to self: Never agree to go on out-of-body missions again._

Miroku glanced to Sango and Kirara. They both watched intently. Miroku glanced to the Priest. He watched the battle unfolding with a concerned and confused expression.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he returned the glance.

"How about I kill you quickly? Put you out of your misery." Rarimaru smiled… or rather Ki's body smiled.

Ki glared at Rarimaru. "My misery? What misery? I'm fine."

Rarimaru smirked. "How about that dear father of yours? What about his misery? Or your sister knows that her father is constantly trying to kill you?" He smiled. "What about that dear m-"

"Shut up!" Ki yelled. "Leave him out of this!" _He's gone too far. I'll kill him even if I get stuck in this pitiful excuse for a body._

Rarimaru smiled again. "Touchy? Maybe you two can live together happily in the After Life." He smiled and cracked Ki's body's knuckles.

Ki winced involuntarily. _Why the frigging **hell **am I scared?_ She held out Renazenria.

"My turn!" Rarimaru yelled. He charged at her, Ki's body's long nails purposely exposed. He raised one arm to attack her, "Die!" Dark pink Demon energy surrounded Ki's body's finger tips. He swung the arm out, a straight line of razor sharp, and just as deadly, Demonic shear power.

Ki turned the Renazenria into a defensive position, horizontally. The Pink Demonic energy hit the dark blade. _C'mon! I know you'll do it! I don't have to be me for you to act normally!_

Ki gritted her teeth as the pink energy held its own against the blade. _**Shit!** Damn, if I live though this I promise I'll get it back! Even if it **curses** me, I'll **never** leave it!_ The blade quivered, pulsated again before the blade's black Demonic energy came pouring out of it, the moment the black touched the pink, Rarimaru's(or rather Ki's) attack stopped. It didn't disappear or dissipate. It just stopped fighting Renazenria's power.

The black began swirling around the pink like a python before it begins to squeeze the life out of its unlucky prey. The black power didn't suddenly wrap and strangle the pink power; it just slowly seeped over its exterior. Then the black imploded, the pink came with it, it narrowed into the width of the black, the seemed to sheath the blade in its power. The blade absorbed its power. The Renazenria pulsated again.

"What?" Rarimaru hissed._ **This can't be**! The stupid blade absorbed the attack's power! Curse it to the seventh depth of Hell!_

"What? Can't remember the Renazenria's special ability?" Ki smirked, which looked very odd on the face of this young child. "The Renazenria can produce its own power by draining it from its user. Of course an experienced owner can make it so it doesn't waste as much energy. Besides that the Renazenria can use its Zenma ability." Ki smirked again. "Knowing Renzenia, you should know that Zenma means 'Soul Taker'."

"I don't care! I beat you with out the use of your so-called techniques!" He charged at Ki again, This time simply swatting Renazenria out of her hands. **_Fuck!_** Rarimaru swatted the sword away with Ki's body's left hand, the right was pulled all the way behiend him, fingers curled in to a ball. _**Damn**! Mother was right! I should've stayed home and be a good little_

The thought was cut short by the bone shattering punch. Ki was thrown back before landing on the green soft grass. She cracked open one eye. The Renazenrai's dark blade glistened in the sun's light. _As long as I can get **one** attack on him he's toast!_

"Don't get your hopes up!" Ki's attention diverted to the heel that was set in a course to land between Ki's eyes. _This is my luck, right? Damn Karma. I knew I shouldn't killed that one guy..._

XxXxX

Well? How'd ya like it? I'm dying to know!

If all you readers could do me a favor and vote to my question on my profile?

I've come up with another idea, but I want to make more progress on this story. Either vote at the actual poll on my page or you (I guess) can post it in a reply.

XxXKateXxXKorpuskatXxXKi


	3. Renazenria

Hey! What's up? Yay! Chapter 3! I didn't even expect to get this far xD

Disclaimer: Who reads this crap anyway? To the Inuyasha lawyer poeple: Hah! go home and get a life! All the money you made off of sewing that one kids should be enough to buy a life on eBay! And oh yeah: I only own plot, and characters not in the original Manga/Anime.

XxXxX

Last time:

_"What?" Rarimaru hissed.__ This can't be! The stupid blade absorbed the attack's power! _

_"What? Can't remember the Renazenria's special ability?" Ki smirked, which looked very odd on the face of this young child. "The Renazenria can produce its own power by draining it from its user. Of course an experienced owner can make it so it doesn't waste as much energy. Besides that the Renazenria can use its Zenma ability." Ki smirked again. "Knowing Renzenia, you should know that Zenma means 'Soul Taker'."_

_"I don't care! I beat you with out the use of your so-called techniques!" He charged at Ki again, this time simply swatting Renazenria out of her hands. Rarimaru swatted the sword away with Ki's body's left hand, the right was pulled all the way behind him, fingers curled in to a ball. __Mom was right… I shou-"_

_The thought was cut short by the bone shattering punch. Ki was thrown back before landing on the green, soft grass. On reflex of being in battle she tried to sit up, pain shot though her like lightning; fast and she wished it would never happen again. She cracked open one eye. The Renazenrai's dark blade glistened in the sun's light not even 15 feet away. __As long as I can get __**one**__ attack on him he's toast!_

_"Don't get your hopes up!" Rarimaru's voice cut though like a hot knife though butter. Ki's attention diverted to the heel that was set in a course to land between Ki's eyes. __This is my luck, right? Stupid Karma. I knew I shouldn't have killed that one guy..._

_**3**_

_**The curse of Renezanrai**_

Ki used what was left of her strength to roll to the side despite the searing pain shooting though her body, the foot landed hard on the ground creating a four inch crater.

Ki pulled her self into a defensive and ready-to-run stance. Her left knee and right hand pushed her up from the ground. Her weight was on her right foot, directly under her, her right arm rested on her left leg. Almost like she was kneeling to Rarimaru. _As if! The day I kneel to Rarimaru, the freaking Bee Demon is the day I allow Kadena to touch the Ranakaryuu.  
_

"Why don't you hold still?!" Rarimaru yelled again. He pounced on Ki. Ki attempted to run but of course being in a human body verses a Demon's you'll lose. Rarimaru pinned her arms on each side of her so she was spread-eagle. He smiled with this victory, and the shocked and terrified look on Ki's now human face. _Note to self: Next time hunting small girls, terrify them to remember this moment._

"How about I let you in on a secret before you die?" He smirked, Ki's razor sharp teeth peaked out on one end of her femine mouth. "Your beloved father, the one who was killed by that horrible Half-Demon, Naraku," This got the other's attention. _And the word of the day is: Naraku!_

Ki's eyes widened. She struggled to force Rarimaru off with no luck. "What! I swear-"

She was cut off by his cackle. "What do you think happened? He went to my family's castle…" His smirk grew to twice its previous size. Ki's eyes widened again. _He didn't make an alliance did he?_

"He made an alliance with us." _Crap._ "He'll give my brothers and my father a jewel shard each I few wiped out your pitiful family and took the Jewel Shards. He told us we could keep them as long as we killed all the Tiger Demon's family!"

Ki gritted her teeth. He eyes stung with preparation of tears. They threatened to fall, but even if she was to be killed in a few moments she wouldn't let Rarimaru have the pleasure of seeing them.

"All ready the rest of my brothers are heading to the village." His smirk transformed into a grin. "Say your last prayers!" He yelled removing his right hand from her left arm, Pulling it back into a fist. The used all the power he could into his right hand to make sure she'd die this time.

He felt his arm hit something… something hard, a skull? The impact threw up lots of dirt. He glanced though the dirt to see… four bent fingers… _What t-_

The punch landed hard on Ki's body's nose. Rarimaru jumped back. He reached up gingerly and touched Ki's now bloodied nose. _I missed?!_

Ki was on her feet now. She didn't waste a moment, she took off sprinting towards the black bladed sword. Rarimaru took off after her. She made it before he caught up. He fingers wrapped around the handle.

"It's over!" She yelled, now running back towards Rarimaru.

"What? No!" He yelled, his eyes widening. He tried to turn and run away, but he went to fast. Ki gained on him easily. Ki's body's feet finally got traction on the grass, but lost it when he tried to run away. He landed on his back with Ki sitting on her own chest, Renazenria pointed at her own neck.

"Now, tell me everything you know about Naraku. If you do I might go easy on you." She said in a voice that even made Rarimaru wish he'd rather tell his father he failed at killing her while she was in a human form than sit and listen.

"No way! I'll die before I tell you." He yelled. He felt the Renazenria push more against Ki's neck.

"You sure?" She asked in the same tone. He swallowed his own fear. _If Ki lopped off her own head would she be stuck in that body? _"Fine." She smiled.

She raised her arm, and brought it down straight though where her body's heart was. Rarimaru inhaled sharply. Ki's body's eyes slowly closed. _Finally._

Slowly though Ki's body's mouth an orange orb rose up. "Oh no you don't!" She pulled the sword form where her heart should be, and swiftly cut the orb into two. It faded as it slowly drifted back down to the ground.

She glanced to her own now soulless body. Then to the wound she inflicted upon it. _No blood. The curse of the Renazenria._

XxXxXxX

PLEASE!! Review! I need reviews to live! If I don't get any reviews I'll think no one likes it, and just doesn't want to give some criticism! And If no one likes it what's the point of writing? If you like, review! If you don't like, review anyway so I can work on it!

And yeah, I know. Ki curses a lot mentally. But she hasn't sworn aloud since about, oh I dunno, 10 years ago?

XxXxX

I''ve got it figured out! The time Ki meets Bankotsu is roughly Chapter 7/8 possibly 9. I plan on making this a 21 chapter story, depending on details, eppiloge, sequel, ect.

Also we see Ban for the "First" time in chapter 6. I've got up to 5 planned out so be grateful of my planning!

XxXxX

Words: 1,303

The Bankotsu fan always:

XxXxXKateXxXxXxKorpuskatXxXxXxXxKiXxXxXxX


	4. Hunt for Naraku

Hi guys! Chapter 4 Yay! I is going somewhere! ( I know incorrect grammar .)

XxX

_Last time:  
_

_"Now, tell me everything you know about Naraku. If you do I might go easy on you." She said in a voice that even made Rarimaru wish he'd rather tell his father he failed at killing her while she was in a human form than sit and listen._

_"No way! I'll die before I tell you." He yelled. He felt the Renazenria push more against Ki's neck._

_"You sure?" She asked in the same tone. He swallowed his own fear. __If Ki lopped off her own head would she be stuck in that body? "Fine." She smiled._

_She raised her arm, and brought it down straight though where her body's heart was. Rarimaru inhaled sharply. Ki's body's eyes slowly closed. __Finally._

_Slowly though Ki's body's mouth an orange orb rose up. "Oh no you don't!" She pulled the sword form where her heart should be, and swiftly cut the orb into two. It faded as it slowly drifted back down._

_She glanced to her own now soulless body. Then to the wound she inflicted upon it. __No blood. The curse of the Renazenria._

**_4_**

**_Hunt for Naraku: another joins the quest!_**

She left out an over acted sigh. Ki stood and smiled at her work. _Wait till Kamaru hears about this… She'll totally flip out. _Ki almost grinned._ Kamaru'll be so jealous. _Realization struck Ki._ Rarimaru said they'd attacked the village! I hope they weren't too strong...  
_

"Hey you!" Ki's thoughts of seeing her mother, sisters, brothers, and villagers being slaughtered by Bee Demons was slaughtered its self. Ki's eyes darted from her body to the source of the voice. _That Demon who tried to help me? He's still here? _"You're the real Ki?" he demanded..

Ki turned to face him, Renazenria in hand just in case he was in fact with Naraku. "Yeah, I am. Who wants to know?" She asked with as much force she could muster in this tiny human's body. Of course, being almost killed made her voice sort of ragged and thus made her voice hoarse.

"I do." He replied giving her the genuine Naraku-is-involved? look. "That… thing that was in your body said your father was killed by Naraku.-"

"Yeah, so?" Ki snapped. _If these people are after me because of Naraku's orders they'd know I wouldn't be in my body. I think...  
_

Inuyasha ignored her rudeness, but did subconsciously give her a small glare. "You're going after Naraku?" He said simply.

"Why does it matter?" Ki asked calming down on a minimal level. _Seriously, why the heck does a simple Demon want to know? Knowing Naraku, I bet he's another enemy. Like me.  
_

"Because," Miroku started, making his way down the hill. "We're after Naraku, too." Sango and Kirara followed, Shippo on Sango's shoulder. They were soon followed by the Priest from the village. _A Monk, a Demon Slayer, Three Demons... and a priestess._

Ki blinked. _There's my idea._ "I'm not surprised. Naraku's an idiot…an idiot who'll do anything to get his hands on the completed Jewel. That'll make some people mad." She said turning back to her body. She leaned over and pulled out a black sheath. It the very tip of it, it was pink. She slid the Renazenria into the sheath, once the blade's tip was in it transformed back to Banazenkai.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. _Six. There are six of them._

Miroku was the replier to Ki's statement. "Why would Naraku kill your father?" He asked. Ki could tell from the tone of his voice he really meant no harm.

"A Jewel Shard my younger sister has. Apparently he thought I'd have it." Ki replied sighing. "Idiot. If he was smart enough he'd know I can even take it." Miroku decided not to ask why.

"So you're seeking revenge on Naraku?" Sango was the next to speak. She felt sympathy for this Demoness because of the obvious. She'd lost family to Naraku's wrath. Sango had been robbed, not too long ago, of her friends and family due to Naraku's greed. Of course it was the same want Naraku and Inuyasha had in common: _To be a full Demon. _

Because Naraku still has Onigumo's heart he can't be a full Demon with out the power of the completed Sacred Shikon Jewel. Of course Inuyasha would never kill so aimlessly to get one fragment. If the whole darn thing were there, that would probably be a different story.

"Of course. He killed my father and many other villagers. It's not like I can forgive him or something." Ki replied coldly, her brow furrowing with frustration. _What do they take me for? An idiot? Even a low-life human would seek revenge... I bet that's why the Monk, Demon Slayer, and Priestess are here._

"Why don't you travel with us?" Kagome offered. "I mean, if we worked together we'd have a better chance of killing him next time we see him."

Ki's eyes went to her body, thinking. "Very true…." Her eyes on instict darted back over to Kagome. "How can I trust you?"

"Hey! Do I get a say in this? It's always me who comes to save you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. It was true, most of the time Inuyasha did save them. But this was also a Demon they were talking about. At least they thought so. It could be a half-Demon. Inuyasha has intense powers and is a half-Demon. (The thought of how strong Sesshomaru would be with the Tetsusaiga amazes me. He was super strong even with just the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar before it was more or less condensed. The Backlash Wave wouldn't really be of too much use to Sesshomaru due to his natural Demonic Aura.)

"Naraku hurt all of us in one way or another. Either by hurting our friends, family, or us ourselves. All we basically have left is each other and our hunt for Naraku." Sango replied. Kagome could easily tell where this was coming from.

"I guess… Why are you after Naraku anyway?" Ki turned back to the group.

Ki listened as well as the only person who could save the world would to the person giving instructions on how to save the world as Miroku explained that Naraku had cursed his grandfather's right hand. Now the Wind Tunnel was threatening to kill him. Then to Sango explain he'd controlled her younger brother to kill her family and friends. Next to Shippo on how Kagome and Inuyasha avenged his father. Finally to Kagome explain she was the one who broke the Jewel in the first place.

She was listening so well, and everyone was paying attention to the talker no one noticed when the Priest left them.

"So why are you after Naraku?" Ki asked Inuyasha, noting nothing about Inuyasha had been mentioned other than Kagome meeting Inuyasha, and Inuyasha avenge Shippo's father.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. _Stubborn as always_, Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about it." Kagome explained.

"If you truly don't mind I might as well join you." Ki finally said.

Kagome smiled. "Really? It'd be good to have another girl!" Ki wanted to ask why but decided not to.

"Uh, I guess I'd better get my body back before another Demon gets it." She chuckled nervously. It was weird to be _invited_ into a group to Ki. To be like her no one wanted her around.

The group nodded. Ki sighed and sat down at her body's feet. _I hate this so much…, _she thought silently.

XxXxX

Words: 1,354

XxXxKateXxXxKorpuskatXxXxKiXxXx


	5. Equals

Yep Part(Chapter 5) 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the made up characters, the actual fan-fic, and the plot.

Chapter 5 of 21 chapters. 1/4 of the way there!

XxXxXxXxX

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Ki: the Half-Cat-Tiger-Demoness._**

_Last time:_

"_If you truly don't mind I might as well join you." Ki finally said. _

_Kagome smiled. "Really? It'd be good to have another girl!" Ki wanted to ask why but decided not to._

"_Uh, I guess I'd better get my body back before another Demon gets it." She chuckled nervously._

_The group nodded. Ki sighed and sat down at her body's feet. _I hate this so much…

Ki sighed again. She sat cross-legged, her hands palm-down on her small child's knees.

Kagome noticed Ki muttered something under her breath but couldn't make it out.

Ki muttered silently, "I am going to _kill_ her if I ever have this again…" _Okay concentrate, Ki. You mess this up when you want to blink, you'll punch yourself in your gut._ Ki smirked. _Damn, I wish that would happen to Karena... or Kedane. That would be worth my time going home..._

She felt the wind pick up and throw this body's brown unkempt hair over one of her shoulders. This was one of the very few times Ki wished she was truly human. She wouldn't have been dragged into this whole "Bee Demon-Tiger/Cat Demon War". _If my Great-Grandfather never wanted to defend his family from the Bee Demons, then this never would've happened. He never would've made that damned halberd.  
_

One whirl of the wind began to curve around Ki's body but faded. _C'mon!_ Then the wind picked up its pace. _Concentrate!_ The next whirl, made a circle around Ki and her body. Only when the wind could make it all the way around their bodies could this work. If the gusts of wind didn't make it aroudn their bodies to form a tornado, or as said in the Tiger/Cat Demon community: a "Ganadate" or translated "Wind Whirlpool".

Finally the power rushes built into a strong enough cyclone for Ki's natural Demonic energy to flow. It started around the base, long strands of black, orange, and pink energy flowed unchecked. Every now and again a strand would die down showing both of Ki's forms sitting with their hair blowing madly. It almost reminded Kagome of Halloween back in her Era. _God, when was Hallow's Eve even started?_ The strands touched, and instantly the entire cyclone burst into ever changing colors of energy.

"Woah..." Shippo muttered. Sango barely heard the little Fox Demon. And woah was right! A spinning tornado of multi-colored raw power was a sight to behold. _Zen budhist question: What does this remind you of? _

_Such power and Demonic energy! She must be very strong. _Miroku thought as the cyclone still spun. The wind still whipped around them. Miroku glanced to his sides. Kagome was hugging onto Inuyasha's arm, their hair creating a whipping wave of silver and black.

To his other side Sango stood by Kirara, fully transformed, and Shippo mounted and shivering on Sango's shoulder, shivering with fear and anticipation.

Ki finally got the energy to the right concentration. The energy slowly drained from the top of the cyclone. Slowly it began to pour into Ki's real body. The meaning of _"putting your heart and soul_ _into something"_ couldn't be more real here. Literally, Ki's heart and soul went into making the cyclone, then by changing it's concentration she could take back her body. It was of course more complicated than that and all, but unfortunate humans such as yourselves can't understand it.

The cyclone disappeared suddenly as all the energy sank into Ki's real body. The body Ki was in fell back, arms falling the sides.

"Look!" Shippo pointed to Ki's old and "new" bodies. Both were spread-eagle on the ground. Ki's real black, long hair was fanned out around her like she was in water. the other body's hair was simply to it's sides like it was firm. They carefully walked over to the two bodies.

Miroku sat by the Demonic body. "I think she made the transfer." And as if on cue Ki's eyes flickered open. Two bright pink orbs now looked around. All eyes were on this Demoness.

She sat up and blinked. "Ow…" She muttered holding onto the place where the Banazenkai had cut her. She pulled her hand away form the wound, there wasn't any blood. _Of course not! You're like Grandmari._

Ki stood up and flexed her fingers a few times. "Well I haven't done that for a while…" She said to herself checking herself over. When everything seemed to be in order she faced everyone.

"So what kind of Demon are you, anyway?" Inuyasha asked in his not-really-caring voice.

Ki turned to him. _Shoot… God, don't let her ask..._ "I'm uh… part Cat Demon," Inuyasha looked at her. Cats and Dogs don't exactly go to tea parties together. "And Part Tiger Demon."

"Really?" Sango asked, obviously she actually cared. "I don't mean to intrude, but which one was your father?" Sango could tell something was fishy. Sure some Demons were nice and all but… this was just weird.

"…" Ki opened her mouth, exhaled, and closed it. She lowered her eyes to ground. _It would come out anyway if you joined them. You can't hide yourself four nights every month! _She reassured herself.

"I'm sorry, I ju-"Sango began to apologize. _Did I offend her? Is it a still open wound? Like Kohaku is?_

"Neither."

Inuyasha's ears caught hold of this. _Is she? She doesn't smell like a…_

"What do you mean 'neither'?" Miroku asked on Sango's behalf. Confused looks etched into his face.

"I mean, my mother is half Cat Demon, half Tiger Demon." Ki sighed. "My father…"

"You're a Half-Demon." Inuyasha supplied. "You're like me…" He didn't mean to let that last part slip, but he didn't act like it was a big deal once he realized it was out.

Ki was taken back by his knowing, then, hearing he, too, was a Half-Demon she relaxed.

"My father was in fact human…" Ki sighed. "You're right. I'm Half-Demon." _Well, the cat's out of the bag…_

"You're Half-Demon?" Shippo asked almost amazed. Ki held onto her elbow with her other hand, and nodded. "That's really cool!" Ki was shocked at this comment from a Demon. Sure he was a little kid but still a Demon's and Demon. "You know Inuyasha's a Half-Demon like he said! He might be only Half-Demon but he's really strong! I bet you are too! I mean you fought off someone else in your body while you were human!"

Shippo smiled. Ki chuckled. _This might not be so bad after all!_

Ki's thoughts instantly flew to Naraku. _It'll be bad for him though._

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Doesn't look like things're going to go too well for evil old Naraku!

XxX

Oh yeah: Zen budhism:

you think on one question long and hard and when you get the answer you reach sudden enlightenment.

I'm not prejudice/racist/sexist what ever! I was just writing thoughts! don't kill me!

XxXx

"Grandmari" Ki's grandmother, Sidamari, she had her grand kids call her Grandmari.

XxX

Words: 1,282

XXXxxxXXXxxxKiXXXxxxXXXxxxKorpuskatXXXxxxXXXxxxKiXXXxxxXXXxxx


	6. Heros and Princesses

Chapter six! Like I promised Kamaru is introduced. and someone(s) who isn't named is lead in too!

XxXxX

"_You're a Half-Demon." Inuyasha supplied. "You're like me…" He didn't mean to let that last part slip, but he didn't act like it was a big deal once he realized it was out._

_Ki was taken back by his knowing, then, hearing he, too, was a Half-Demon she relaxed._

"_My father was in fact human…" Ki sighed. "You're right. I'm Half-Demon." Well, the cat's out of the bag…_

"_You're Half-Demon?" Shippo asked almost amazed. Ki held onto her elbow with her other hand, and nodded. "That's really cool!" Ki was shocked at this comment from a Demon. Sure he was a little kid but still a Demon's and Demon. "You know Inuyasha's a Half-Demon like he said! He might be only Half-Demon but he's really strong! I bet you are too! I mean you fought off someone else in your body while you were human!"_

_Shippo smiled. Ki chuckled. This might not be so bad after all!_

_Ki's thoughts instantly flew to Naraku. It'll be bad for him though._

**Chapter 6 **

**Heros and Princesses**

It was about a day later. By now Ki had become good friends. Of course Ki better explained what was needed to know. Nothing more. She wouldn't give them her life story or anything.

Right now they was walking on the side of a tall mountain. A walking path had been made going down into a town at the foot of the hill. It would be dark by the time they got there so in a 6 to 1 vote, they would stay there for the night. The "One" was of course Inuyasha. which once again Kagome had to remind him that not everyone was half-Demon. Kagome looked to Ki, then turned back to Inuyasha and told that not everyone was Half-Demon and didn't have to fight someone in their real body, in a human girl's body, and then had to take back their body.

"So, Ki?" Shippo began. He sat on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome and Ki were walking side-by-side. "What's it like the Tiger-Cat Demon Kingdom?" Shippo being the curious Fox Demon child he is really wanted to know.

Ki's face contorted from her thinking. "Hmm... well..." _I can't tell everything... I can tell true lies though..._ "Where I lived, I live with my sisters and brother." She started "I lived with my mother, and my step-father. My sisters and brother are complete Demons. I'm the eldest, and despite my being, I'm the heir.

"My family lived very fancily, my mother is... very... important to the kingdom. She helped keep things in order." Ki said.

"You have siblings?" Sango asked from behind them. Ki turned so she was walking side ways to look at Sango. "And a step-father? What're they like? We've had a few encounters with Inuyasha's older brother."

Ki thought it over again. "Kadena is my youngest sister, and her twin Kerane, is my brother. I'm not exactly best friends with them, but they're family. I actually get along best with my other sister, Kamaru. She only a few years younger than me, I'm..." She thought hard. "Twenty-nine. She's... Twenty-four. She takes after Mother, unlike Kadena and Kerane who are like their father."

"How old are Kadena and Kerane?" Kagome asked, what was the age difference in this family anyway?

"They're about twenty." _God... Would they remember him? _She though again_. Of course. They would kill to get Kamaru be the heir, not me. He crushed that dream. _"KAmaru's a good fighter, so is my mother... I just hope Rarimaru's father's army didn't kill them..." Ki's eyes fell to the ground.

"How far is the Kingdom anyway?" Miroku now asked.

Ki stopped and looked around, he Cat instinct told her exactly where she was. She pointed to some hills on the other side of the village. "The Kingdom is hidden somewhere beyond those hills."

They all, with the exception of Inuyasha, squinted. "I don't see anything. Do you, Kagome?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"You shouldn't. It's protected by a barrier the Queen puts up. The Queen in the ruler, not the King." Ki informed them. "In our society Females are dominate over Males."

* * *

(At The Tiger-Cat Kingdom)

"M'Lady!" The Princess turned to see two of the guards carrying a body. "M'Lady!"

She turned all the way around and hurried the meet them as they all met in the middle of the Royal Garden. The princess, when she wasn't help her mother of the citizens, loved to spend her extra time in this garden. Koi fish swam in the small pond in the middle of the green.

"What is it? Who is it?" She asked quickly. The guards set down the body. Ki now could get a good look at his face. He was in fact a body.

"M'Lady, Isn't it the boy who saved you and your sister when you were nine?" One of the guards asked.

"I-I think so! Where did you find him?" She asked, checking over his body. His white Haori and Hakamas were covered in both his blood and by the looks of it, Demon blood.

"He was on the out side of barrier. We found many dead Bee Demons around him. Why do you think he was there?" The other guard supplied.

"Get my herbs and medicines. All of it!" One of the gaurds nodded and ran off to fetch the medicines from the Princess's store house. "You," She said to the other guard. "Help me move him to one of the rooms around here."

The Royal Garden had many rooms surrounding it, it would be easiest and best for him to stay around the same place. He'd already lost a lot of blood. If he lost more, Jewel Shard carrying or not, Sir Death would be paying visit.

They placed him in the closest one. The Princess stripped off his amour and Haori, a large gash was across his chest. _Oh my god... _The Princess carefully touched the edge of the wound with her finger, he instantly cringed from the pain, he maybe unconscious but the pain was intense enough the still travel his nervous system.

The guard who helped carry the injured man cringed as he saw the Tiger-Cat Demon's Hero cringe in pain. _To think the human who saved the heirs to the throne would, no, could be as injured and close to death? It was just unreal. _

The guard who was sent to fetch the medince and herbs pushed though door. Her carried armfuls of pots, vases, and plates of herbs and gooey home-made medicines that smelt much like old stinky socks that were left under a 

rock for three months then were ahemed on my a Skunk and finally worn again for another week. They didn't exactly taste a whole lot better either.

"Here, Ma'am. The medicines and herbs you wanted." He placed the plates, vases and jars by the man's side.

"You two are excused. Please, find my sister. She needs to be here... to know he's alive." She said. Turning back to the man.

"We don't know where she is, M'Lady..." One of them said. They both looked uneasy.

"... You two..." She sighed. "Keep an eye on him, please. If he wakes up, knock him out using that vase's contents." She pointed to an empty purple vase.

"But, Miss, it's empty." One said.

Her brow furrowed again, frustration the cause, again. "It is not empty. It's a purple gas that will knock out any human. It doesn't effect Demons like you and I." She stood. "I shall change and I'll hunt down my sister."

The two guards nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." She said. She headed for the door then stopped. "If my father asks why I'm helping this human, tell him that..." She paused. "That he has a debt he has to repay." She nodded. True enough.

"Yes, Ma'am." They replied in unison.

"If mom asks... never mind she won't. She knows him..." She said then headed out of the house. Whens eh saw the happy untroubled garden, the picture of her, and her sister's hero, beaten, bruised, bloody and messy  
flashed in her mind.

She began a sprint to her quarters outside the Palace. _Don't die! Bankotsu, don't die!_

Kamaru began her sprint wildly down the mountain side. Despite her Demonic power her legs were aching from the run uphill. Hareiki Hill was a two hour walk, note: _W-A-L-K_. Sprinting it would take mere half hour. _Of course if she hadn't had to stop and explain to daddy she would've been there and been on the way back but __**NO!**__ Daddy doesn't want the older sister to come home._

"Shoot!" she muttered as she came the the tree root the sprouted out from the ground. Kamaru stopped in time of course but she stumbled from stopping too fast. She slipped and grabbed the tree root. She looked at her legs, a long bloody cut raged down one.

It ached badly due to running and the bad cut. Kamaru ignored it, it would heal soon anyway, despite her taking after Grandpa. Even though she ignored the pain it limited her muscle movement to a simple walk. She cast he gaze to past the village that sat on the outside of the Barrier. She lifted her gaze to see a group of poeple walking down the dirt road to the village.

She squinted, She could make out a human girl dressed funny. A Monk, another human girl... with a blotch of red hair? No. She squinted more, before stopping and placing her finger tips on her temples. _Open!_ Her normally bright green eyes switched to a darker, deeper green. Her round pupils changed to slits, like a cat's. _Or a Tiger's._

She looked at the group again. The two human girls, the Monk, A... Demon? Yep a Demon on one the girl's shoulders. She glanced ahead of them. Another Demon. She turned her attention back to the group. Now a small cat Demon made its self known to Kamaru by jumping. _Something's wrong..._

She blinked again and her Cat like eyes faded. Another figure appeared. _Of course._ Kamaru sighed. _The eyes can't see the people you call your family... including half-sisters. At least she's close... Sort of..._

--

"Y'All are slow! Hurry up!" Inuyasha called from the front of their pack of humans, Demons, and the people in between.

"Inuyasha, You're just too fast!" Kagome called. She turned to Ki. "So, we've heard of your family, friends, life story." _Not true. _"What else is there to ask?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stayed silent a minute trying to think up a good question.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha called from the 20 feet dividing them.

"That's not a good question, Inuyasha." Kagome said, not amused.

"No look!" He said pointing. Sure enough a figure was running up the mountain, "What's that? It's not fast enough, not to mention I don't smell him, that miserable Wolf."

The figure was getting close fast, they were only about 30 feet away. Suddenly the figure jumped.

They all stared amazed at the sudden disappearance of the figure. But, of course what goes up must come down. It landed between Inuyasha and Kagome.

They all, except Ki, took a defensive step back. The figure was in a kneeling position. Not for stance or good landing. She was actually kneeling. She had long black hair that came all the way the ground as she knelt. Two black ears that were larger that Ki's poked out. Two red Streaks started on the tips of her ears Ki could see she was in a simple Haori and Hakamas. To some humans and Demons it was odd seeing a _woman_ in a Haori, to others it was normal. In The Tiger-Cat Demon Kingdom it was completely normal.

For those close enough, they could see her hands were a pale white, but her nails, or rather claws, were a dark green. Inuyasha was the only one to notice this demon had no shoes.

"Ma'am." The Demon was in fact a Demoness...

"How many times have I told you? You don't have to go all Elder-person on me." Ki said in mock anger. "Get up."

The Demoness smiled and stood. Two rows of pointy Tiger-like teeth poked out. "Sorry. 'King' said if I was going to find-- And I quote, 'That stupid, worthless excuse for a heir' -unquote then I must at least treat you like trash one the way here, or I treat you like you should be."

Ki smiled. "I'm pretty sure your dad's menaing of being treated the way I should be isn't like Royalty."

Kamaru smiled too, "I don't think so either."

XxXxXxXxXx

Well? YAY!! finally we introduce Kamaru officially. And we get the picture on Kamaru's dad right? yeah... (cough cough JERK!! cough cough) Anyway... This is the longest chapter so far omg it has 2,362 words!! It is scary!! this is the most writing in one chapter I've ever done in one night... I think I've become a full-time insomniac!

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Gosh, poeple! What do I have to do to get you to Read & Review? -Whacks head on Desk- Ow. -hits head on stove- Dammit, I set my hair on fire... Anyway! Review please! I like my hair ON my head thank you.(Considering how much time it took to grow out my hair for my dress-up costume)

XXxxXXxxKateXXxxXXxxKorpuskatXXxxXXxxKiXXxxXXxx


	7. Family Matters

TT I'm so happy I'm in tears! (not really) it's Chapter 7!!

XXXxxxXXX

_The figure was getting close fast, they were only about 30 feet away. Suddenly the figure jumped._

_They all stared amazed at the sudden disappearance of the figure. But, of course what goes up must come down. It landed between Inuyasha and Kagome._

_They all, except Ki, took a defensive step back. The figure was in a kneeling position. Not for stance or good landing. She was actually kneeling. She had long black hair that came all the way the ground as she knelt. Two black ears that were larger that Ki's poked out. Two red Streaks started on the tips of her ears Ki could see she was in a simple Haori and Hakamas. To some humans and Demons it was odd seeing a __woman in a Haori, to others it was normal. In The Tiger-Cat Demon Kingdom it was completely normal._

_For those close enough, they could see her hands were a pale white, but her nails, or rather claws, were a dark green. Inuyasha was the only one to notice this demon had no shoes._

_"Ma'am." The Demon was in fact a Demoness..._

_"How many times have I told you? You don't have to go all Elder-person on me." Ki said in mock anger. "Get up."_

_The Demoness smiled and stood. Two rows of pointy Tiger-like teeth poked out. "Sorry. 'King' said if I was going to find-- And I quote, 'That stupid, worthless excuse for a heir' -unquote then I must at least treat you like trash one the way here, or I treat you like you should be."_

_Ki smiled. "I'm pretty sure your dad's menaing of being treated the way I should be isn't like Royalty."_

_Kamaru smiled back. "I don't think so either."_

**Chapter 7**

**Family Matters**

"So... uh who are you?" Kagome asked. Shippo had already fled from her arm to Miroku's shoulder. Miroku of course was farthest back.

"Oh yeah..." Kamaru muttered. "I am Princess Kamaru of The Kingdom of the Tiger-Cats." She bowed to the gracefully. "Also I'm Ki's sister." The others sort of stared at Ki. Sure she'd mentioned Kamaru but she didn't mention _"princess."_

"You're the younger sister?" Sango asked, her arm relaxing it's death grip on her Hiraikotsu.

"uh. yeah... this is Kamaru." Ki replied.

"Ki, you must come to the Kingdom right now!" She said, placing her hands on Ki's shoulders, Kamaru's bright greens that normally calmed her sister were tainted with fear, sadness, and concern.

"Why?" Ki's brow furrowed. _Only something really big would cause Kamaru to freak out. And for the fact she was joking around with me just a minute ago probable says Rarimaru's father's attack didn't kill many. _" Kamaru, did Rarimaru's brothers attack the Kingdom?"

Kamaru took her hands off of Ki's shoulders so she could hold one elbow to her side. This was obviously an uncomfortable subject. "Well... sort of." Kamaru said, suddenly the ground by her feet becoming very interesting.

Ki was instantly alert. "They didn't kill anyone, did they?"

"Well... no, er, yeah... but I mean he was sort of already dead..." Kamaru said trying to make it not sound as bad as it did.

"Who? I'm assume it's one guy. Who?" Ki demanded.

"That's why you have to come back to the Kingdom. I... I think I know who it is but, I can't be sure... it was 15 years ago." Kamaru said turning back to Ki.

"It's not like we can just stop anytime we want." Inuyasha almost snorted, Kagome's face was already contorted with anger that Inuyasha could just ignore this.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily. "How can you even think that?"

"Well, It's true! There are two Jewel Shards left. The one Ki's sister-"

"Kamaru" Kamaru intrjected.

"Yeah... the one Kamaru has, and the one Bankotsu has in his arm."

Ki's eyes widened. "Kamaru... You said fifteen years... right?" Upon seeing Kamaru nod Ki continued. "That means... You mean..." Ki blinked. _No way! Why in hell is **he** at the Kingdom?_

"What is it, Lady Ki?" Miroku asked, stepping forward, Shippo stayed on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kamaru... are you sure it's... him?" Kamaru shook her head.

"No, that's why a came to find you. Dad'll tear him to shreds if I don't have a name and a witness. Two guards are guarding him." Kamaru sighed.

"Well it sounds like we have to go." Shippo said. "Despite Inuyasha's complaints."

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained. "I'm tired of stopping every time something bad happens. I'm not sure about you, but I'd like to get at least Bankotsu's before Naraku disposes of him!"

Kamaru spoke, but to everyone besides Ki, it was just a jumble of syllables.

Ki nodded at what ever Kamaru had said.

"You don't have to come." Ki said, turning to the others, and away from Inuyasha. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm coming." Sango said stepping forward.

"If Sango's going with you, so am I." Miroku said.

"Of course I'm going!" Kirara seemed to say with a "_Mew!_"

Shippo nodded his following too.

"C'mon Inuyasha. What do you think you'll get done all by yourself?" Kagome said. She didn't even have to says he'd go, it was in her nature to help people.

"You're going too?" Inuyasha grumbled. He muttered something under his breath before finally saying, "Fine!"

Kamaru nodded quickly. "We have to hurry, I'm not sure how long we have before Dad catches wind of a human in side the Kingdom's grounds." Ki nodded.

Kirara picking up on this note, transformed into her larger, stronger self. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango climbed onto her back. Shippo was more or less on Miroku's back.

Ki nodded, "Let's get going." Kamaru nodded again. They took off running down the side of the hill, closely followed by Kirara. And somewhere behind them they heard, "Hey! What about me!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Yes It's short, I know. don't rub it in. I has to be short right now! When i go back to revise everything It'll be long 'Kay?

And guess what? Along with Chapter 7's just breaking 1000 words, There are now 10,000+ words in the story XD YES!! of course in my totally fiction (Not fanfiction) story I broke 70,000+ words. It just shows you how much I love to write. XD

XXxxXXxxKateXXxxXXxxKorpuskatXXxxXXxxKiXXxxXXxx


	8. Family Tales from the Graves

Chapter 8 I can't believe people actually read my story. But I have the happiness that at least some people look!

Also I am extending expected finish time to 25-35 chapters depending on one part. I can't decide on one part, I am thinking possible character death. after big climactic fight scene with tears, blood, big giant swords, and what ever the hell else I can't think of.

XXXxxxXXX

_"Well, I'm coming." Sango said stepping forward._

_"If Sango's going with you, so am I." Miroku said._

_"Of course I'm going!" Kirara seemed to say with a "__Mew!"_

_Shippo nodded his following too._

_"C'mon Inuyasha. What do you think you'll get done all by yourself?" Kagome said. She didn't even have to says he'd go, it was in her nature to help people._

_"You're going too?" Inuyasha grumbled. He muttered something under his breath before finally saying, "Fine!"_

_Kamaru nodded quickly. "We have to hurry, I'm not sure how long we have before Dad catches wind of a human in side the Kingdom's grounds." Ki nodded._

_Kirara picking up on this note, transformed into her larger, stronger self. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango climbed onto her back. Shippo was more or less on Miroku's back._

_Ki nodded, "Let's get going." Kamaru nodded again. They took off running down the side of the hill, closely followed by Kirara. And somewhere behind them they heard, "Hey! What about me!"_

**Chapter 8**

**Family Stories From the Graves.  
**

The down hill run was more like a tumble for Ki. If a mere human could make the connection between a cat and cat demon, they could probable guess a cat demon would be graceful and light on their feet. Wrong. Or at least in this instance.

Ki's family tree runs back a while so let us start with the family history of her grandparents.

Ki's mother's parents were ones of mentioning. The original Tusurisa, or in the Tiger-cat's language, "The Phoenix's Sleeping Sword of Strength." was made my Ki's grandfather. That is where Ki gets her Tiger Part. He made the cursed sword from the bones of his deceased son's body. He made it from these bones because at the time the Bee Dmeon/ tiger-Cat demon war was flaring and he wished for no more of the Tiger-cats to die. He made the Tusurisa from his son's bones becasue he was killed by Kafadora, the king of the Bee Demons. Of course Kafadora was slain by Ki's grandfather using the Tusurisa.

Shortly afterwards Kafadora's eldest son, Hizanin, killed Ki's grandfather. Hizanin was hell bent after that to get his hands on the Tusurisa. Ki's grandmother (The cat Demon) took the sword and using her Demon powers, split the Demonic sword in half. One half was shot straight down into the cave below the city. The other half was blown to the far north of their city.

The citizens of Renakai, The Tiger-Cat city, named the sword. they call it "Tusuzen" or "Phoenix's Sleeping Soul." They believed this sword had the ability to cut not though flesh and bone, but though the very soul. The Tusuzen protects the city of Renakai from invaders by casting its own Barrier that only the strongest of Demons can get though.

The part that flew to the North they never named, for they didn't know weather that was the Tiger of Dragon pert of the sword. The rumor was that 3 souls were sealed in the Tusurisa. A Phoenix's, who was the strongest of the 3 souls, a Tiger's, the second strongest, and a Dragon's who could for a short time prevail over the other two but in the long run failed.

Because the Tusurisa was split right down the center, the halves were so thin they expanded to make up for their seperation form one another. Also because of the even split the true soul and power of the Tusurisa could not favor one or the other, thus creating the Banazenkai, who they believed was the Dragon part because it dragged out the name "Ban" in the dirt. "Ban" in the Tiger's speak means "Dragon". But when Ki's mother touched it, the blade changed to a black, evil-ish design and dragged out "Ren" in the dirt, and "Ren" translates to "Tiger".

Eventually while Ki's Grandmother was out of the barrier one day she was killed by Hizanin. Now only leaving orphaned child of Ki's mother.

Ki's grandparents on her father's side were nothing to sneeze at either. Her grandfather was metal worker, Ki inheireted his sense of justice and principals. Ki's grandmother had taken care of wounded men in their battle fields. She had a good knowledge of sensitive points in a human's body and passed this down to Ki's father then he passed this to Ki.

Ki's father was a very noble man. He helped the sick, wounded, and elderly. He originally fell in love with Ki's mother when she saved him from being killed by Rarimaru many years before. They had one child, Ki. Ki's name was chosen by her mother obviously, but her name was "Ki" because in the Renakai's language means "Hope" or "Love".

Ki's father couldn't stay in the Demonic city so he stayed in the village on the other side of the hills. Due to the city's laws the ruler must have a heir, and because of the city's laws Half-Demons don't count. the only exception to this law is if the heir gives up their rights to being the heir and there is no other present possible heirs.

When Ki was 5 years old, Kamaru was born. When Kamaru was 10, the age when in the Tiger-Cat society a Demon comes of age, she gave up the rights to being the heir. When Kamaru was 14 (Ki being 19)Kadena and Kedane were born. Kadena was the youngest girl, Kedane was the eldest boy.

They were the stuck-up, snot-nosed brats of the family. They were the only of the 3 siblings to actually resemble their father, the very unusual Tiger/Snake mix. Ki's Step father's mother was one of the Snake Demons that migrated back around the City for their mating season every century.

Back when Ki was 14, the year before Ki became the heir, she and 9 year old Kamaru were kidnapped by Hizanin to lure Ki's mother out into the open. Instead... the village...well... it's enough family history for now... let's just leave it at Ki's mother did _not_ save Ki and Kamaru, someone _did_ save them, and Ki had a let's say "Hormonal Rage" about him afterwards.

_To shorten events let's go with this;_

Ki's mother fell in love with Ki's father.

Because Ki was not fit to be a heir, Ki's mother fell in love with the Tiger/Snake mix of Kamaru's father.

Ki and Kamaru were born 5 years apart.

When Ki was 14, Kamaru 9, they were kidnapped by Hizanin and his sons, Rarimaru, Yadani, and Desamaru.

Then when Kamaru was 14, Ki 19, The twins were born. Kadena and Kedane.

A few weeks before present time, Ki's father was killed by Naraku.

_Let's also leave it at this:_

Ki's Grand Mother and Father (Demonic): Deceased.

Ki's Grand Mother and Father (human): LONG Deceased.

Ki's mother: Living

Ki's father: Recently deceased.

Ki's siblings: Living

Ki's pain in the ass step-father: Living (Ki muttering silently, "Dammit")

XXXxxxXXX

And yes I spent 4 hours making up a language from scratch. Seems long right? It's actually shorter than a few of the chapters. It's just over 1,340 words.

XXXKatxxxKorpuskatXXXKixxx


	9. The Gate of Drift and Cold

I don't own Inuyasha/Characters/ect.

XXX

_When Ki was 5 years old, Kamaru was born. When Kamaru was 10, the age when in the Tiger-Cat society a Demon comes of age, she gave up the rights to being the heir. When Kamaru was 14 (Ki being 19)Kadena and Kedane were born. Kadena was the youngest girl, Kedane was the eldest boy._

_They were the stuck-up, snot-nosed brats of the family. They were the only of the 3 siblings to actually resemble their father, the very unusual Tiger/Snake mix. Ki's Step father's mother was one of the Snake Demons that migrated back around the City for their mating season every century._

_Back when Ki was 14, the year before Ki became the heir, she and 9 year old Kamaru were kidnapped by Hizanin to lure Ki's mother out into the open. Instead... the village...well... it's enough family history for now... let's just leave it at Ki's mother did __not save Ki and Kamaru, someone __did save them, and Ki had a let's say "Hormonal Rage" about him afterwards._

**Chapter 9**

**_The Gate of Drift and Cold._**

The group was tired by the time they'd climbed over the hill. Of course Only the people who were running were. These included, Kamaru, who this really hurt due to her more formal robes, Ki, who ached anyway due to the battle and "That Time" coming up, and Inuyasha. Just because he felt like being tired.

At the top of the hill anyone with any sense of Demonic Energy could tell there was an invisable barrier seppearating them and the Cat/Tiger Kingdom.

Kamaru sighed. "Look," She said just loud enough everyone could hear. "The Gate."

They glanced down the the edge of where the barrier seemed to end where it touched the ground. An ivy covered red-painted arch way lead down by a stone path. The stones them selves had elaborate carvings of different things. Mostly of Dragons. Followed by Pheonixes and Tigers. The three souls.

They panted their way down to the actual "Gate". By the time they dragged themselves to the gate, Ki and Kamaru felt like two stars were going into "Super Nova" mode in their chests, legs, and arms.

The others closely examined the gate to see the gate wasn't "Painted" red.

"I-Is that blood?" Kagome said almost quivering. She wasn't sure why. She'd seen Her friends and her enemies bleed several times. Sure it bothered her, but not on this level.

"Yeah." Ki said with a pant.

"Why is this arch coated with blood?" Miroku asked the easy question.

Kamaru let Ki have a breather.

"To get though the Gate of the Dragon, the host, or hosts must cut the palm of their hands using their own sword and smear it on the ivy that grows on the Archway." Kamaru supplied.

They all took a closer glance at the ivy to see it was not green with the pigment you normally see. No. These had a red-ish, purple-ish complection. They absorbe blood.

"The Ivy takes in the blood, and spits out the oxygen and water from the top. If you go though the mist you pass though to the Kingdom." Ki said.

"So the Ivy colors the Gate?" Sango asked.

"No. If someone tries to pass without an invitation though the Host, or Hosts' blood then the ivy..." Ki though how to explain it. "Never mind. Watch." Ki said. She walked around until she found a small bush. She grabbed the stem with both hands and ripped it from te ground, shaking large bundles of dirt from it's roots.

"Just watch." She said. She stood a good 10 feet back. Taking the cue everyone except Kamaru stood 5 feet behind her.

She threw it though the gate. In a split second the Ivy let go of the arch and darted at the bush like pythons at it's next victim. It's next poor victim praying for it's life.

The normally green plat turned to hard daggers and stabbed the bush. If that wasn't bad enough the Ivy riped from it's leafs, branches, and stem. The remains of it's greenery was thrown over the Archway. It now took a little greener look.

"They attack with they power of the Dragon." Ki said.

Everyone made sure not to walk too close to it from then on.

Ki and Kamaru looked at each other.

"I'll do it... I don't think it'll like you... now." Kamaru said catching the look in Ki's eyes.

ki nodded a "Thanks." She pulled out her Banazenkai and handed it to Kamaru who muttered something under her breath before dragging the thin blade across her pale Demonic skin. She took her cut hand and placed it on an Ivy leaf. With the other hand she rubbed some of the blood onto the back of her other hand.

She handed the sword to Ki who sheathed it. Kamaru rubbed the dark red liquid into her other hand, and placed it on a leaf on the other side. She mumbled something in an unknown language to the Arch and the blood-green metal glowed slightly.

The ivy detached from the metal and wrapped around Kamaru's hands. The sucked the blood away and then wrapped around the metal again.

"Let's hurry." Kamaru said. She could easily see the gas and liquid moving though the plants.

They all nodded. Kirara deformed to her cat-like state so she could get though.

Suddenly a hiss of warm oxygen and water spat out from the top.

"Let's go!" Ki said urgerntly.

They nodded again. Kagome went though first, then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder when she went though. Inuyasha, Kamaru and Ki were left.

"I have to go last." Kamaru told Inuyasha. He nodded and headed though the Archway. Ki went though, then finally Kamaru went though.

Ki felt the warmth of the Oxygen and the water, then the Drift and the Cold. The Drift and the Cold were what moved you from the Arch to the Kingdom.

Drift was what actually moved you. If you had the sight of a Cat/Tiger-Demon, then you could see that Drift was actually a veyr large warm-blooded reptile that has long claws, sharp teeth, and smooth scales. Otherwise known as: A Dragon, hense "Dragon's Gate"

An old rumor that plagued the Kingdom was that Drift was the brother of the Dragon whose soul was locked in the Tusurisa. Ergo, many people feared to ride Drift because he might attack you...

But before he even turn to glare at you, Cold would kill him. Despite she'd have to transport the Humans and Demons, and everyone in between across the Hole.

Cold's rumor was that she was the Pheonix's sister. The Pheonix in the Ren/Buk(Tiger-Cat) culture was a forgiving, noble beast who if you defeated it, it accepted it silently.

Cold protected it's passengers from the Hole's power. But because Cold was the remains of a soul, she was very cold. hense the name: Cold.

They say the Hole was what was left of the Tiger's soul after the Tusurisa was made. Empty and dark. They also say it you can make it to the bottem of the Hole, you'll find one part of the Tusurisa. They said it was the Renizen who fueled the Hole's power. They say, also that by birth right the Renizen belongs to Ki.

Ki had always wanted to see then Renizen, but sadly because it was locked down in a deep, dark evil-filled to the brim pit it wasn't likely to happen.

Any person unlucky enough to force a Tiger/Cat to open the Gate, would not be excepted on Drift's back, and Cold would not protect it from the Hole. The Hole would use it's tentacles of the Tiger's anger and dispare to strangle it's next meal.

The group, with the exception of Ki and Kamaru rode of Drift's back. Cold, who floated beside Drift, is where Ki and Kamaru sat.

All the non part Tiger demons glanced around at the Hole, at Drift, and at Cold.

"Woah! Kagome, look at that!" Shippo said pointing below them to a large, dark blue glowing hole in the red surroundings.

"It's filled with an Evil aura." Miroku pointed out.

"That's the Hole." Ki said. "I'll explain later." She brushed off the question.

"Woah! Look at_ that_!" Shippo said again. He pointed ahead.

Kamaru and Ki smiled. "That's Renakai." Kamaru supplied the answer for Shippo

"Home." Ki added with only a hint of sadness.

_**XXXxxxXXX**_

Yeah Chapter 9! The last single digit chapter! Yay! A special thanks to Yuti-Chan for reviewing all of the chapters! Thankies very much! I chose here because I have a big Bass Clarinet test on Monday so I have to practice. Over the summer I'm gonna write a lot so I'm a gonna finish this around then.

I don't plan on a Sequel. Possible Prequel. Nothing set in stone, just possible plans.

XXXX

Kat

XXX


	10. The Dragon

Whee! first multi-digit chapter!

XXXxxxXXX

_"Woah! Look at that!" Shippo said again. He pointed ahead._

_Kamaru and Ki smiled. "That's Renakai." Kamaru supplied the answer for Shippo_

_"Home." Ki added with only a hint of sadness._

**Chapter 10**

**The Dragon's Keeper Reveals Himself.  
**

A magnificent sight was shown upon the group of eight. A giant Mimosa wood door was stained an almost disturbing black. Carved into the black wood were cartoon-like squares. Because the stain didn't go all the way through the wood, the carved wood was an extremely light color.

The rush of warm, dry air rushed past the group as a giant fancy door stood ahead of them cracked open. If you paid close attention you would see the tale of how Tusurisa's was made and the rescue of the Princesses in those extremely light squares. They, the Tiger-Cats, had figured out that the doors were living and recorded notable events.

So if you looked you would see another new cavring on the door. This one showed a man lying on a bed, sleeping. But of course amazed by the opeing of the doors, no one saw the trust to be told.

Cold and Drift sped up to meet the new rays of light spewing in from the door. They got up to a speed where Shippo was sure the flesh of his face would be bending back. And just like that, Cold's and Drift's heads went down, and they stopped abruptly. All humans, Demons, and Half-demons were flung towards the doors.

They all made it of course. Sort of. Cold and Drift didn't.

A searing pair shot though Inuyasha's body. He opened his eyes to see everyone else upside down.

asking himself a "Huh?" before realizing he'd hit a wall upside down.

"Y'all alright?" Kamaru asked. " Sorry. We Cat-Tiger Demons know how to land without injury. Not to mention Cold's and Drift's landings aren't really people friendly."

They looked around to realize, they were sitting, except for Inuyasha, in a pile of pillows, rugs, and old clothes. A landing.

They looked at where they had been thrown from to see a giant almost looking chalked on picture of the Door they'd just been hurled though. The picture, the people of Renakai found out, changes like the real Door. Also it's the only way out of the City.

They took a head count, happy that everyone was here, headed off to the city's palace after Kamaru explained that was where they had to go.

It wasn't 20 feet before a young girl with a long orange tail poking out from her dress, and matching orange hair tied back in a to-be French Braid, aproached the two princesses.

"M'Ladies." She said. This was Denuta, the Palace's Royal Messenger. She bowed low,"You mother has requested to see you at the Royal garden."

"Thank you, Denuta." Ki smiled, and shooed her away politely.

Ki turned to Kamaru. "I can't wait to change into my Kimonos."

Kamaru chuckled. "You loved those like the siblings you never had."

"I know. I guess my name fits!" Ki laughed.

"No wonder, mother hand-made them from her fur!" Kamaru pointed out.

Ki had three formal Kimonos her mother had made. One for each "Level" of formal.

The first, a beautifully made Kimono that was the exact color of Ki's eyes. Decorated with purple flowers. The way Ki's mother, the Queen of Renakai, can do this is because once a Tiger-Cat matures they can change the color of their Skin, hair, claws, and eyes. This one was made for the "Level one" as in more casual meetings.

The second was a deep purple kimono specially made so the cuffs were intact with Ki's want of their color. Like the cuffs were a part of her skin. This one was decorated with what the Tiger Demon's original Mythology was "Resataru" or the goddess of Love. In the language of the Tiger-Cats, Renzenia(1), the meaning of "Ki" is Love. Or Hope depending wether you sue the Cat's or the Tiger's version. Technically speaking Renzenia is formed more of the Tiger's ancient language.

The third actually has a name. In Honor of the boy who saved their lives, noting his name, the Queen made "The Robe of Dragons." This was named so because their savior's name meant Dragon's Keeper in Renzenia This one was a deeper, more magestic purple than that of the second's. it was decorated with a Dragon of course.

The Dragon was made to look realitively like their savior. The dragon was spitting fire, a purple-pinkish color, it had deep cobalt eyes, and it's "Mane" and tail were a deep black.

Only Ki, Kamaru and the Queen knew that the Dragon was based on their Savior.

"Of course I know that!" Ki said.

They chatted untill they reached the city's center square.

By now they had afew people following them. It wouldn't have been bad if the rumor the heir had come back hadn't sprouted though town. Not everyone loves Ki.

They were halfway though the square when...

"KI! What the hell are you doin' back here?" The sound of his voice sent shivers down Ki's spine.

She turned around to see everyone who'd been following her had moved out of the way. At the end of the road there stood a weird looking Cat thing with Snake-like beady eyes.

"Dad, nice to see you again!" Kamaru said trying to get his attention from Ki.

"I asked, what 're you doin' here, Ya?" Ki flinched. the Sylobal( don't kill me!) "Ya" in the Tiger's old touge ment "Idiot"

"I came because Kamaru called me. Got a probblem with that?" Ki said straightening her back.

"Yeah. I got a probblem with you draggin' that scum around here too. We ain't welcomin' no mortals." He said with venom.

Ki opened her mouth to say something before Kamaru's dad turned to her.

"Hey, Kamaru, I heard you were helpin' that human who saved ya'lls lives." He asked in a civilized tone.

"...That's why I went to get Ki, dad. Ki needed to know." She said. The ground below her feet suddenly be came so interesting she couldn't looka t her father.

"Fine. But he aint' stayin'." He turned back to Ki and his oh-so-missed yelling voice came back. "You maybe the heir, and my step-daughter but you ain't on my friend list. Got that?" Kamaru's father said angrilly.

"I know that." Ki said, turned and walked away. That left the angry, fuming father to three in her dust.

Everyone followed. When they were sure they were far enough away and Kamaru's dad was gone, Shippo hopped to Ki's shoulder and asked the next to obvious question.

"So, Ki..." Shippo started. "Why does you step-father hate you so much?"

"Because of me being what I am." Ki said simply.

"Oh..." SHippo said. He'd witnessed how People treat Inuyasha because of him being Half-Demon.

They passed merchants, big buildings and a few angry, ugly Demons.

Finally, before them stood a large, stone Palace. It was covered with drawings of different events in time. Much like the Door to Renakai. Not as old or... well old looking.

"Woah... You live there?" Shippo asked amazed, as though the City just doubled it's size.

"Yep." Kamaru said with a smile. "Us and our family."

Ki snorted at "Family" No wonder. Her twin younger siblings were brats, her step-father tried to kill her once, and her best friend, not blood related, was a fish in the pond of the Royal Garden. Pathetic, huh?

"We're going inside there?" Sango asked this time.

"Nope." Ki replied. "Royal Garden is that way." She pointed to a wrought Iron archway covered with Ivy.

The original group was hesitant to go though the arch but when Ki and Kamaru went though their fears lessened. Not really.

What would you do if you saw evil, bloody, Ivy from Hell dice up a thick-branched bush in less than a second? Then rip it apart? Yeah...

Hesitantly, Inuyasha went though first. He put on a strong face but everyone knew he was nervous. When he made it though the "Gate from Hell" if he wasn't Inuyasha, He would gone made with happiness. Definantly gone mad...

The others followed though the Ivy's archway, to be happy on the other side that they weren't diced up into little pieces.

Once everyone had made it past "The Ivy from Hell" they looked at their surroundings. It was a good 3 acre lot...

"Woah! How do you fit it all in here?" Shippo said like this large city suddenly grew made half it's size.

"The Barrier put up by the Gate." Kamaru said.

Miroku nodded. "The Barrier gives an illusion that the City isn't here."

Ki nodded. "You're smart." She smiled.

The giant 3 acre lot had a few trees here and there, a large pond in the center with a small waterfall. (No one was sure why there was a waterfall.) and a few large rocks settled around it.

"So, Kamaru..." Ki said slowly so she could see Kamaru squirm. "It's the _princesses'_ savior you need me to see..._** Right**_?"

Ki got what she wanted. "Erm... uh... I know it's weird and all..."

"Isn't he supposed to be _dead,_ Kamaru?" Ki asked in her Know-it-all fashion but adding a nice questiony spin to it.

"They've said... They say _they_ were brought back..." Kamaru said quietly so Inuyasha's original group wouldn't hear.

"Really?" Ki's eyes sparked hope.

"Yeah... but they say they were resseracted by N-" Kamaru started to finish but then...

"LADY KAMARU! M'LADY!" everyone's attention flew to two tailed and cat-nosed men with long spears running towards "Lady Kamaru"

When the panting two stopped in from of Ki and Kamaru they dropped to one knee.

"M'Ladies, I'm sorry. It is my fault your father found out, M'Ladies." One with blue-green eyes said to the royalty.

"Lady Kamaru, Lady Ki, Your mother convinced Lady Kamaru's father not to kill him or throw him to the Mole Demons, M'ladies." The other, with Orange-brown eyes, said.

"Guards, go back to your posts. My father would've found out eventually. " Kamaru said politely in her best formal Princess voice.

The two nodded and ran back though the gate to where ever their posts are.

"So um, Kamaru, Why do you have guards if you have that Gate thing?" Sango asked catching up with the two princess in front.

"The Gate only protects us against humans and lesser to mid-level Demons. The stronger Bee Demons like Hizanin, the current Bee Demon's King, and his sons, Itazaru, the eldest, Daitoru, the next eldest, and the youngest, Rarimaru."

Ki grinned a half-moon. "You can cross Rarimaru off that list." Ki's grin grew, if that was possible, when Kamaru gave her an expression that easily read out "You killed him?" Ki nodded.

Kamaru smiled back.

"Anyway... where were we?" Ki asked trying to figure out what Kamaru had been saying about their "savior" from those many years ago.

"Oh well... uh... You'd better just see for yourself..." Kamaru pointed to a handmade bamboo doorway. One of many in the Royal Garden. Her mother put them in there because... erm... because... let's say it's "Where Ki was erm... let's go with 'made'." Yeah... sure...

Anyway, Ki made her way across the grass area with Kamaru and the others at a distance.

By the look in Kamaru's eyes, Ki could tell she had to be convinced it was him. Ki watched as her trembling hand grasped the door's edge. She carefully and slowly pushed the door to the right, it being soundless as it slid. On the first glance inside...

Ki muttered something and nearly fainted. Her vision blurred... her senses went wild, her nose smelled the bed of lilacs where she saw him that second time, she heard him laugh at one of Ki's silly mistakes, she could feel his hand by hers, she cold've sworn she even saw him, those many years ago, smiling at her...

Her vision and senses returned to her with a fight. Her knees felt as though they'd give out, like she'd just put on as much weight as her mother did carrying the twins. They didn't give up they fought. They stood, wobbly.

A woman, looking only a little younger than Kagome's mom, sat looking at a boy on the floor. Ki couldn't brin herself to look. It couldn't be him! They rumors were just rumors! that's all!...right?

The woman who sat beside the boy had her shiny, pink hair tied back in pigtails. She wore a long, deep blood red Kimono that had swirling black spirals going down the sleeves. Her long pink hair in pigtails cascaded over her shoulders and almost to the floor. Her eyes slowly drifted from the man's cut and bruised face to Ki's eyes and Kamaru's who was stand beside her now. the others had to wait outside, the doorway wasn't big enough. Now seeing the woman's eyes, the large pink orbs (like Ki's) stared at her a moments before she spoke. "Ki... do you remember... The Dragon's Keeper?"

Ki weakly nodded. Her knees gave in to Ki's brain's need to reject the incoming information. So he was alive. Who was her brought back by? Why? Why is he cut up like that? Ki's vision blurred a second time. No third. It slowly faded to black. Her other senses didn't betray her this time, only fade and shut down.

"Ki!" Kamaru cried as she caught Ki by wrapping her arms under Ki's armpits.

"What?" Kagome cried, her voice filled to the brim with worry, as she always did. She turned to the room in which the woman with pink hair sat and the man with many cuts and bruises lay. "Oh my god... is that...?"

The others crowded around the door as Kamaru dragged Ki away from the door so she could get some fresh air.

"I-It is!" Miroku said incredibly.

"But, Inuyasha didn't you kill him at Mount. Hakurei?" Shippo asked.

"I thought so... I guess not..." Inuyasha said gripping the end of his sword.

"Stop!" Kamaru cried as she saw Inuyasha's knuckles turn white from gripping the Tetsusiaga's(Don't kill me I'm tired, poor, and lonely!... erm.. nevermind..) end. "Please, do-" Kamaru stopped as Ki's head jerked and mumbled something.

Ki had begun the phrase with her mouth more or less against Kamaru's Hakamas, so all Kamaru made out, even with a cat's ears, was "Kotsu"

the woman with the pink hair stepped to the doorway. "Kamaru, I leave his tending to, to you. Ki'll be up and kicking soon. don't let her get too close. Her mind won't be able to take this all in at once. On closer inspection of the woman's face they could see she had markings somewhat close to those of Sesshomaru's. A pointed pink line extended from the edge of the woman's eyes to half way past her eyes. But this only existed on one eye, her left.

The woman nodded and headed off making it past the crowd of the original group. Then stopped. "And Kamaru..." She turned to her daughter. "Be sure to tend to his broken arm. It's very nasty."

Kamaru nodded. "Yes, mother."

XXXxxxXX

1) Renzenia means Tiger's soul's mouth or language. If you said "Renzenia" in the Cat's language it means Tiger's Soul's Sword. Close but not exact. And yes I went though the trouble to altering it, I'm such a nerdy idiot! xD

Sorry if it's bad compared to the other chapters I was listening to _Bring me to Life_, _Numb_, _Rockstar, Shut Up, Giving In_ and _Time of Dying_ super loud. It was one of those days you wanna drown everything else out. ( Or rather a few days, I didn't write all this in one 4-hour time slot!)

Also: introducing the new longest chapter at nearly 3,000+ words XD This is nowhere near as long as my fan-fic stash I'm too embarrest about to add. My longest one had 12 chapters and 70,000+ words.

I know ya'll want to see Ban more but the next chapter tell more of the tale of how Ki and Ban met and their memories, got it?

--Kat


	11. Memories from a lifetime before, Part 1

Woot! I is like so happy about my flourishing (sorta) time I have so much free time now! SUMMMEEEERRRRR!

And Now I have a helper for the it's-hard-to-connect-the-dots people.! After this chapter, before the next try to figure out how Banryu is related to Chapter 8!

XXX

_The woman with the pink hair stepped to the doorway. "Kamaru, I leave his tending-to, to you. Ki'll be up and kicking soon. Don't let her get too close. Her mind won't be able to take this all in at once." On closer inspection of the woman's face they could see she had markings somewhat close to those of Sesshomaru's. A pointed pink line extended from the edge of the woman's eye to half way past her eye. But this only existed on one eye, her left. It sort of reminded Kagome of the evil priestess, Tsubaki.  
_

_The woman nodded and headed off making it past the crowd of the original group. Then stopped. "And Kamaru..." She turned to her daughter. "Be sure to tend to his broken arm. It's very nasty."_

_Kamaru nodded. "Yes, mother."_

**Chapter 11**

**Memories of a Lifetime Before, Part 1  
**

The group, minus Kamaru who was tending to Bankotsu's broken arm, and Ki who was still out for the count, sat around the pond in the garden. Many orange and white Koi fish swam around in the pond, acting like sharks, waiting for one of the six to feed them.

Each one of the group had something troubling them. And each trouble had something in common. It had to do with _this_.

_This_ including Ki, Kamaru, and Bankotsu._ This _included why they were helping their "friend" help the enemy.

Inuyasha was mulling over weather he really would've killed Bankotsu while he was already seriously injured and unaware of his surroundings. He spared him at Mount Hakurei, he didn't go after him when he escaped. He had bigger fish to catch. That evil-ass bastard, Naraku. Inuyasha mentally sighed. He'd let Bankotsu put of his grasp this time, as long as Bankotsu didn't still pose threat.

Sango and Miroku both remembered Kamaru saying "_their savior was here._" Did this mean _Bankotsu _was their savior? _He_ saved them when they were young? No way. Not this guy. A mercenary who's killed over two thousand Humans and Demons all together. No way.

Shippo and Kagome both thought the same thing. They hoped Ki would be okay. And sort of understanding Bankotsu he would owe debt to them. Them, of course, being Kamaru and Ki. So he would sort of obey them. Sort of. Not will, Kagome guessed.

On cue, everyone but Kirara, who was sleeping, sighed. Amazed at their perfect timing almost everyone let out an uneasy laugh.

XXX

Everything looked brown. the walls, the ceiling, the floor. No details at all. Just brown. A prison of mud?

Ki almost swore a Demon had come and bite her head with sinfully sharp teeth a few times for the amount of pain radiating from it. She wanted to lift a hand to hold her head but her muscles weren't even aching half as bad as her head, and she couldn't. She was amazed she could even think straight. By now a human her age would've either still been unconscious or kicking and screaming in pain.

Since she couldn't move she decided to let the darkness nipping at her vision to take her. Her brown-blob vision faded as the black took over her eyes...

XXX

_"Mother!" A young black-hair Demoness cried. Tears streaked from her green eyes. If Kamaru could truly reveal her true form, she would've. But, because she was not of age in the Tiger-Cat society, she was not permitted to. The Queen's heir or not.  
_

_"Shut up!" The winged Bee Demon commanded. Kamaru choked back a sob with wide eyes staring at the supposedly very handsome, Itazaru. She was only nine! Why would they want her? Even if mother showed up she was outnumbered and, despite Kamaru's faith in her mother, she knew she was overpowered._

_"It'll be okay, Kamaru." The elder by five years, Ki soothed. Ki_ _definitely would've transformed and kicked those two's asses, except the fact, if they fell, they'd die. Also... Ki glanced to the cloud-filled sky.  
_

_"I said shut up, you worthless Half-Demon!" Itazaru commanded again. Itazaru being eldest was carrying Ki over his shoulder._

_"Bite Me!" Ki snarled. She didn't care if she got hurt, she cared more about Kamaru. Kamaru was the heir, and without the heir, the Queen would have to become pregnant again and then wait six months before she would give birth to another heir. Not to mention with Ki being the elder it was her job as protector.  
_

_Itazaru snarled back. "I would, you worthless trash, but if you get hurt, we get hurt!"_

_Ki stuck her tongue out childishly and Kamaru held back a tearful snicker._

_While Ki was flung carelessly over Itazaru's shoulder, while Daituro carried Kamaru with much more care. As though he was carrying a baby kitten around. Despite the tears that streaked Kamaru's face. They'd both been told about their grandparents and about them being killed by Hizanin and his father, the wicked Kafadora._

_The dark, cloudy sky loomed above. It was cloudy so it was impossible to see the New Moon above. The dreaded new moon. Ki's eyes had lost their pink coloring and were a beautiful blue. Her long black hair had lost it's shine. Her claws and, luckily for Itazaru, her fangs had gone away. But her personality remained, much to Itazaru's hatred._

_If this had been merely two weeks from now their asses would've been kicked so hard they wouldn't sit for a week. But it wasn't meant to be. It was two weeks before and Ki was powerless. In a few years, Ki would have a nice laugh about that night.  
_

_They'd finally made it to the Bee Demon's cave. Or rather the royal family's part of the cave. The other part's was more to the east by a town they attacked when they got hungry. the royal family either had someone bring fresh meat to them, or hunted from another town.  
_

_A rumor going around the Bee Demons was that the town had hired Demon Slayers and they were to attack tomorrow morning. By then the whole tribe would've been ready. They'd get free lunch._

_Daituro eased Kamaru down, who instantly curled up into a ball. Itazaru basically threw Ki down. Ki ignored Itazaru's hate-filled throw and scooted over next to Kamaru, wrapping protective arms around her, whispering to her as though she was Kamaru's mother despite the fact Ki could never give birth to a full Demon. Cursed to never have a full-blooded human or Demon child._

XXX

Ki coughed, the best she could do to laugh. To think that in the years following she actually yearned to be human...

XXX

_Kamaru held back tears. She didn't want to die at the hands of the Demon who killed their Grand parents. Ki looked around for any other escape route to run if they got the chance. None. _

_The Cave was on the side of a mountain, surrounded by greenery and rocks. Pretty if you aren't a pack of Bee Demons hostage.  
_

_"You know what we're gonna do?" Rarimaru said finally showing up. His father and his brothers thought he was too young to help on the trip to catch the young ones._

_Ki glared a "no."_

_"When you pretty Mama gets here we're gonna kill 'er!" Rarimaru snickered. "The rest of the Bee Demons are at the top of the mountain and when you Mama gets here it'll be a blood fest!"_

_He leaned in close enough that Ki could see a sliver of meat between two of Rarimaru's sadistic teeth. "A blood fest of a certain Tiger-Cat's blood."_

_He leaned back and watched Kamaru squirm. "And then we'll kill you, little one." He said pointing to now really crying Kamaru. "Tiger-Cat meat is too tough for even us."_

_"And you... Half-Demon." Rarimaru smiled. "Because Tiger-Cat meat is tough, and human's meat is too tender you'll be perfect. not to mention Tiger-Cat meat has this tangy flavor to it we Bee Demons just lust for!" he let out an equally sadistic laugh, equal with his teeth._

_"My mother's going to kill you, Rarimaru!" Ki said venomously. _

XXX

Ki laugh-coughed again. Irony... Or something.

XXX

_"Aw... so cute. You have such faith don't you, Ki?" Rarimaru laughed again and headed off to guard the tunnel down to the rooms of the Royal Family._

_It almost freaked Ki out to watch in amazement. Two Bee Demons flew into the Cave's opening. "M'lords! There is a small army of humans and a Demon approaching! they've taken down a lot of the men still at the other ca-" He never got to finish as a sword -Ki thought it was a sword- that reminded Ki a lot like a snake curled around one of them. It seemed oddly familier... she'd never seen a sword that could do that before.  
_

_The other flung around just to have it's head chopped off by a long, shiny with blood sword... no..._

_A halberd. Ki'd heard about them. Supposedly When Tusurisa was split, because they'd expanded the had turned into a halberd.  
_

_The snake like sword imploded on the poor victim Demon and small bloodied parts fell. The sword untangled its self and retracted to it's owner._

_Against the barely visable light from the star light, seven silhouettes were outlined. Two were imaginably large. Two demons?_

_"Seems like we missed some, guys." The one with the halberd said. The three brothers were wide-eyed now._

_"Y-You're humans!" Daituro said stuttering. He was a gentlemen, sure, but in battle he acted his place as second oldest. But normally didn't hear a lot of his army had been killed by humans.  
_

_"After you," The one with the halberd said. And three others stepped forward. From their silhouettes Ki guessed one was a girl, one had three very pointed fingers on each hand, and the third... looked like he had a cloth for hair..._

_She could also tell the girlish one was the one with the snake sword. Why was it so famillier?...it had a name! What was it's name?... something tuo... The girly one pulled back the sword, ready to aim... He flung it forward and it rammed though Rarimaru's arm, curved around and nailed the other arm. Rarimaru would've pulled them out but they were already gone._

_"Heh, this'll be easy." One said. Ki couldn't figure out who in the darkness._

_The three Bee demons were position to attack, except... Rarimaru bolted down the tunnel to Hizanin's lair. And bust back up in a flash. shit... Ki thought sadly.  
_

_XXX(sorta)_

_(POV with Band of Seven known/named)_

_Jakotsu smiled. Suikotsu was right. This would be easy. There were only three there... He lifted his Jakotsutuo again and flung it this time at the biggest one, Daituro, It easily caught him in his side, curled over his opposite shoulder and stabbed that side's arm. While he cried out in sudden pain, Renkotsu and Suikotsu made their moves.  
_

_Renkotsu took a swig of his wonderful I'm-gonna-spit-fire-at-you-now-drink-thing, and spat easily. Fire erupted from his mouth causing angry burn marks, making themselves known on Daituro's and part of Itazaru's bodies. Suikotsu jumped behind Daituro, while falling back to earth his claws caught neatly in the flesh of Daituro's back, causing three nice, clean, bloody cuts right between his wings. Daituro let out another cry of pain. he couldn't move, if he moved the stab in his side could easily hit on the edge of a Bee Demon's enlarged lungs.  
_

_Rarimaru made a wild leap at Suikotsu only to have six sharp claws shoved in his stomach. With a little "oof" he jerked back and fell on his butt, gasping for air. Appearantly, one claw strayed to one of his lungs. Bee Demons were weak around their lungs. Extremely weak.  
_

_At that moment a larger, buffer, manly-ier Bee Demon than Daituro emerged from the tunnel. Suikotsu was stuck between struggling Daituro and this newcomer... Hizanin. _

_Hizanin took a mad leap at Suikotsu, who barely missed being squashed, and jerked Jakotsutuo out of his second eldest son, with Daituro giving a cry of pain when the sword was carelessly jerked from his flesh, thankfully for him not hitting his lung.  
_

_With a quick thought of "If they're Demon killers, they'll kill Kamaru and Ki, and if we're lucky the Queen." he hefted Rarimaru over his shoulder and cried "Flee!" _

_Hizanin was in no condition to go into a full fledged battle, a recent battle with a snake demon claiming to be Kamaru's uncle left him with a bad bite in his left lung. he was in better shape than his three sons sure, but if that wound was reopened it wouldn't be good.  
_

_Itazaru was the first to sprout wings and narrowly miss Kyokotsu's fist. Hizanin didn't bother going by Kyokotsu instead flew like a bullet straight over his shoulder fast enough Kyokotsu couldn't react. Thus leaving poor, injured Daituro. The three who became the assault closed in on the large, injured Bee Demon. _

_With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Daituro burst out his wings, and Renkotsu narrowly missed losing his head._

_With the fourth of the four gone it was time for them to raid the place. _

_"Hey look!" Kyokotsu said pointing to the sky. A large mob of Bee Demons were following the four flying away. From the shine coming from the silhouette with the giant blood-coated halberd, Ki could tell he was smiling.  
_

_"Let's go." Bankotsu said. He turned to Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. "You two stay out here." He realized Mukotsu's poisens wouldn't help if they weren't masked and were in a confined place. _

_Mukotsu nodded before Bankotsu said anything._

_Before they took a few steps, they'd spotted the sisters._

_"Hey look! We missed two!" Jakotsu said almost happily, resting Jakotsutuo on his shoulder, but it also made it easier to strike. He was a good fifteen feet away, sure, but it still made Ki feel uneasy. Why did she know that sword?  
_

_"Hmm?" Bankotsu seemed to asked before coming up behind The other three who were looking at the human hugging the Demon._

_Ki's sudden maternal instinct took over. She jumped to her feet and stood in front of Kamaru. It took a lot of guts. A fourteen year old Half-Demon in her human form against four trained mercenaries._

_"Don't hurt her." Ki said simply with gritted teeth._

_"Why shouldn't we?" Renkotsu challenged._

_"Because... I'll kill you if you do." Ki said. "I'd rather die than see her die." She spread her arms wide to protect Kamaru better._

_"What if we kill you first?" Bankotsu asked. He wouldn't. Even he wouldn't kill a human child. He was testing how much she would protect her friend. How much she was like him._

_Kamaru's nerve came back. Her needed nerves of steel. "If you kill Ki, I'll kill you." She said jumping to her feet behind Ki._

_Bankotsu smirked. "By the way you were huddled together, and the fact, you're human," He pointed to Ki, "And you're obviously not one of those Bee Demons," He pointed to Kamaru. "I'm guessing you were either are their next meal, or a hostage."_

_Ki and Kamaru exchanged looks. Then nodded._

_"Well We're only being paid to kill the Bee Demons so let's leave 'em." Bankotsu said and shrugged._

_If the human jaw could, Suikotsu's and Renkotsu's would've buried themselves somewhere in the mountain._

_"Oh well." Jakotsu said brushing it off. He shrugged and walked over by the tunnel._

_Renkotsu was the first to object. "Are you okay, brother?" He asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Then why leave them? They maybe children but that hasn't really stopped you before." Renkotsu objected. Suikotsu knew when to shut up. So he kept quiet and joined the other two at the tunnel's entrance._

_Bankotsu smirked. "They don't give up on each other. They protect each other."_

_"So?"_

_"They're..." Bankotsu almost laughed. "They're like me."_

_Renkotsu got the picture. _

_He sighed and walked over to the others._

_Ki's arms dropped happily that they could leave. Of course... not without mom coming first._

_And at that moment, a flash of pink and purple passed though the entrance and a woman appeared in the human eye's spectrum. She relaxed as soon as she saw the four humans._

_"Humans?" She asked incredulously._

_Kamaru was first to react, brushing past Ki. She ran and wrappered her arms around her mother's legs. Not being tall enough to give her a hug. "Mother!" She cried._

_"Kamaru! You're okay?" She said looking in Kamaru's green eyes._

_Ki smiled and ran over to her mother, not giving her a hug. Still aware other people were watching._

_The Queen stood in front of Kamaru, between her and the majority of the group of mercenaries._

_"Who are you? Did you take my daughters?" She asked icily._

_"No, Mother!" Ki said defending them. "They saved us from Hizanin's trap!"_

_The Queen blinked."Is this true, Kamaru?" Ki was almost sad her mother didn't believe her, but the relief of not being dinner that day overwhelmed the sadness.  
_

_Kamaru gave a weak nod._

_The Queen turned back to the mercenaries before her. "We owe you a debt. Thank You." She nodded politely._

_The four at the tunnel's entrance either nodded or smiled, Bankotsu did both._

XXX

Ki almost sighed. The darkness had consumed her but she thought she'd be unconscious at least. Not stuck in a flashback of her life of fifteen years before. It was like she was there, just in an out-of-body experience. She knew what was next. It was her's and the braided-haired mercenary's re-meeting.

XXX

_A river of black cascaded__ over a light green Kimono. The wearer of the grass-green Kimono took a deep breath though her nose of the field of lilacs._

_Ki lay on her stomach, nose down in a sea of beautiful purple flowers. She came here when she wanted to escape from the wrath of Kamaru's father or just away from the Palace and city._

_She rolled over to her back and glanced around. She was on the other side of the plains where the Gate was. There, there was a small forest that got disconnected from the rest of the forest on the opposite side of the hill on the other side of the plains._

_Inside the small forest was a clearing, no one knew why, and inside was a large bed of lilacs._

_Ki sighed. It was two weeks ago that she'd been kidnapped by Itazaru and Daitoru. She sighed again. If she hadn't been mortal that day she could've recognized his scent when he was close enough. But Tiger-Cat's weren't famous in the area for their noses._

_The Tiger's Eye was a great advantage. It was like a camera in a way. Any Demon with a 1/4 of their blood of that of a Tiger's, like Ki's, they have the same power in their eyes as a full Tiger Demon. The Tiger's Eye can see incredible distances, the Demon has photographic memory, and it could be 15 years later than the first time you saw a person, and the Tiger's Eye could recognize them._

_At least her eyes had seen his face well enough to remember him. How old was he? She thought silently. Can't be too much older than me... Ki sort of blushed. He was kinda cute..._

_Her attention fled from her thoughts to a rustle of leaves. Ki jumped to her feet, no matter how unlikely a Bee Demon would come this close to the barrier. Plus if it was a Bee Demon, because it was two weeks after the new moon, it was the Tiger's half Moon. Her Tiger blood was ready to be let free._

_This definitely was not a fighting Kimono... More difficulty. It was bad enough that she was out in the open and her opponent was in the tree's many shadows. Not to mention her body ached from training Kamaru earlier. Sure she was half-Demon, but it still hurt.  
_

_"Who's there?" She demanded powerfully._

_"Hmm?" Came the reply as on foot stepped out of the shadows of the trees. Immediately her Tiger's Eye kicked in, but it really didn't have to._

_The figure stepped into the open and Ki relaxed. Slightly. He still held that massive Halberd._

_Ki's tail twitched to her side as Ki remembered she was, in fact, wearing her green Kimono. The one that had a slit in the back so she could poke her tail out._

_"What?" Ki demanded again as she watched his two cobalt eyes look her over, trying to remember that face._

_Ki waited what seemed like an hour before demanding again, "What?"_

_"You're that kid..." Bankotsu said trying to figure out why she had cat ears and a tail, and not to mention her eyes were pink._

_"Yeah, so?" Ki said, attitude included._

_"You're... a Half-Demon?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow._

_"What about it?" Ki didn't really care if people knew she was half-Demon. Her ego let her believe she was better and could kick their asses any time._

_"What're you doing here?" He asked taking a step forward. Not in a menacing or scared way, casually, like he was just normally walking to her. Ki's inner concentration made it so her instincts didn't let her take a step back._

_"I can ask you the same thing." She said for the first time in their conversation without attitude, but she did cross her arms._

_"I come here to relax when I'm in the area." He shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.  
_

_Ki nodded. It was obvious he wasn't going to hurt her. "So do I..." her voice trailed off._

_"So, why were you at the Bee Demon's cave?" Bankotsu asked, obvious that he'd forgotten he'd figured out why._

_Ki glanced to ground almost sadly. "Our families are at war. Have been for a long time. My grandparents were killed by Hizanin, that demon that carried Rarimaru, the smallest Bee Demon." Ki said, biting her lower lip with thought, doing her best to explain who was who in the Bee Demon society.  
_

_Bankotsu smiled and sighed at the same time. "Yeah, I know humans are having a lot of wars lately. I guess that's why our group is famous. We're the best group of mercenaries in all of Japan!"_

_Bankotsu could tell from the look Ki gave him she didn't know. Normal. Not too many people knew them by face or name. Only by the group's name. "We're the Band of Seven."_

_Now it was Ki's turn of if-the-jaw-could-do-this, it would've fallen off all together. "Y-You're part of the Band of Seven?"_

_"I'm the leader of the Band of Seven."_

_"So..you're Bankotsu?" Ki asked hesitantly, her brow furrowed with disbelief.  
_

_Bankotsu was shocked... sort of. She knew him by name! Odd. No one that night said his name, did they?  
_

_"How'd...?"_

_"A few years ago there was a war raging between two towns, one was my father's. The other village had many more soldiers, resources, and weapons than my father's village. But my father's village was rich because they had many doctors and tailors." Ki paused to see if he would remember. "So, they employed you."_

_"Oh, I remember that! It was the richest, small town I've seen." His eyes brightening suddenly. He took Banryu easily off his shoulder to rest it against a tree, which creaked in protest against the massive sword's hundreds of pounds of weight.  
_

_Ki nodded, "They won because of your services, they haven't been bothered since then." Ki paused. _

_Bankotsu scoffed. "They'd better not've. One of 'em put a dent in Jakotsu's sword. Took the blacksmith forever to fix it."_

_Ki's eyes widened. She was literally jumping for joy. "I knew it!"_

_Bankotsu actually took a step back. "Wha?"_

_"I knew I knew that sword!" Ki smiled, "My father is the best blacksmith in the whole town! He said it was the only sword he'd every heard of that was actually named for it's owner. Also he had to almost remake it from scratch because of the way the sword was made." Ki almost squealed from excitement she'd been right. "My father isn't really a blacksmith, per say, but his father was a great man and passed his knowledge of the metal working," She smiled again. "and he passed some his knowledge to me!"  
_

XXX

This is two parted -sigh- It's really long but necessary for development and the Reader's understanding. 'kay?

Also: do you like it this long? Or do you like the normally 1,000-2,000 word chapters? I wish to know!

words: pushin' 4,000

--Kat


	12. Memories from a lifetime before, Part 2

_"A few years ago there was a war raging between two towns, one was my father's. The other village had many more soldiers, resources, and weapons than my father's village. But my father's village was rich because they had many doctors and tailors." Ki paused to see if he would remember. "So, they employed you."_

_"Oh, I remember that! It was the richest, small town I've seen." His eyes brightening suddenly. He took Banryu easily off his shoulder to rest it against a tree, which creaked in protest against the massive sword's hundreds of pounds of weight.  
_

_Ki nodded, "They won because of your services, they haven't been bothered since then." Ki paused. _

_Bankotsu scoffed. "They'd better not've. One of 'em put a dent in Jakotsu's sword. Took the blacksmith forever to fix it."_

_Ki's eyes widened. She was literally jumping for joy. "I knew it!"_

_Bankotsu actually took a step back. "Wha?"_

_"I knew I knew that sword!" Ki smiled, "My father is the best blacksmith in the whole town! He said it was the only sword he'd every heard of that was actually named for it's owner. Also he had to almost remake it from scratch because of the way the sword was made." Ki almost squealed from excitement she'd been right. "My father isn't really a blacksmith, per say, but his father was a great man and passed his knowledge of the metal working," She smiled again. "and he passed some his knowledge to me!"_

**Chapter 12 **

**Memories From a Lifetime Before**

** _Part II_**

Pain was the enemy now. All Ki's energy went to either ignoring the pain, or sleeping past the pain. At first Ki wasn't sure why she hurt, she'd just fainted! She didn't even hit anything. After a moment of thinking Ki realized her brain was putting these facts up because it wished her not to continue though her memoirs of one of her only true friends. Then Ki realized, the pain was doing the same thing, willing her to focus on it.

Being as Ki is, she closed her eyes and began counting cats. _1...2...3...4...15,284..._

XXX

It was almost becoming a habit, really. Ki's and Bankotsu's meetings became less awkward and more casual and on a weekly basis. A year after her first meeting with the famed mercenary, Ki was the heir despite Kamaru's father's wishes. Ki swore if he could've he would've strangled her then and there.

Because Ki was of age in the Tiger-Cat village, she could go as far as she pleased from the Gate. Because the Queen was busy being_ the Queen_, Ki needed to train with someone. Kamaru knew less than Ki, and Kamaru's father didn't even speak to her.

So for the next few years she traveled with the only person willing to train her...

XXXX

_The float on Drift seemed extra weird compared to normal. Ki braced herself for the inevitable fling approaching fast. She jerked back when Drift and Cold sped up. Ki clenched her eyes closed as she saw the Gate approaching. The archway from Hell... no, just the ivy's from Hell._

_As predicted, Ki was flung at the Gate. Drift didn't miss, of course. Ki felt the weird tingly, creepy-crawly feeling you get after passing though the Dragon's Archway coming from the city._

_Ki closed her fist around a tuff of grass. She lay face-down in the grass. She picked herself up, brushing the invisible dust off her black and red Kimono. The grass tickled her feet as she looked around, hoping her new teacher didn't see._

_When the news of who Ki's new trainer was got to the King, he objected. Of course, __objected isn't the word Ki would use. More along the lines of "__Disastrously argued until the cows came home." Anyway, Ki eventually made the case of, "if you don't like it, you teach me," winning the match against her step-father._

_The village her father and her teacher and his group were staying at was over the hill. Or rather the extension of the village they were staying at was there. The real village was up the mountain past the hills. This part of the village called its self an extension despite the fact there was a palace._

_Ki's father worked as the blacksmith for the king but was really just a worker for the palace. Being his daughter, Ki could get into the village with no probblem just getting in, but of course no one understands a half-demon._

_Ki took off running before hearing a metalic __Clink! Ki almost blushed as she turned around and picked up her new sword, the Banazenkai. It was the soul of the mythical Tusurisa. Technically it was both Banazenkai and Renazenria. the two halves of the soul._

_Ki carefully poked it back in it's special hole Ki had cut for it in her kimono. After checking that the sword was completely secure, she bolted up the side of the hill, it being close to the Cat's half moon she was filled to the brim with energy. She reached the top easily. The small village nestled there was where her seven new masters were, and her father._

_Ki pumped her legs as she sprinted down the hill side. She slowed as she reached the more gravelly part of the road, which lead to the gate of this village. She slowed down to a walk once the gate's guards had spotted her. They were armed with spears when they saw her._

_"Hey it's Redoto's kid!" One guard said._

_"That's the princess of the Tiger-Cats?" The other said in disbelief. What did they expect? A roaring, beautiful, powerful Demoness?_

_"Yep!" By his tone, Ki decided, yes they did._

_Ki passed the snickering guards into the village. Mothers held onto their children, unsure about this cat-eared, tiger-tailed half-Demoness. Ki knew the path to the Blacksmith's workplace by heart. Going past the palace's guards without a second look from the guards._

_Was she so weak that even weak humans disregarded her? Was she destined to be weak? To be helpless? Ki's brow furrowed and headed up the marble stairs._

_Another set of stairs loomed above her, instead of going directly to the palace she turned right. Heading that way lead her to a medium sized hut. Out side were two monstrous beings, mountainous really._

_"Ki." The smaller one said. Or rather rumbled._

_"We were starting to get worried." The larger, Kyokotsu said._

_Ki nodded a hello. "No need, I'm alive." She smiled and pushed past the bamboo mat of a door._

_Inside an elderly man who was balding was pounding away at a small white-hot blade. He was surrounded by a short, pudgy man, a taller, bald man, a feminine man, a taller, and black haired man who looked like his true wish was to kill someone that all stood around the blacksmith's table. Ki' s gaze moved to the last man leaning against the wall in the corner. His long, black, braided hair fell over one shoulder. Beside him was his companion, a large halberd._

_The elderly man's gazed moved from the now red-hot metal to the girl standing in the doorway. "So you've decided to show your face?" He chuckled. "Amazing, the same man who saves my village, saves my daughter's life!" He smiled. Everyone was looking at a smiling Ki now._

_"Nice of you to show up. We were about to go get you." The man with braided hair said. Ki's smile widened._

_"Yeah, you wouldn't get far past the Dragon's Gate. In fact you'd be dead." Ki shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm guessing you got my mother's message?"_

_"Yep." He replied._

_"And?"_

_"We accept." A happy Bankotsu said._

_Ki was about to reply back to the leader of the seven-man group but was interrupted by a cough. A hinting, suggestive cough by a certain feminine male._

_Bankotsu shrugged. "Six of us accept." He nodded to Jakotsu. "You can guess the one opposing."_

_Ki was almost shocked Renkotsu had voted a yes. They'd never really been friends. Ki spent more time talking with Bankotsu than the rest of the Band of Seven. But Suikotsu was second. Ki found him exceptionally interesting compared to normal humans..._

_But of course none who had heard of the Band of Seven has ever accused them of being normal. Kyokotsu looked more like a Demon than anything (Ki thought he might be half Demon), Ginkotsu was half machine, Mukotsu's looks weren't normal, not to mention he was an expert in making toxins. Renkotsu could breathe fire for heaven's sake! Suikotsu was split between a doctor and a blood thirsty mercenary! Jakotsu... was... well, he was Jakotsu._

_But Bankotsu. Unordinary didn't do justice for him. It was infeasible to come up with a word to describe him. He braided his hair, had eyes like oceans, carried an unimaginably heavy halberd. Need I go on?_

_"Glad to be widely accepted." Ki said still smiling._

_The metal worker put the claws into the burning furnace behind him. "Ki, did your mother g-"_

_"Yes, father." Ki said pulling the sword and it's sheath form her Kimono. "The Banazenkai is right here. Renazenria, too." She pulled the edge of the sword from it's sheath. The metal reflected the burning fire from the furnace._

_"Ah, good. I don't want my daughter going off without her birth rightous sword!" He said wiping sweat from his brow. He pulled the blade form the furnace and picked up his mallet. He brought down the mallet three times, examined it and placed it in a barrel of water. Large amounts of steam poured into the room._

_Ki slid her sheathed sword back into it's slot. No need for it now._

_With the help of her Tiger eyes, she could see her father pull the blade out of the barrel. He moved back over to the table, picking up a leather glove that held two other blades. He carefully pushed that blade back into it's groove._

_"Here you go," He said handing the claws to Suikotsu. He slid them on his right hand, looked at them a second then nodded a "yes"._

_"Are we ready to go?" Renkotsu asked, looking around at everyone._

_Suikotsu nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Good, if we want to make it to the next village, we'd better leave soon." Renkotsu said. _

_Ki stood aside so the four who had watched Redoto's metal working left. Thus leaving Bankotsu, Ki and her father._

_Bankotsu leaned off the wall, picking up his beloved halberd. "So you're going to be following us?" He almost chuckled. "I guess we won't be the Band of Seven anymore, Ki?" _

_Ki smiled. "I guess not."_

_Bankotsu nodded his thanks to Redoto, then left. _

_Ki sighed. "I guess my life never settles down, eh, dad?" _

_Redoto went over and hugged his daughter. "Nope." He laughed, "No one in this family's lives ever calm down."_

_Ki smiled and hugged her father again. "I'll see you if we come close again!"_

_Her father nodded and ran a hand though Ki's black hair. "You do that, be sure to drop by if you need anything. Got that?"_

_Ki half smiled, "Okay."_

_"And don't get yourself killed, okay? I don't really know how much these people fight!"_

_"Okay, dad." Ki smirked. "You too, don't go making the sword that'll kill you!"_

_"I won't! Now off with you! You don't want to be left behind, do you?"_

XXX

Ki sighed. Again she'd woken up from her memoirs. There was only one other memory that stood amongst the rest. Ki thought a second. No, that wasn't true. Two. Ki wanted to sigh. Two memories from a lifetime before. One wasn't so bad, the other attacked her conscious for years before she finally willed herself to forget.

XXX

_The constant trickle of the stream was enough to keep Ki content._

_The eight of them had decided to stop for the night, it was already sun set, and there had been rumors in the last town of robbers who lurked in the hills. Thus the eight-man (and girl) group stopped in the hills. They could get whatever loot the robbers had with them, and they'd get bloodshed._

_By now, eight months into her training, Ki had gotten used to the idea of killing just to kill. She didn't agree, but when traveling with mercenaries, do as the monkeys do._

_Ki sat cross legged by the stream that ran between the hills. The trickle annoyed Renkotsu and Suikotsu enough so they weren't sitting near her. In fact only Ki, Mukotsu, and Bankotsu sat by the river. Mukotsu was gathering water for one of his toxins. All they knew was the toxin was a creepy yellow. Everyone else was past a clump of bushes and trees by the actually "road."_

_Mukotsu gathered enough water, then hobbled off to where the rest of the poison was, leaving Bankotsu and Ki alone._

_Ki relaxed. Relaxation was needed for meditation. She used her meditation time to think over her day, what could've done better, what she did good, so on._

_Bankotsu looked towards Ki. She almost looked like she'd fallen asleep. Doubtful though._

_He gave a quiet sigh and laid down in the grass, Banryu beside him, flat on the ground._

_The stars shone like far away fireflies that stood still. He could pick out the one that looked like a pan, and the one the people from the continent call "Orion's Belt"._

_Sure, you could see stars most nights in the Feudal Era, but Bankotsu was totally fascinated by them. How far away are they? What are the stars? Candles? Lost souls? If he ever told anyone about his fascination and he was a mercenary, well, it's just two things that don't really click._

_A brighter star shone. He'd heard some lune on the northern part of the continent had called that another planet. named it Venus, for one of their Gods. Bankotsu couldn't help but crack a smile. If there really was other planets, he'd make sure to get one named Bankotsu. But of course he wasn't of godly standards. But hey, he'd threaten the guy with his Banryu if he had to._

_He brow furrowed. No, he wouldn't. He'd earn it._

_"Ki?" He said getting her attention._

_Ki cracked open one eyelid, "Yes?"_

_"Do you know anything about the people from the continent's Gods?" He asked._

_Ki perked up. She turned more so she was facing him. "Yeah, my both great-grandparents came from the continent. My grandparents lived there for a while before coming here." She tilted her head with curiosity. "Why do you want to know?"_

_"What can you tell me about their Gods?" He asked, ignoring her question._

_"Well there is Zeus, God of the sky, Posiden, God of water, Hades, God of the Underworld. There's Artemis, Godess of hunting and the moon, Aphrodite, Godess of beauty and love, Apollo, God of the Sun, Athena, Godess of knowledge."_

_Bankotsu sat up. "Aren't there more?"_

_Ki was sparked by his interest. "Yeah, I can't remember them all."_

_"So... where did those Gods come from?" He asked puzzled._

_Ki smiled. "A Titan named Kronos is the father to them. I can't remember the whole story but he ate his children and the mother hid Zeus. Now don't go quoting me, I think, Zeus poisoned Kronos and he spat up the others. I think they imprison the other Titans. I can't remember."_

_Bankotsu nodded his understanding. That was a lot to remember._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_He shrugged. "Knowledge."_

_"Since when do you care about knowledge?"_

_He looked back to the stars. "I won't really use it, but what do you think of the stars?"_

_This caught Ki off guard. "Well..." She looked at the dark night sky. "I sort--"_

_"You two!" The two the voice mentioned spun around to the sound of the voice._

_Three men holding swords stood twenty feet away. Ki had to hand it to them. They were sneaky and this was the day before the Cat's full moon. She didn't even hear them. They were stealthy._

_"Stand up." Another man commanded._

_Ki complied, standing up, but moving to the side of Bankotsu. He got picked up his Banryu, its tip going though where Ki would've been standing. He stood, the giant halberd resting on her shoulder. At the sight of this giant sword the three men were readied for battle._

_Ki pulled out her sword, the Banazenkai._

_"H-Hey!" the third man stuttered. "Put those down and we won't hurt you!"_

_Ki held the sword horizontally and put it next to her lips. "Transform." she whispered. The sword was surrounded by a ghostly black for a second, then it dissapated and Renazenria appeared._

_"What's this trickery?" The first guy asked._

_"Shall I?" Ki asked Bankotsu, mock politely._

_"Go right ahead," Bankotsu said, pointing open-palmed to the three bandits._

_"Thank you!" She replied with an attempted curtsy. She held the blade sideways, both hands on it's end. With one swipe, she took one hand off and pulled it as far back as she could, and swung the sword outwards. The result was an excellent ray of pink was shot at the three wanna be robbers._

_It broke up into three parts, one for each of them. The first one's ray went right over his head, the second's went right through the guy's neck. The third ray cut though the guy's arm, just below the elbow._

_"Huh?" The third guy asked as he moved his arm... he moved the arm above the elbow. "I-I can't feel my hand!" He yelled, with the near half moon, Ki could see his eyes were wide with fear._

_The second guy, who had been hit in the neck, as on cue, fell over like a sack of bricks. "H-Hey! I-I think he's dead!"_

_"There's no wound!"_

_"B-But h-he...!"_

_"L-Let's just get outta here!" The other cried, sheathing his sword and taking off upriver._

_Bankotsu, not going to miss a chance to kill someone who at least deserved to die, took quick aim and in a second the remaining two's bodies disappeared._

_"You bother using a good move on them?" Ki questioned._

_"Meh, didn't want to chase 'em." He shrugged. A good enough reason._

_Ki smiled and shook her head. Only Bankotsu._

_Bursting though some bushes, scaring the mercenary and the mercenary-in-training, popped out three of their comrades._

_"Jeez, guys! I'm nearly a cat, I get jumpy!" Ki said removing her other hand from the end of the mythical sword._

_"Aren't cat's supposed to be aware of their surrounding?" Jakotsu said puzzled._

_"Brother, did you see the robbers?" Renkotsu asked stepping in front of the group. "A group of ten or so got us."_

_Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, three weak one's got us."_

_Ki smiled. "We taught 'em not to mess with us!"_

_Now it was Bankotsu's turn to smiled and shake his head. Only Ki.  
_

XXX

The room fluttered back into view. A few blinks and the distorts in her vision went away. one more memory to go before she could believe to herself that she could be anywhere near him.

Ki could tell from the orange-red light leaking though the mat, it was close to sun down. If she was lucky the memory would be short enough so she could enjoy her time as a Tiger.

XXX

Kamaru sighed deeply. "If Ki isn't up by sun rise I'll go in there and scream until she wakes up."

"If she doesn't work off the extra energy given by half-moon she'll be bursting with power. And if that happens, she could change anytime, anywhere. If that happens she can't control it." Kamaru sighed again.

"So... Inuyasha, if Bankotsu was to be 'on our side' would you let him join us?" Shippo asked, curiosity taking control of his young mind.

"I... uh..." Inuyasha started. how was he supposed to answer that? I mean if he really was on their side he'd let (of course acting stubborn to make it seam more Inuyasha-like) him join them. But what if he was acting like a spy? No, he'd never agree to get his ass kicked around even if he could avenge his fallen, again, comrades.

XXX

Poll is opened!

Also, this is sort of split into thirds, but not really. Next chapter wraps it up. The next flash back is really detailed so be happy Kay?

--Kat


	13. Wounds

-yeah! finally I wrap up the flashbacks!-

XXX

**Chapter 13  
**

**Wounds and Old Ones**

As the rays of orange-pink bled into the room the same old feeling seeded its self in her neck. She suddenly had the urge to scratch it. When her hand made contact with what was normally smooth skin, it had the beginning tufts of fur.

She half smiled, half chuckled.

XXX

_"Hurry back, tomorrow we fight the other castle's men." Bankotsu yelled to Ki as she ran back over a hill. The open plains. If memory and Ki's internal compass held true, she was South-Southeast and four hills and two small villages from her home._

_They'd traveled all over the countryside for the last... Almost five years. Amazing. Didn't seem that long. After the first year, the original agreement, Ki had returned home but a mere three days later they'd asked her to keep traveling with them. She accepted without hesitation. Sadly, a few days earlier than present day, when they were fight a giant cave full of Demonic Worms the worm king bit the Banazenkai and actually chipped the end._

_Need less to say, the worm didn't get to finish his dinner than night. So Ki being so close to home took off for her father's village. It was a six hour run even with Demonic powers. But, it was also the middle of the day so it was burning hot. And two nights from that day was the Full moon. Her powers were waning, unlike the waxing moon._

_Ki had been running towards a fight seen and the Kimono she wore had gotten snagged and ripped. So for all fairness to her clothing she had ripped around the dress and kept the cloth so they could use it to wrap injures if they ever had any. Which this being the Band of Seven, unlikely._

_So she ran in her barely-above-the-knees Kimono. Due to the oddness of having a short end, she had ripped off the sides. This wasn't a really good Kimono anyway. She'd sewn it herself. Thank goodness it wasn't one of her mother's works. In fact Ki hadn't brought any of those with her._

XXX

_A wonderfully long seven and a half hours later..._

_Ki panted as she finally made it down the last hill. She swore there was twenty or so Bankotsus fighting in her chest. Despite the exploding pain in her body Ki stood and walked to the town's gate._

_"Hey it's Redoto's daughter." The first guard said amazed. "Isn't she traveling with the Band of Seven?" He added whispering to the other guard. The other guard nodded quickly._

_Ki half limped to the palace's stairway. she turned right, and found her way into the Blacksmith's workshop._

_"So I need the sword so I can keep my father's promise." A bald man said to the much younger blacksmith._

_"Hmm..?" The blacksmith turned to Ki. "erm... can I help you?"_

_Ki was taken back, "You aren't the normal Blacksmith, are you?" This man was a good ten or fifteen years younger then her father._

_"uh, no." He said nervously. "Redoto's out at the Tiger-Cat's place for the celebration of their heir's coming of age."_

_"Ugh," Ki groaned "I just went by there!" She stormed out of the blacksmith's shop._

_His words now effected Ki as she ran from the town's gates. It was. It was Kamaru's coming of age. She was ten._

_Her legs burned but she pressed on as she reached the top of the hill. Looming ahead of her innocently was the Archway. She hurried, and more or less tumbled down the hill. It would be best to get back to the group before their battle. ?sure they could kick their enemy's asses without her just fine, but how do you get batter at using your sword if you don't use your sword?_

_Carefully cutting her hand and letting the ivy take in her blood, she jumped though the portal._

_A feeling of the typical coldness came over her. Hence the name "Cold". Ki was never sure why Cold always carried her and not Drift, despite he carries everyone else. Was it because she was royalty?_

_She braced herself for the throw, and was met was an exceptionally goot whack on the pillows and blankets on the wall and ground. The building the Gate faced was originally a house made of the Tiger-Cats best wall makers' mixture of Clay, Mud, and sticks. Enchanted by the Demons of course!_

_They had gotten the best sewers in all of the city to make blankets and pillows to put there so they ones who were hurtled to the city, remembered going to the city._

_Ki pulled herself up and stretched her sides. She heard two vertebra pop as she bent. She sighed and began walking. She was amazed by how empty the city was. But then again, the heir was coming of age so everyone should be there._

_"Lady Ki! M'Lady Ki!" A woman's voice cried out through the emptiness. Ki lifted her eyes from the ground to see a young Cat demons running towards her._

_The woman came up to her, her orange hair in a messy "French" braid. When she bowed to Ki, Ki could see the end of her tail had been painted white. For Demon Cats it is a great insult to have your tail painted. Ki wondered a second who she pissed off. She settled on Kamaru's dad. He'd always hated Demon Cats._

_"Lady Ki, the city is meeting in the Palace's ballroom." Denuta bowed again._

_Ki smiled and nodded, "Thanks. Hey do you know where my father is? I doubt D'Kare wants him in the same room as him."_

_Denuta nodded in agreement. "I do believe he's waiting for you at the Palace doors."_

_Ki watched Denuta bow again and head off towards a street that lead towards the marketing district._

_Ki once again headed off towards the palace's main doors. Twenty flights of stairs spread out over a size larger than two modern day football fields. She hurried and took the short, long steps four at a time. Speeding up the stairs, as Denuta said, the familiar blacksmith was waiting._

_"Ki!" The happy man yelled , well, happily. He wrapped her in protective arms, forming a bear hug. "I'm so glad you make it!" He said happily letting go of his daughter._

_"Well... I totally forgot that today was her coming-of-age. I really came so you could fix the Banazenkai." She said pulling the sword from it's sheath. "See? It got chipped."_

_He held the sword so the light hit it perfectly. "Uh huh. not too bad."_

_"Yeah, but I don't want something bad to happen."_

_"I can fix it tommorow."_

_"when tommorow?"_

_"Late after-noon-ish."_

_"Can you do it earlier? We've got a job tommorow."_

_"I'll try. Now come on, your family and city are waiting." He handed the gleaming piece of metal to Ki, who sheathed it._

_They stood at the doors, which were fancily decorated with tigers and cats. They stopped a good ten feet over Ki's head. She pushed open one door, blackness met her. No candles? She let her father step in, she strained her senses to pick up anything. She let the door close. It made an echoing boom though the room. Nothing..._

_Thats when all Hell broke loose._

_"Surprise!" Hundreds of voice cried out. If Ki was a cat at the moment she would've been hanging from the ceiling._

_"W-Wha...?"_

_"Ki!" Kamaru screamed running over to her elder sister. She was wearing a bright blue dress marked on the sides with Tiger tails. "Ki, I have a gift for you! You deserve it!"_

_"Kamaru... A gift for me? It's your coming-of-age!" Ki said her brow furrowed with mock frustration._

_"Want to guess what it is?" Kamaru smiled and giggled._

_"I hate guessing." Ki replied with a straight face, contrasting Kamaru's carefree one._

_"I'm giving you the right to heir!"_

_Ki was shocked silent. If D'Kare had been in the room, he personally would've strangled Ki so his little Kam could be heir._

_"K-Kamaru I don't know what to say..."_

_"You don't have to say anything!" She smiled. "You just have to promise me you'll enjoy it, okay? I'm not mature enough to be a Queen. Especially since the Queen has more power than the King." Kamaru shrugged as she lead Ki to a chair beside their mother's which was beside Kamaru's._

_Queen Kazata turned to Ki, "If you don't want to be heir you don't have to you know." Ki's mother said looking a the utter shock on Ki's face._

_The queen's hair, due to their ability to change their colors, was a bright blue. Her eyes stayed the same pink they had stayed as long as Ki could remember. The Queen loved tying her hair back, she normally had it up in pigtails, that which in that era weren't called "pigtails."_

_"No, no. If Kamaru doesn't think she's mature enough, fine. Besides, Kamaru strew this upon me the day of her coming of age! I can't not accept." Ki said. She'd never admit she didn't think she'd be mature enough either. But she was older. What would she tell her friends? They could handle themselves without her couldn't they? Sure they could, they'd taken care of themselves enough to get rid of the Bee Demons. Well, mostly. once or twice they'd run into some of the minions. They'd heard rumors of them setting up in a cave by some other town._

_"So... let me guess you totally forgot it was Kamaru's Coming-of-age, didn't you, Ki?"_

_A bashful smile found it's way across Ki's face._

XXX

_"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Kamaru asked with eyes that would've made an evil warlord sympathetic._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry." She really meant it. "We've got a big job tomorrow. Lots of people. Lots of money."_

_Kamaru smiled and hugger her sister. "Fine, fine. Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"_

_Ki returned the smile, "I'll try not to."_

_From the first room from the main doors which is the Ballroom, to the right from there is a hallway they split three ways. If you went straight it was the Queen and King's bedroom, to the right was Ki's bedroom, the left was Kamaru's bedroom._

_The two sisters went the opposite ways. Ki walked into her room that seemed like ages since she was there last. She didn't like too much in her room, resulting in a mat, a poofy orange and pink blanket on that and Ki's attempt to make a pillow out of her old blue blanket. On the side of her room she had a sliding-mat closet. Filling wiht multi-colored kimono and casual outfits._

_Ki had one other thing she kept dear to her. She had one footprint made in mud that showed her foot size when she was born. She held her foot to the old, old mud. Her foot had grown considerably..._

_She settled down under her blanket and tried a trick her father had told her about when she was younger. Slowly she began counting sheep... but as she got more and more tired the sheep turned to cats._

XXX

_"Ki! Ki! If you're going to get to your friends in time you've got to leave now!" A younger sister's voice broke though her sleep._

_"Nuuurgh..." Ki mumbled face-down in her pillow._

_"What?"_

_Ki rolled over. "I said, 'nooooo.'"_

_"It's almost noon!"_

_"What!" Ki bolted upright. "why didn't you say so?"_

_"Because I was getting you up!" Kamaru said, "Here, I brought the Banazenkai to your dad when you were still asleep." She handed to sword to Ki who put in down instantly. She pulled open the closet and pulled out a haori and a pair of hakamas._

_"I'll tell mother you're going back as soon as you get dressed." Kamaru said heading out of Ki's room._

_She pulled off her kimono and pulled of her chosen out fit. She pushed the sheath of the now fixed sword into a slit in the hakamas' side. She pinched a small lock of her hair between two fingers and pulled her fingers down that lock of hair, a pink streak was left in her raven black hair._

_She took off down the hall, rocketing into the ballroom._

_"And where are you going?" D'Kare challenged._

_"Sorry, can't talk now!" She yelled back as she left him in her dust._

_She sped though the city and back through the Gate. Once on the hill she paced herself, but still put hard Demonic power into it._

_It hurt even more to run the many-hilled run today than it had yesterday due to her already sore muscles._

_She powered herself there a full half-hour less than it had taken the day before._

_She panted heavily by the forest's edge when she'd agreed to meet them when she came back._

_"Yo, guys, are you still here?" She asked despite she knew they were already fighting their battle. They must've been. there was a strong scent of blood in the air, despite it was tomorrow night being the night she was human her nose could still pick up the scent._

_She pushed through the trees despite her aching legs._

_"Guys...?" She said, as and a sharp intake of breath met her. This is where they were supposed to meet. Their scent was strong here. So was their scent of blood... Many arrows that missed lay poking out of the ground, one was stuck in a tree Ki was standing next too._

_They must've known they were going to meet there afterwards. They caught them by surprise... But Ki had been them fight off an army of soldiers without breaking a sweat. If they were to spill any of their blood meant they were extremely outnumbered compared to their normal ratio._

_Two other smells were mixed in. One was off in the other side of the forest, she couldn't place what it was but it was like an herb they used to color things. And on top of the ridge above her she smelt another herb they was used to color things. She could place that one. It was a herb they used to color the underclothing armor of the people they were working for._

_Ki's brow furrowed. She leaped up on top of the ridge to get a better look. The field below her was splattered with blood, arrows and lost weapon lay scattered. Were they dead? No, why move the body?_

_If anyone was to kill them it was the Admiral of the people they were working for. They guy had something out for Bankotsu. Of course, Bankotsu did have a knack for pissing people off. Renkotsu did too._

_The most obvious course of action was the one Ki followed. She followed her way back to city they had been working for. She'd spy until she got answers._

_the city was surrounded by a large rock wall. Perfect place to hide. She sprinted off, her concern numbing her legs protests._

XXX

_Ki pressed herself to the tree's bark. Two of their warrior "allies" were talking and laughing out side the gate._

_Her cat ears were fading but she could still pick up what they were saying._

_"I was really surprised when the Admiral told up we had new orders from the lord himself."_

_"Yeah, and to attack our allies, was kind of odd at first."_

_"Yeah, but I don't blame the lord for keeping it a secret, if I'd known from the start, despite the reasoning, I wouldn't have done it."_

_Done what? Say it! Say what happened!_

_"Yeah, but they were getting a little too strong."_

_"Yeah, if they wanted they could've taken both armies combined! If we hadn't surprised them by hiding on the ridge we wouldn't won."_

No...

_"I wonder why that Demon they travel with wasn't there. I wonder if she knew..."_

_Suddenly the other warrior's eyes were filled with terror. "W-What if she seeks revenge? To avenge her comrades?"_

Oh no... Please no...

_"Hah! The other town had made a deal with ours, if she shows up they'll aide us to get rid of 'er. And it's one Demon. and she's a girl!"_

_"A poor, poor little girly!" The other mocked. She would've just adored to see their faces when she was Tiger-ified. A small small smirk found its way across her lips. She bit down on her bottom one._

_They couldn't know she was there. No way. They'd be guessing. She swallowed hard. A failed attempted to let the simple thought crowding her mind to go away. To leave her. To drive those two jerks or the Admiral to insanity. Note, this was a failed attempt. The though clung to her brain like super glue. It ain't coming off anytime soon._

They're dead.

_The simple though brought flowers of thoughts_.

You could've saved them.

You'll never see them again, Ever.

What will you do? You can't do this on your own. Your family won't go for this, you don't want anymore enemies, _that though had sprouted in the back of her mind. It was blocked out by the rest, one small not yet blooming flower in a field of millions. Ever seen... Little was it known that the one flower that isn't blooming in your visit to that field is the one that'll change the future.  
_

XXX

"So... Do you think she's okay? Didn't you say she should be up by now?" Shippo asked, now sitting by Kamaru.

The sun had already set and the half moon shown brightly above their heads.

"Mew!"

"hmm...?" They all looked to the source of the reply. A shine in ebony black fur was all that was seen.

"I think she is." Kamaru said crouching down by the shiney furred thing.

"Merw." It replied.

Kamaru picked up the furry thing and the different angle of the moonlight made it easy to tell what it was.

"A cat?" Shippo asked.

"Yep."

The Ki-Cat, was ebony black with a hot pink tip on it's tail and hot pink strips running up her ears and down from the corners of her face. Two hot pink eyes matched the half-human ones.

"How do you feel?" Kamaru asked, sitting back down holding the black cat close.

"Mew..." She replied.

"W-Wait that's Ki?" Inuyasha said moving over to look at Ki. Kagome was uneasy about him being near Ki in this form considering how he treated her cat, Buyo.

"Yeah. The half-moon." Kamaru said pointing the the moon above them. "Oh, uh, you know you guys can use the rooms around her if you're going to sleep inside."

Sango yawned and nodded, "I'm going to go ahead and turn in."

Kagome stood, "Me too." She said. Sango and Kagome walked off to one side of the garden where a row of rooms, a mirror image to the other side, was.

"Mew, Merw... Mow?" Ki said in a concerned pathetic mewing-voice. She jumped away from Kamaru to the edge of the large pond they sat by.

"What did she say?" Miroku asked scooting over to Kamaru's other side. Kamaur scooted back, she'd already leaned about Miroku's "Cursed" hand.

"Nothing," Kamaru said brushing Miroku off. "You need rest, stop asking questions." Kamaru said reaching for Ki, who jumped away.

"Mew!"

"Yes, Yes I know!" Kamaru rolled her eyes. "Cat's don't really sleep, I know!" Kamaru stood and began a chase for the kitten-like younger sister of Kamaru's.

When Kamaru had chased Ki up and tree and was presently trying to climb that tree, Miroku stood.

"I'm going to bed. Seams like we have a big day tomorrow."

"Agreed," Inuyasha replied. The two walked to side other side of the Garden, directly across from the girl's rooms.

"Mew?"

"Yeah." Kamaru said watching them leave. "We really better get some sleep." In a surprise attack, Kamaru grabbed her cat-like sister and carried her unwillingly across to the girl's side and threw her in the room she'd been in not even ten minutes ago.

She closed the door and Ki was once again locked in the room.

Ki glared at the door, hoping her cat side could let her walk though walls if she stared at them long enough. She half sighed and twitched her tail. Or rather, he tail twitched her tail.

When she was a cat her tail had a mind of its own. Ditto when she was a Tiger. Her tail twitched again and it whacked its self against Ki. Ki turned her glare to her tail who twitched mockingly.

'Yes I know, Shut up!'

It twitched and whacked its self on the floor.

'No, she didn't say, idiot.'

'I'm you, idiot.' it twitched back.

"Oh shut up." Ki mewed, She settled down on her blanket her mother had made for her. She nuzzled a corner that came up, quickly closing her eyes and not really sleeping like cats do.

XXX

I got lazy in the end, It's 5 AM, give me a break. Not to mention I have a rediculiously (SCREW YOU SPELLING!) cute kitten biting my feet. erm, I mean rediculiously (Who in their right mind would screw spelling?) Evil kitten biting clawing and gnawing on my poor, poor fleshy foot X3 I'll go and fix it later.

Cats never really sleep, merely close there eyes but they're like super mega shallow sleepers. Like they can reconize sounds and perk up when it's either close enough or it's loud enough (or sharp enough)


	14. Tension

I'm back. After Years of being gone. I doesn't feel like 3 months. sadly I forgot my Korpuskat account password and my email wasn't letting me in

I said i'd get Coma up when I got chapter 13 up. I lied. I'm going to finish up this story and get it over with. I'll redo chapters at a later time.

XXX

**Chapter 14**

**Tension**

The next morning, Kagome and Sango were the first up, next came Kamaru and Miroku. Finally Inuyasha. The Palace's gaurds had brought them food, and were currently dining on it. Plenty of rice, fish, and an assortment of vegttables was placed for them.

"So, is Ki out of her cat state yet?" Inuyasha asked between bites. He was hungry but the thought of Bankotsu being so close didn't help his nerves. He had no doubt his could kick Bankotsu's ass to the moon and back, he just wasn't sure if he could while Ki and Kamaru were around.

"She shoul-" Kamar started, only to be interrupted by the spoken-of.

"Why don't you ask her herself?" A feminine voice called, as Ki stepped from her room. She was dressed in her second favorite, pink fighting kimono with lotuses on it's sleeves.

"I see you're well." Miroku said. Kagome and Sango were surprised he hadn't flirted with her yet. They took a quick guess of because of her being half Demon. One that same note, Kagome thought for a second. At least Miroku wasn't flirting with Inuyasha.

"Well, now that I know you're alive and kicking, I'll go change the _Dragon Keeper's _bandages. " Kamaru said hinting, smirking at the said.

"shh!" Ki said pointing to the others. Kamaru smiled, rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She opened the one to _the Dragon keeper's_ room. A moment later she left, closing the door behind her. the Tiger-Cat tongue was to be kept at least mostly secret.

"I ran out of herbs." she said and left the Garden to go to the _herbal_ garden.

Ki smiled. Inuyasha turned to her, "_Dragon Keeper_?" he asked, eye brow raised.

Ki smiled again. "In Tiger-Cat tongue, 'Ban' is Dragon, 'kotsu' is Keeper." Ki thought a second and continued, and said also, it matches because his 'Banryuu' is 'Dragon's heart' I believe." She explained. Irony of it was that it was his fate to find that Halberd.

Ki's ear turned back to where Bankotsu, room was and she held up one finger. "If you'll excuse me a second." She looked around the edge of the pond and then selected one paticularly large stone. She inspected it a moment before...

She pulled her right arm back, and flung the stone at the wall by Bankotsu's door. An _Smack!_ was made by it hitting the wall and a dull _Thud_ when it hit the ground should've gotten his attention. They all were taken back.

She Then approached the door. "Now, shall I fetch your clothes or do you wanna stay locked in there?"

Everyone in Inuyasha's group exchanged glances. If Bankotsu was awake, what would happen? Kagome, ever persistant, believed that Bankotsu wasn't all evil. she wasn't as worried as the others... but was really close behind.

A mumbling came from the room. And Everyone exchanged glances again.

"Fine." Ki replied. She turned back to Inuyasha and the group, "I'll be back." She said and jumped off, leaving the 6 behind.

Everyone's back stiffened as a loud enough call from inside the room got their attention, "I really hope who I think is out there _isn't _out there."

Inuyasha's cocky side arose. "Why? Too beat up to fight me?" Kagome shot him a hard glare. How could Inuyasha be such an idiot now?

Ki hopped back, carrying a bright white and blue Haori. No armor. They all wondered how they got the blood out. It should've been freakin_ red _and white by the amount of blood he'd lost.

Ki opened the door and handed him is Japanese shirt. She sat down outside the door and waited. She took a shaky breath. Her eyes were dull now. They'd lost their magic and carefree spirit. They spoke of Depression.

Ki raised her hand and clenched two finger over a small area of here hair, and dragged them down. Her hair turned a dingy gray. Her fingernails and toenails did the same. She gave another sigh. She took two fingers and traced slowly down her right arm, delicate patterns of swirling gray and symbols only known by those who spoke the Tiger-Cat tongue. The trails were gray. She did the same with her other arm and then put two streaks up her ears.

Tension filled the air around them. Inuyasha's hand was already on the end of his Tetsusaiga. His grip was so tight his knuckles were turning pale. his teeth were clenched, eyes narrowed on the door.

With no warning, the door opened. And in all drama, five surprised gasps were heard from the group.

Ki's eyes were black.

* * *

Yeah. short I know. 878 words. It'll be better.


	15. Truths and Knowledges

I know, not normal fo rme to post chapters almost back-to-back but I couldn't help it Sorry if Bankotsu seems OOC. I tried.

Also excuse the grammer errors, could you tell me if you find some? I wrote this over a period of 3 months (sorry for the delay) so I got lost a few times.

this is the updated version of ch. 15

XXX

_Tension filled the air around them. Inuyasha's hand was already on the end of his Tetsusaiga. His grip was so tight his knuckles were turning pale. his teeth were clenched, eyes narrowed on the door._

_With no warning, the door opened. And in all drama, five surprised gasps were heard from the group._

_Ki's eyes were black._

**Chapter 15**

**Truths and Knowledges  
**

The five gasps came from Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. Kirara half-mewed though. It wasn't surprising really. If you'd seen him, you'd be joining the other six.

Because what stepped through the door, was only reconizeable by a purple mark on his forehead and cobalt eyes. Well, maybe you could add in the clothes. Cuts and bruises strayed across all visible skin, a paticularly large bruise was on the side of his face. His Haori was perfectly mended, Obviously some of the seamstresses had re-woven parts. His Hakamas on the other hand, obviously he'd been given some privacy. Parts of the Hakamas were sewn back together, not the best job so they assumed Kamaru had. (everyone picks on Kamaru, poor poor Cat-Tiger-Flying Snake Demon)

And add on that, his braid had come undone and his arm was in a sling. This Bankotsu... he just didn't look as threatening as he normally did. Inuyasha slightly lowered his Tetsusaiga. Even Bankotsu isn't stupid enough to attack while he was in such a state, Inuyasha decided.

He turned to Ki, not even giving Inuyasha a half-glance. "You didn't tell me they'd be here." He said, his voice almost hoarse, obviously he'd been hit good in his throat. They'd been going for the Jewel Shard in his neck. The only one left in him.

_He stared, open mouthed and wide-eyed at the wave of energy heading for him. Was this an improved type of the Wind scar? Powerful enough to use his own attack against him. He grabbed his Banryuu and held it in a sheilding position, as he did to deflect attacks. His heel ground into the floor of the cave as the powerful attack ground against his halberd. And suddenly, he was showered by small cuts, and the very end of Banryuu was still holding together in his right hand. _

_the waves and cyclones of raw power hit him dead on. Pain even worse than right before his first death attacked his body. He could feel it drilling through flesh, slicing bone. The point came when he was sure he'd die right then and there, but the power fades out and he was thrown back. He breathing was dull and labored. he was already half-unconscious. He heard Inuyasha talk but couldn't make out the words. And suddenly, he felt the ground under him slowly flex and absorbe him. But before he was swallowed he grabbed a small metal fragment from his beloved comrade._

_He reawakened outside the mountain, still alive and i one piece. Her glances at his arms, a bloody hole in each from where Inuyasha had taken those 4 jewel shards, her hand traveled to his neck, a bloody spot there too... did he just miss a jewel shard there? Bankotsu stood and assumed so. He glanced around, looking for his comrade, but then almost a pang of sadness hit him as he remembered what happened. He glanced around some more and then grabbed the sliver of metal. He'd need this if he was going to have Banryu remade.  
_

"I didn't plan on them being here, and I sure didn't know your history with them." Ki said, not looking at him, a hit of annoyance in her voice. At this Bankostu raised an eyebrow. He normally didn't give a damn about other people unless he was more or less attached to them, such as his -kotsu comrades. and even though he hadn't traveled with Ki as much as he had with Jakotsu, he noticed the gray not only on her hair but in her voice.

"Did you plan on telling me?" He asked, this time more authority in his voice.

And this actually got a smile from Ki. She looked up to him and replied, "I had an idea how you'd react." Her eyes seemed unfocussed, just staring into space.

Inuyasha blinked. "So... wait... you're not even going to make any threats?" Bankotsu looked at him. "You're not going to say something like that you'd kill me when your arm heals or say that as soon as we leave it's back to the same old routine?"

Bankotsu blinked. This was interesting. Inuyasha was coming up with threats for him! How considerate. Bankotsu opened his mouth to speak but Ki beat him to the punch.

"If I must say, what he did to get his arm broken," Ki stood. "Probably made it so Naraku won't want him anymore." She turned slightly back to Bankotsu, "Did you manage to get Itazaru or Daituro? Maybe Hizanin?"

He glanced at her. He had to think a second. Who was who again? "Itazaru is the tall, real mean one, and Daituro is the tall, annoying one, right?"

"No, Daituro is the big, almost nice one. Rarimaru is the tall, annoying, dead one." Ki replied. Though surprised he'd sort of remembered their names, her voice still seemed dull.

"Then Hizanin didn't show up, and I think I got Itazaru's wing." He replied, thinking back.

Suddenly the wires connected in the group's brains.

"W-Wait," Sango started. "Rarimaru is the youngest one, who stole your body, right?" Sango paused for a preperation breath, "And if he's Bee Demon... and from what Rarimaru said he's working with Naraku and..." Sango's breath caught. Could this guy really of done it?

"And," Kagome continue. " If Rarimaru's family was working with Naraku, and you're working for Naraku, but you attacked the Bee Demons..." Kagome stared open-mouthed.

"Wait." Inuyasha said. "You betrayed Naraku?" His eyes wide with shock. "The guy who revived you?" Then Inuyasha noticed something else. "Kagome, did you ever sense that jewel shard in his neck?" It was odd, Kagome would've sensed the shard as soon as they were inside the barrier.

Kagome caught on what he was saying. "N-no. I never noticed."

"Actually," Ki cut in again, "That's partly the Tiger-Cat's fault. Did you ever notice the Jewel Shard Kamaru has? Or the shard I got from Rarimaru?"

Kagome thought again. Even while Kamaru was outside the barrier, Kagome didn't sense the Shard. Was she just not paying attention? "No." she replied.

"Tiger-Cats have had the amazing ability to hide the jewel, which we only found out when the jewel fell into the hands of one of my ancestors." Ki answered. "Kind of funny, it took a while before the village who had originally made the jewel found my grand father with it. Though he never used it."

"Oh well, good, because if he _ didn't _have a jewel a jewel shard in his neck, that'd just be..." Kagome shuddered. She didn't like the idea of a never-dying Bankotsu, it was bad enough he didn't die as easily as other humans.

"I should've known!" a red-faced Kamaru stalked towards them, "I should've known as soon as I leave you'd be up and kicking, especially when you're supposed to be at least laying low!" Kamaru steamed, glaring both at Bankotsu and at Ki.

"Hmph." Bankotsu replied, "Feels fine to me." He said poking his injured arm.

Kamaru was tempted to whack the slinged limb. And Kamaru wasn't known to resist temptation and... _Whack! _

"Ahhhhh," came his reply. He sank to his knees, pulling his arm towards him. He panted from sudden pain. Not even a trained mercenary could ignore that pain. He was tempted to hit Kamaru, but for the fact she'd most likely hit him again kept him at bay... he'd get his revenge later.

"Jerk." Ki said, playfully punching Kamaru's shoulder, though something deep inside Ki was happy she'd punched him.

XXX

"What do we do?" The question was asked again, and again no one knew what they were to do. On one hand he did now owe a debt to Ki, didn't he? And if he was allies with Ki then would he attack them? No one was sure what to do. He would make a strong ally, but at the same time... he had worked for Naraku. and it was Inuyasha's company that had killed the majority of his brothers. ANd once again on the con's hand, he'd almost freaking killed them with his Lightning. (Not to mention all the other times he'd tried their lives.)

The group sat on one corner of the courtyard while Kamaru was replacing the bandage on Bankotsu's arm, who was still fuming that Kamaru had hit him. But even he knew now wasn't the time to be picking a fight. Especially since he was wounded _and_ his opponent was one of his friend's half sister.

Bankotsu cast a glance over to Ki. No one had really talked to Ki much. They all assumed she'd want some time alone. They didn't know she'd already had time to herself. But it was depressing, and only she knew why.

Soon enough Kamaru had finished with Bankotsu's bandages and had joined the rest of the group. As soon as she sat she picked up on the tension and static in the group since no one wanted to look at her. And she could easily guess why. On one hand, Bankotsu had betrayed Naraku so he was pretty much out of the race of killing them with Naraku's orders... but at the same time, he still had to avenge his fallen comrades. But again on the Pro's hand it wasn't actually inuyasha that had killed them. Koga had killed Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu (going by Manga not anime) Sesshomaru killed Mukotsu and they weren't clear on how Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu died, they only knew inuyasha hadn't killed them.

"He won't attack you." Kamaru said simply, just low enough that the mercenary couldn't hear. "For now."

"That's great." Inuyasha growled. "What he'll attack us as soon as he heals?"

"No, when Naraku's dead." Kamaru replied. and the group blinked. "As much as he hates to admit it, he's protective of our family. Especially Ki. I guess Naraku didn't know about Ki's involvement with Bankotsu and attacked us... I assume that made Bankotsu switch sides."

"I would've figured if he was to attack you, and he knew about Ki's involvement with Bankotsu, that at Mount Hakurei he would just kill Bankotsu and take the shard you have." Sango said, she knew how Naraku would manipulate people, she figured that what he normally would've done, thinking of Kohaku.

"Something says this is too sloppy for Naraku. Bankotsu fits into another of his plots, weather he knows it or not." Inuyasha added. Kagome almost wanted to glare at Inuyasha, but it was true. It was too sloppy. Bankotsu was involved in another of Naraku's plots, and that could only mean he wanted Ki to be involved. And from what was going on, this most definantilly was not of Bankotsu's and Ki's knowing.

The group sat in silence, and from the corner from where Bankotsu sat came, "Stop talking about me!"

XXX

No cliffy I'm not completely evil! anyway, I aimed to get close to Bankotsu's character. I have to say I was smiling when I wrote Kamaru hitting him! I didn't go about Ki's gray/black look, but I'm going to in the next chapter. My love for write Bankotsu/OC has returned!

Well I'm back above 2,000 words. Not as big as other chapters but bigger than the last one!

--Kat


	16. Guilty

A/N: This about to get emotional... so if you don't like emotional... then.. why are you reading this? Yay! emotional rock, I've been dying to write this chappie!

XXX

_"He won't attack you." Kamaru said simply, just low enough that the mercenary couldn't hear. "For now."_

_"That's great." Inuyasha growled. "What he'll attack us as soon as he heals?"_

_"No, when Naraku's dead." Kamaru replied. and the group blinked. "As much as he hates to admit it, he's protective of our family. Especially Ki. I guess Naraku didn't know about Ki's involvement with Bankotsu and attacked us... I assume that made Bankotsu switch sides."_

_"I would've figured if he was to attack you, and he knew about Ki's involvement with Bankotsu, that at Mount Hakurei he would just kill Bankotsu and take the shard you have." Sango said, she knew how Naraku would manipulate people._

_"For now..." Inuyasha added. Kagome almost wanted to glare at Inuyasha, but it was true. Like Kamaru had said, in a general statement it was Inuyasha's fault for the other 6's deaths._

_The group sat in silence, and from the corner from where Bankotsu sat came, "Stop talking about me!"_

XXX

**Chapter 16**

**Guilty**

By now dark had fallen again. By now Inuyasha had begun to grumble about not searching for Naraku, which pretty much everyone pointed out they didn't know where Naraku was headed. Which Inuyasha came back with the argument that they didn't know what Naraku's next plan was, which was against the argument that they were unlikely to get information.

Everyone except for two had retired to the rooms they were in the night before. Ki lay in the lowest branch of a tree, while Bankotsu had sat by the small pond, staring at the Koi fish.

Ki gulped back her sadness for a moment, "You know, if Kamaru comes out here, she'll throw you in your room." Her voice still dull and flat.

Bankotsu cast a glance over to Ki's tree, she had her back to him. "Yeah."

Ki glanced around quickly, and she tried her best to relax. "B-Bankotsu...?"

"...yeah?" The mercenary slightly turned to Ki's tree. Though he already knew she wasn't looking at him.

Ki paused her took a shaky breath. "Why.... Why didn't you come here?" Ki bit her lip. She knew why. She believed with all her soul she knew why. She would've made a bet with the Devil on her soul one why he didn't come to the Tiger-Cat Kingdom.

The question left him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, standing, turning fully to Ki's tree. He could see the half-demoness' tail twitching up a storm. It could be explained by the half-moon being the night before, but add in how she'd been acting he could tell it wasn't that.

"When you got a second life, why didn't you come here sooner?" Ki repeated. he voice starting to have a shaky tendency to it. Her hand was clenched into a fist, her nails digging into her palm.

Bankotsu paused... he was taken back by the question. Yeah, he was a day's trip from the Kingdom from Mount. Hakurei. But he never really had a free moment. He was either waiting for or fight Inuyasha most of the time. "I didn't exactly have a free moment." He muttered.

One the other side of a wall a pair of ears listened intently. The human girl sat and waited. She could tell something did infact bother Ki, and it was Bankotsu-related. She wasn't exactly reacting how ne would think they'd act if they saw someone ten years dead. in truth, she was shocked e was more or less allies of the Tiger-Cat clan. Of what he'd said before he didn't befriend Demons. And he sure as hell didn't accept half-Demons...

Kagome didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was just she'd woken up from a terrible nightmare of her being eaten by a Dragon. But, she thought, the dragon was very magestic and powerful. Before the part of the nightmare she'd dreamed the winged-Dragon had emerged from the Earth along with a Tiger with wings. While the Tiger protected her, the Dragon was trying to eat her. She had gotten up to walk around outside a bit, clear her mind when she heard Ki and Bankotsu talking.

And it was in that moment Kagome realized what Ki's probblem was.

Ki remained quiet. From the years she knew him, she could tell that was a lie. Her fingernails broke the outer layer of skin, she had her fists clenched so tight. And silently, she thought to herself that she was right. And she believed she was right... She bit her lip harder now.

The raven-haired mecenary began walking to the tree Ki hid in, his unbraided hair waving freely. He stopped to lean on the trunk of the tree, staring up to Ki who was only about 4 feet above him. "Why do you ask?" He inquired. Something in Ki's voice caught him. It wasn't the dull-flat that suddenly seamed to appear.

Ki made sure to look away from him. She but her lip even harder. She should've been there.

"Nothing." She replied. Ki left the limb, she couldn't taken Bankotsu's gaze anymore. She leaned on the oppisite side of the trunk that Bankotsu did.

"...Why do you ask?" Bankotsu questioned again, circling to the side of the tree Ki was on. Once again it was in his more authoritive voice. He noticed Ki again advoided looking at him. He stared intently at her, waiting an answer.

Ki gasped, the salty taste of blood came over her tounge. She'd bitten too hard. Her lip was bleeding. She sank down to the ground, staring back up to the leaves. She mumbled something low. Low enough Bankotsu, who was less than two feet away from her, couldn't hear her.

"What?" He asked, crouching beside her.

"I should've been there," She mumbled. Her ran a finger across her lips, her gaze not leaving the leaves. She only glanced down once to see the extent of blood on her finger. Enough to make one worried. She must've hit some big vein.

Bankotsu wondered for a minute. If she ment they should've come by and got her and have her fight with them, then his previous answer would supply why. So there was only one other place she _wasn't_.

"That's what this about?" He asked as though it wasn't really anything of importance.

Ki turned to him, confusion written all over her face. "....Yeah... You're not going to scold me or anything...? Say 'yeah, you should've been there' or something?" She asked meakly.

"No, if Banryuu was damaged the way Banazenkai was I would drop out on a battle to fix it."

Kagome listened intently. She was glad Shippo wasn't sleeping with her tonight. Ki felt guilty about the Band of Seven's first deaths. And the guilty wasn't that of just feeling bad, she could tell Bankotsu was probably the first real friend she'd ever had. She felt like she'd betrayed him. She almost sighed. How horrible it would be, to feel such guilt for so long. The deaths of your closest seven friends all your fault. From the way the conversation was going she crossed off the list of options that Bankotsu and Ki knew of Naraku' plan. No way, he was definantly going to manipulate them. A connection like that could be twisted back around easily.

Ki's eyes seemed to spark. "Y-you don't blame me?" she asked, the same meak tone.

"No, why would I? We were way out numbered to the point running away was our only option, you being there wouldn't have changed anything. Besides, I should be thanking you for_ not_ killing them, I got to kill the bastards my self." He smirked at the last part. The Lord had asked him, after sending a letter warning of their vengence's bounds, to serve under him! Ha, the fool.

Ki's eyes seemed to lighten, again, turning a deep, deep purple, with each pasing second they turned more pink. "Thanks." She said, turning to him again.

_Aw shit_, he thought silently, _she's gonna start crying._ Crying was the only reason he never liked working with women. Sure, on occasion women can be as strong or stronger than men but they seamed to cry over little things. And he prayed she wouldn't cry, he _sucked_ at comforting things. He was made for killing not comforting!

The shine on Ki's eyes was not just from the less-than half moon over head, but it was true her eyes were watering. She felt like she'd been lugging ten Banryuu's around for the last ten years. She she could finally leave them. She twitched, and then almost collasped on Bankotsu, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She couldn't even think of a better way to thank him.

She didn't hug people. She hugged her family. That was the limit. She hadn't even kissed a boy yet. Twenty-nine in human years, still with no kisses. She wasn't very romantic, she was made for killing not loving! The only boy she'd every loved was her younger brother, Kedene.

"Ow, the wounds...." He muttered, grasping his side. Ki pulled back, almost blushing, her eyes were bright pink again, her hair had the same pink stripe in it.

"Sorry...." She blushed and helped him up, holding out a hand.

Bankotsu ignored it, standing on his own.

Ki rolled her eyes. "Just trying to be nice." Bankotsu glanced over to see Ki smirking.

"Well, I'm sure that niceness didn't make us agree to originally train you." He remarked, a smirk equally wide as Ki's on his face.

"I'm sure my niceness didn't convince you to keep me around for another four years." She added.

"Dammit! How the Hell is he supposed to recover if he won't sleep!" The turned to see once again a red-faced Karmaru yelled. The two guilty ones grinned.

"Told you so, Bankotsu."

XXX

1,750 words, Damn, glad to get that off my chest. I wrote it listening to "Victims of Love" by Good Charlotte. I found myself wanting to quote them... I had to smack my hand not to.

The next chapter, the action comes back, okay?


	17. Invasion

Actiony comes back! now that I got squishy moment out of the way (though very happy I wrote it) I can get action back! *Yayz*

XXX

_Ki's eyes seemed to spark. "Y-you don't blame me?" she asked, the same meek tone._

_"No, why would I? We were way out numbered to the point running away was our only option, you being there wouldn't have changed anything. Besides, I should be thanking you for not killing them, I got to kill the bastards my self." He smirked at the last part. The Lord had asked him, after sending a letter warning of their vengeance's bounds, to serve under him! Ha, the fool._

_Ki's eyes seemed to lighten, again, turning a deep, deep purple, with each pasing second they turned more pink. "Thanks." She said, turning to him again._

XXX

**Chapter 17**

**Invasion**

As the morning sun woke Kagome, she remembered what happened the night before. She'd over heard Ki and Bankotsu talking. She smiled. She could tell from their voices, or at least Ki's, she she'd have the job she had with Miroku and Sango. Unless, of course, they could fix it on their own. But knowing it was Bankotsu, and for the fact he didn't exactly trust her, it would be hard. She slid the door open to find she was the fourth awake. The two half-demons sat awake. But while Inuyasha was shooting glares, Ki seamed happy.

It was easy to see who Inuyasha was shooting glares at, though from behind at the moment you really could mistake him for a girl.

"Morning, guys." Kagome said yawning. She sat beside Inuyasha in the grass.

"Hmmph, at least someone else is up." Inuyasha remarked. He was sitting like slept, with Tetsusaiga leaning on his left shoulder.

"These two have gotten their fighting mood back." Ki commented. "They've been at each other throats all morning."

Only now did Kagome realize what Ki was doing. Bankotsu was sitting in the grass while Ki sat on a rock, right behind him. She was re-braiding his hair. Now, he was starting to look like the Bankotsu they'd fought before. Kagome noticed the bruise on the side of his face had already healed up. It was hard to believe this was the same guy they had almost killed them all with lightning. She watched as Ki carefully moved the three groups of hair. She finally reached the end of his hair and pulled a black tie from her wrist, tying it tightly around the end of his hair.

H

A large yawn said another person was up. From one room emerged Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. It had been Shippo's yawn that had alerted them someone was awake. "Good morning, Kagome." Shippo said taking his spot next to Kagome. The morning seemed to go peacefully. Wind lightly blowing, sun warming everyone's faces, birds chirping in the distance.

Everything was beautiful and fine except for the glares the two immature boys shot at each other. With that said, who had every accused them of being mature?

Everyone seemed to jump at Kamaru's voice."Dammit! You have been up all morning. What part of rest don't you understand?" Kamaru sighed, coming in from the rest of the city. "You're worse than Ki when she had that arrow stuck in her arm. Ki just wouldn't sleep." She sighed again. Not a very pretty sigh remembering the wound. A group of human warriors had mistaken her for one of the demons pestering a town. Kamaru smiled remembering the way Ki had left the human after he'd done that. She never thought a human could bend that way and live.

"I remember that." Ki said, lost in thought. "It got stuck between the two bones in my arm. You hit me over the head with a rock to get me to stay still for a while." She held the back of her head.

"Yeah, and I'm not afraid to do the same to you, Bankotsu." She said, pointing at the mercenary, who smirked.

The sound of a sliding door told everyone the only one missing showed up. The young monk stepped from the room's shadows. "Ah, good morning everyone." He said joining the group, completely unaware of what was going on.

Kamaru sighed again, Well, let's see what you managed to injure, again, Bankotsu." She really though she was going to have to tie him up. She sat down beside him. She already knew she'd have to change bandages, because she had a pile of cloth in her hand.

"You don't need to..." Bankotsu seamed to growl at the idea, but he grudgingly let Kamaru open his Haori. He seemed to glare at a tree past Kamaru.

Kamaru blinked. So did everyone, but Ki, who couldn't see his wounds. Or rather, where the wounds used to be. "Told you." He muttered.

"They're healed...?" Kamaru unwound the bandage around his stomache, revealing only a slightly pink remnence of a scar.

"What?" Ki demanded, leaving her rock to get on the other side of Bankotsu. "Wow..." She muttered looking over where the bruises and scabs were. The only thing that was that was seen were scupled, tan pulled his arm back and nailing Kamaru in the shoulder.

Kamaru pulled Bankotsu's arm from it's sling, examining the joints. "Ooohhh, you little..." Kamaru fake smiled. Bankotsu pulled his arm away, testing it out. Bending and flexing it. He examined his elbow, then where the bone had snapped. He 'hmmm'ed running a hand over the invisible injury. Before the Demoness had time to react her gave a swift punch to Kamaru's arm.

Kamaru jumped back slightly with a little 'Eep!' She instantly held her arm.

"Oww, jeez what was that for?" Kamaru asked, rubbing her sore arm.

"Now we're even." He said, pulling his Haori back on, smirking triumphantly.

"You used your Jewel shard to fix your wounds faster, didn't you?" Kamaru asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Hmph, I don't exactly enjoy being in pain." He remarked.

"Kinda figured you would be used to the pain, mercenary." Inuyasha glared. All Kagome could do was sigh. Of course, it was Inuyasha that started picking fights. Everyone else who had traveled with Inuyasha mentally sighed.

"I didn't think-" Their little sparring match was interrupted by an abrupt crackling sound. Suddenly a purple light shown above the group, covering the sky. The same purple a Demonic barrier would give off.

"The barrier..." Kamaru gasped. They all stared.

"Something's trying to break through the barrier..." Ki stared. Sure the Bee demons had tried to break the barrier, but it had never glowed and showed it was there before. This was bad. Hizanin himself? Only the strongest ones could get through, hizanin, maybe Itazaru.

Suddenly their attentions changed. "M'ladies!" two Tiger-Cat warriors cam running into the garden. "M'Ladies, the half-sword of Tusurisa, the one that produces this barrier has shattered!"

One pulled out a fragment of metal from his amour. Ki took it and examined it. It was definantly the right aura coming off it.

"Your mother is staying to see what is attacking the barrier. She wishes you to use Banazenkai-Renazenria to go to the resting place of Tusuzen and repair the sword. I guess she believes Renazenria being the heart of the sword can fix it." He continued.

"Couldn't she? She would know much more about Tusuzen than me." Ki said, holding the end of her Banazenkai who still hung from it's slit in her Hakamas.

"She said that only you can, she wasn't trained to wield Banazenkai-Renazenria, M'lady."

Another sharp crackle of the barrier said it was breaking. Everyone's attention staring at the purple sky.

Everyone who had traveled with Inuyasha stood wondering what to do. They hadn't said anything about this 'Tusuzen' thing before. What the hell was going on? But prepared for whatever was breaking the barrier, Inuyasha had his hand on the end of his sword.

"I'm coming with you." Bankotsu demanded, once again in his authority voice. Ki stared at him.

"What?!" Kamaru yelled. "Hell no! Despite the fact you basically _just_ recovered from serious injuries, the barrier to Tusuzen won't let humans through."

"If Tusuzen is shattered won't the barrier be down?" Ki asked rhetorically. Kamaru thought a minute and sighed.

"Why do you want to go, anyway, Bankotsu?" Kamaru questioned.

"I only got injured as bad as I was because I wasn't armed. Banryuu was shattered." He dug a fragment of metal, identical to the one in Ki's hand, out of a small pocket in his Haori. The seamstress who had fixed his clothed sealed it wrong and it became a pocket. He never used it much. "I can do more fixing that sword than fight whatever comes through the barrier." He almost felt like he stabbed himself. He was turning down a fight. That was definitely a first.

With another shark crack the purple curved back from the sky, the barrier totally gone. "Shit! Let's go!" Ki grabbed Bankotsu hand and dragged him along before they bother were running. They sped out of the garden, making a hard right onto the main pathway of the city. Ki gasped, though it was almost inaudible. "Look." She said pointing as she ran.

The sky grew darker and darker. It seemed just like a rain cloud but as the "cloud" got closer it was obvious these weren't rain drops falling. Bee Demons rocketed from the sky, landing in the Kingdom.

The two raced down the main street of the city, passing angry Tiger-Cats. Bee demons had already landed, Ki drew her Banazenkai, it instantly transforming into Renazenria. She sliced through one demon's arm as she passed. The street ended at where the main gate was, but the wall that was there wasn't there anymore. Neither was Drift or Cold. They ran through where the Gate normally was taking a hard right. Bankotsu wasn't truly sure where they were headed, but he kept up with Ki easily.

Another group of bee demons descended in front of her,"Heh heh heh. It's a the little half-demon heir!" One snickered

Ki groaned, rolling her eyes. When would they learn? "I don't have time for this!" She yelled, She drew Renazenrai back, and released it full blast. The group fell to the ground like... well... dead demons, multiple orange orbs raising into the sky.

Ki ran past them, running into a small forest, the two avoided limbs as they went through. That's when Bankotsu recognized where they were. The smell of Lilacs met his nose as they came to the clearing of Lilacs. "Come on," She said. She was walking now.

She went all the way to the opposite said of the clearing, and stopped. Bankotsu glanced at the ground. Though it just looked like one of the Mole Demon's holes, obviously it wasn't. Ki grabbed Bankotsu hand, and jumped into the hole, dragging the helpless mercenary behind her. She stared. They were in the actual hallway made to Tusuzen's resting place.

"My mother showed me where this tunnel was in case something were to ever happen to Tusuzen. I didn't expect it to be so... simple." Ki said. And she was right it was simple. A simple tunnel just high enough for Ki to walk easily through. No enchanting marks, no Demon's claw marks. Nothing. Just dirt.

Down the hall light shined. Not like light from any kind of fire, more like the glow Renazenria gets when it changed back into Banazenkai. _That_ was enchanted, Ki and Bankotsu both felt it's power pulsing.

Ki rushed down the hall towards the glowing room, soon followed by Bankotsu and what they saw in the next room left them both gaping. They glanced around quickly, the room had five walls and markings in old Tiger-Cat tounge covered the walls... One large word on each of the four walls infront of them. They each glowing a vibrent, different color.

XXX

Yay. I rewrote this like 3 times. I don't really like it that much though, I can't figure out why. I noticed that my writings been getting longer on chapters. Tell me about gramatical errors, please. Actiony! Yay! I went from Drama to Action. I'll tell about Inuyasha and Co. next chapter of course.

Words: 2,200


	18. Attack

I was thinking today about how my title to this story sucks, but the entire plot was based on one scene I wrote up a while ago so no way I'm changing it. Let me just say, to Yuti-chan, and all my other readers, you're really motivated me to keep writing! Thank you all! And because My brain has been stressed lately this is Version 1.0 to this chapter, look for the final version soon.

XXX

**Chapter 18**

**Attack  
**

Inuyasha stared at the horde of Bee Demons flooding in. How the Hell was he dragged into this? The five of them that could fight, were fighting. Kagome on the sidelines holding Shippo.

Inuyasha's sword sliced through another Demon, only to have another ready to be attacked. Was there no end to these Demons?

Sango grunted as she hit another Demon over the head. The courtyard may be large but she couldn't use her Hiraikotsu without hitting an ally. Miroku was stuck with exorcizing and hitting demons with his staff for the same reason.

"Kamaru... I didn't expect to see you again." A low, angry voice said. Instantly all the Demons who had been fighting one of the five backed off.

Kamaru grit her teeth. "I bet by now you've heard of your brother...?" She prompted for him. The other Demon took the prompt happily.

On the other side of the courtyard stood a tall, 6'9" Demon, large and muscular, with large brown eyes. "Hmph. He deserved it. He's an idiot taking on Ki alone like that. He was the weakest of us." He grinned revealing sinfully sharp teeth. "He was supposed to get you. Instead he stumbled upon Ki's mission of getting in that village and finding out what they knew about your family."

Kamaru's brow furrowed as she glared. "Hello, Daituro. I'm glad to see Itazaru and Hizanin have finally warped your mind."

XXX

"Ki, what is this?" Bankotsu asked staring. A pedestal was covered in metal fragments.

The five-sided room had four walls with glowing symbols. Ki got close to one wall, tracing each symbol with a finger. the symbols were elaborate and old, but legable.

"Can you read this?" Bankotsu asked looking at the wall. Ki nodded slowly. she stared at the symbols of one wall a moment.

She pointed to the top line, the one centered above the rest, in the largest text glowing a dark gray.

" _Renazenria_

_The sword that cuts the soul with the power of a Tiger and might of a Dragon  
_

_The true soul to Renakaryuu_."

even Ki noticed her tone of voice. It seemed distant like someone who was in a trance. She turned to the next wall, this one glowing black.

_" Renakaryuu_

_The halberd that cuts through the soul with the full strength of a Tiger._

_The Black Half of Tusurisa."_

Bankotsu knew of Renazenria. It was half of the sword she carried. The one able to cut souls.

"The four parts to Tusurisa. The sword broke into two halves, one flying to the North-East. One half burring its self down here. Two of the souls were left out, creating Banazenkai and Renazenria." She said. "Renakaryuu must be the one that flew North-East."

She turned to the next one.

_"Banazenkai_

_The sword that cuts flesh with the Power of a Dragon and the might of a Tiger._

_The true soul of Banryuu."_

Ki blinked. Banryuu was half of Tusurisa? And she never even realized its presence so close to her all those years.

Bankotsu, too, blinked. He didn't remember the whole story of Tusurisa be he knew enough to know that this was half the sword that indirectly killed Ki's grandparents.

"_Banryuu_

_The halberd that cuts flesh with the full strength of Dragon._

_The White Half of Tusurisa."_

Ki drew the two-souled sword. If she could cut souls, she took a bet she could repair them. The glowing orb of Renakaryuu's soul was still sitting, cracked, on the pedestal. Ki drew the sword back when something jerked in her Kimono. She glanced down just a moment before the metal shard from Renakaryuu jumped up to sit on her nose. From surprise she jumped back. The two stared at the suspended metal fragment. They both jumped back when the shard hit the broken soul.

The soul grew incredously, until it was the size of a bowling ball, then shrank back. All the metal shards shot up from their resting places, making their own little orbit around the soul. They could only watch as the soul lifted up, the metal keeping with it. The Fragments began recollecting, re-forming the sword. As the pieces collected to the point where all you could see was the cracks between them, a blinding purple light shot from between them. Bankotsu sheilded his eyes, getting on one knee, making it less likely for him to fall over.

Ki fell backwards, staring at the light. The sword in her hand shook violently. She took only a glance at it before it shot up and out of her hand. It hovered in the air beside Renakaryuu as it's purple light faded. Two light swirled about Renazenria-Banazenkai, black and white. Each seeming to make that side turn into the sword relating to it. The two orbs shot away into the corresponding wall (Black to Renazenria, white to Banazenkai) The sword split, creating the two separate swords. The each shook again and shot into the wall their name was carved.

Renakaryuu shot away from Ki, hitting the wall marked "Renakaryuu"

Everything then seemed to settle down. Bankotsu's eyes widend as the metal in his accidental pocket shook violently, before ripping out. Moments ticked by anti-climacticly. It sat alone on the pedestal.

"Is that it?" Bankotsu asked partially rising.

"Depends, do you want Banryuu back?." Ki asked quickly grabbing Renazenria from the wall. She already knew what he would say, and do she maded a reckless one-armed swing of the sword at the metal. It passed right through. Quickly Ki jabbed the sword back into the wall and ducked down again. Little slivers of pink light bubbled in from all around the room. Each making its way to the pedestal. Making a perfect ball of energy around the metal fragment. When all that was left was a crack, the sliver of metal slid into the crack. It repeated what Renakaryuu did. But all the metal was being dragged through the dirt into the room. One piece of the halberd went straight through Ki's arm, making her cringe in pain.

As the pieces assembled, the purple light grew stronger, before finally the fully fixed Banryuu appeared. It shot its self to it's correct wall.

Ki let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She held her arm. She looked at her hand. It was bloodlessly pale. She didn't ask why. she assumed Renakaryuu was lending its power.

And of course before anyone could ask, all four swords vibrated in their little hole in the wall. The pairs seemed to vibrate on the same frequency. They all shot out, each orbiting the pedestal. Ki ducked low and covered her head as Renakaryuu and Renazenria shot towards each other forming a dark purple light, the Halberd falling at Ki's feet. Bankotsu stared as Banryuu and Banazenkai shot at each other. Forming a light pink light and the halberd falling at Bankotsu's feet.

XXX

"Kamaru, how long has it been? About a year or so I believe. I can't imagine you didn't realize I was already transformed then." Daituro tsked, smirking. Kamaru just glared at him.

"You still had a conscience then! I saw the look in your eyes when you fought me and Ki." Kamaru said. Kamaru cracked her knuckles in anticipation for their fight. "You had guilt in them!"

He scowled. "I was weak then. My brothers and my father trained me." His glare deepened. "I'm much stronger now. Weather it be from my brothers or from the Jewel Shard."

Kamaru blinked. They had jewel shards. "Kagome, is the aura around us weak enough to sense the shards?" Kamaru called over to her.

Kagome stared at the demon, concentrating. the aura of the Tiger-Cats was strong but it was fading. "He has two. I think in his arms!"

Daituro turned and glared at Kagome, "So you're the Miko who can sense the Jewel Shards, eh?" He snickered. "Naraku told us to watch out for those purifying arrows of yours." He turned back to Kamaru.

"Are we going to stand her and chat or are we going to get this scuffle out of the way?" Kamaru challenged, her stance readied.

Daituro chuckled. "I was hoping to hear from Itazaru if Ki was dead yet, but I guess that can wait!"

XXX

"You okay?" the half-Demoness asked raising from the spot she'd defended in the odd happenings.

"Yeah," Bankotsu mumbled. He noticed Banryuu on the ground. "Well, I didn't expect to see you in one piece her said, picking up his giant sword. The metal tip hitting the dirt ceiling told her he couln't carry it on his shoulder like usual.

"I guess the two parts of Renezanria-Banazenkai fused into Banryuu and... Renakaryuu." She said, noticing the other two swords weren't there. She picking up Renakaryuu with ease. She picked up Banryuu before so she knew what to expect. She turned the giant halberd over, "Hey... there's a scrath on it..." She said, confused, running a hand over it.

"hmm...?" Bankotsu mumbled turning Banryuu over to see the same scratch. "That's the scratch from that mutt's Wind Scar." He blinked. "Are Banryuu and Renakaryuu connected?"

Ki nodded. "That must be it. You said Banryuu shattered before, right? Maybe it just delayed to get to Renakaryuu. That would explain why Renakaryuu shattered and why it has a scratch on it... Now lets get out of here. This place is starting to creep me out." Bankotsu nodded and they headed down the hall, having to drag their halberds behind them.

The two jumped from the hole. "I wonder how we'll get the barrier back up now..." Ki mumbled once she was out. Then smirked. "You're going to have give me some pointers on using a halberd."

"Lets get back to the Kingdom before-"

**"Before _we_ can get someone important?"**

The two glanced up, just in time to avoid a giant fist aiming for them. They each jumped to oppisites sides of it. The impact kicked up a bowl of dirt around the offender, but Ki could already tell who it was.

"Itazaru. I didn't think I was still high enough priority to be your prey, I thought by now I'd moved up to Hizanin." Ki growled, lifting up Renakaryuu awkward, but correctly. She'd practiced on a sword sixty times small than this one.

"Ah, I remember you," Itazaru's low bass tones rang out. All Ki could make out was Itazaru's back so she figured he was talking about Bankotsu. "Aren't you that damn mercenary that ended up getting hired to exterminate us from our cave beside the village?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Glad you remember."

"Naraku said to be careful of you." He glared at Banryuu. "He said that was shattered." Pointing to the halberd.

"It was, but that doesn't matter now!" Bankotsu ended up yelling, making a reckless swing at Itazaru, who dodged it, jumping over it. Ki remembered enough of her training to be able to attack... sort of. When Itazaru jumped, she took a vertical swing at him, as he barely missed it. He ended up landing behind Bankotsu, who turned around and made another swing.

Itazaru figured it was time to play offence. He made a swing of his own, ducking under Banryuu, aiming for Bankotsu's knees. Bankotsu, off course jumped back, so Itazaru's claws barely touched the cloth. It was only then Bankotsu realize he didn't have his armor. He silently cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

Ki then decided to play it safe and go for hand-to-hand combat rather than with Renakaryuu. She drove the halberd into the soft dirt and jumped past Bankotsu, arm pulled back, ready to clobber the first thing it contacted. Itazaru of course didn't see her, and the fist connected hard to his left cheek. He stumbled a moment before catching his balance. He rubbed his face, murmuring "Lucky shot".

He got his fighting mood back, charging at Ki. Bankotsu saw and oppurtunity. While Itazaru was concentrated on Ki, when Itazaru was right by him, he took a swing at him, making him stumbled as the side of him leg caught the end, making a gash. Ki also took advantage of this, slugging him in the stomach, making him sink to his knees. Itazaru grabbed Ki's shin and threw her as hard as he could. She flew across the field, catching the handle of Renakaryuu, flying over it, her elbow popping as it dislocated.

XXX

Kamaru was caught off gaurd, temporarily frozen by Daituro's words. Ki was getting attacked, too? Itazaru. Hizanin would be fighting D'Kare and her mother. Because of her hesitation, when Daituro charged at her, she didn't get out fast enough so the claws scratched her cheek, a light low of blood marked them. Daituro was back for another attack before she could prepare herself. She jumped out of the way just in time for his next attack, he skidding to a halt turning and charging at her as she landed. This time she ducked down, as a mean uppercut hit him hard in the stomach.

She took his pause of pain as an opportunity, Lifting her legs up, kicking him hard in the chin, making his head fly back. He stumbled over his own feet, grasping his stomach. She jumped back, instantly throwing herself forward, claws posed outwards. Daituro saw her attack and caught her hand, smirking as he threw her across the courtyard. She caught herself just enough grabbing a rock. She instantly charged back at him, this time her caught her by the neck, easily lifting her off the ground.

Kagome glanced around for her bow and arrows. She cursed herself silently remembering they were still in the room she'd slept in.

Kamaru grit her teeth. Was he planning to break her neck? She didn't need to breathe, like humans did. Her hand grasped his, trying to dig her claws into his hand. Then she smirked remembering the other weapon someing with her genes. She jumped towards him, his elbow collapsing like the good joint it is. She propelled herself into his arm, digging her incisors into the flesh. She knew she didn't have keep biting when she tasted the salt, but she tried to drag her teeth together more.

Daituro screamed in pain, grabbing Kamaru and flung her back. She hit the same rock with an 'oof'. She looked through her bangs to see Daituro's face contorted with pain. She smirked the best she could. Her father being a Flying-Snake demon, she inherited the poison that leaked from her incisors. It was totally harmless to Tiger-cats and humans, but it was extremely toxic to other demons.

Daituro realized this and screetched, "Damn you! You'll pay for these poisons!" He graped his arm, blood creeping past his fingers.

XXX

I like this chapter alot. Look for V 2.0 soon.


	19. Counter Attack

Meh.. I personally just like the fighting. Not happy with alot.

**Warning: Excessive violence... The entire Chapter. If you did fine with the last chapter you'll be fine.**

XXX

**TDIFAA**

**Chapter 19**

**Counter Attack  
**

Another Bee demon was sliced in half, it's remains almost seaming to disintegrate. Inuyasha got a quick glance of Kamaru's battle. She ducked under Daituro's claw, sliding under him, jumping up and hitting him hard in the back. Daituro stumbled forward, then got his balanced and returned the favor with a spinning kick. Inuyasha's attention was brought back to the fights when another demon barely missed his head.

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, taking the demon's head clean off. He turned back to see Daituro standing over Kamaru, smirking. He guessed the kick connected, sending Kamaru to the ground.

Kamaru forced one eyes open. She swore the human's latest invention of Gun Powder was going off in her chest. Her vision was blurred from hitting her head. It would heal enough to see exactly what was going on. She going take a quick guess that Daituro was smirking. Damn Rarimaru, Itazaru, and Hizanin to Hell, Kamaru thought furious. About fifteen years ago he felt bad about kidnapping Ki and Kamaru, but now he didn't seem to show any guilt about trying to kill her.

Daituro's smirk grew wider, eyes more malicious and he chuckled darkly. "This time Ki can't help you. I doubt she'll be able to get away from Itazaru, where ever she is. She'll be lucky if she can get away long enough to see your dear queen." He chuckled again.

Kamaru curled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. Her only then realized her breathing was labored and heavy as the little Gunpowered explosions subsides.

xxx

Ki yelped involuntarily as the elbow was torn from the socket. She landed hard on the ground. She took a breath and grasped her wrist, shoving up and with a slight twist her elbow popped back. her held it a moment with her fists curled and her toes held so tightly she though she'd break one. Itazaru was already back to his feet when Ki got back into the scuffle. He leg was still bleeding heavily, his face pinching in pain every now and then. A light bulb went off above Ki's head.

Ki ran at Itazaru, catching him off guard. He jumped straight up, hoping she'd jump past. His hopes betrayed him. She jumped after him. He instantly began moving his wings, hoping to catch enough wind to get away. No such luck, again. Ki could hear her pulse pounding in her ears past the rushing wind. She grabbed Itazaru's head, shocked expression and all, and threw him back down to the ground. His limbs were flying wildly as he crashed to the ground.

Ki landed gracefully on the other side of Itazaru than Bankotsu. She grumbled madly under breath, "Damn stupid Bee Demons..."

From the red pooling around Itazaru's unmoving body, Ki made the assumption he was dead, or dying at least. Ki walked back over to Renakaryuu, beginning to heft it with her right arm before cringing and withdrawing her arm, holding it at the elbow. She bit her lip, still sore from the night before. She held her breath and pulled the giant Halberd onto her left shoulder.

She took a quick glance around. The field of Lilacs once held memories she was quite fond of. At least they all now had one common factor. the one that shouldn't be alive.

"We'd better hurry and get back to Kamaru." Ki said, taking off in the direction of the city. She didn't pay any mind that Bankotsu wasn't talking. Maybe he was just having one of those moments.

XXX

Daituro finally raised his hand, curling it into a fist. "If I'm going to die from your damned venom..." He chuckled again, "I'm taking you with me!" He roared, bring the fist down. Kamaru's arm flew to protect her face, eyes snapped closed. The last thing she saw was the fist heading toward her face. Combine face-shot with Demonic strength you have a lethal shot. Kamaru waited for either the pain of the afterlife to hit.

She heard Daituro cough, spluttering blood on her forearms. Kamaru peaked open one eye, keeping the other held tightly closed. Above her was a long, shiney piece of metal with a single line of blood running off it. Daituro was skewered on the metal stick... or rather giant halberd. Kamaru scrambled out from under the Demon. The metal sword extracted itself from Daituro letting him fall forward, where Kamaru once was. She glanced over to the halberd wielder.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. A halberd truly was the only weapon for you." Kamaru smiled, getting to her feet. "So, where's the other half of your little 'team'?"

"Palace." Was all the "half of a team" said before dashing to the palace.

Kamaru glanced to Inuyasha and the others. "You coming?" Then she took off, too.

Kamaru raced up the steps to the palace, making it over the steps in two strides. The others followed suit, everyone heading to the palace. It was a clear shot from there. Kamaru sped up seeing the fancy palace door leaning awkwardly half-open. The first two bolted into the palace, both instantly relieved at the sight.

Inuyasha darted into the palace next, setting Kagome down. Everyone sighed in relief. They all saw the pool of blood on the floor. Everyone's eyes shifted next to the Queen and princess. Each breathing heavily, glaring at the hole in the palace's roof.

"Hizanin escaped?" Bankotsu asked even though it was obvious.

All Ki could do was nod. "The bastard was pretty lucky." Ki muttered. "I'll get 'em next time."

XXX

Sorry for length and the time it took for me to get this up. School's really pounding me with assignments. Expect delays between chapters. Sorry.


	20. Allies

Yeah, well, sorry for the wait. I've been a little Naruto obsessed lately. And I got hit with a bunch of projects. Annnnyyyywayyy... Fixed the last chapter. Tell me if Bankotsu's OOC. This is the scene I wrote forever ago thus titling the story.

**Warnings:** Naw. Not really.

**Chapter 20**

**Allies**

Ki stared at the halberd before her. It's blade was as black as a moonless night. They sat in the courtyard again. Bankotsu had dawned her armor- still amazed how the Royal Seamstresses had managed to rid all of his clothing of blood.

Shippo had somehow grown some courage and asked him, "So, does this mean we're friends?" Even though he asked still perched on Kagome's shoulder across the pond.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Hardly."

Ki glanced to him, her face reading a questioning look. "Not even allies?"

The mercenary glanced to Ki from the corner of his eye,"Allies."

"So what now?" Sango asked, glancing around at everyone's faces.

No reply. Wasn't surprising. Nobody really knew. What do you do? Your ex-enemy just more or less joined your group.

Shippo perked up again. "So what's the difference in friends and allies?"

There was a pause before Ki responded. "Allies help each other but in the end aren't as trustworthy. Friends don't betray you and stand by you no matter what."

Before an awkward silence would make its appearance, Kamar decided to show her face. She walked swiftly into the courtyard dressed in a slightly paled hot pink less formal kimono.

* * *

It was sort of a blur, but the rest of the day proved its worth. Kamar had come by, stating that the Queen wanted to talk with Ki. Ten minutes later the now larger group left the City. The barrier had been restored, further conflic avoided. Ki had stopped by her father's old town making sure the demons hadn't attacked. She paid her respects to her father's grave and they were off.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu went back and took the Jewel Shards from the brothers' bodies, making four if you included Kamar's.

Kamar had stayed back in the City to watch over the recovery, saying she'd track them down when everything was good. To keep it from Naraku's hands, Kamar took out her jewel shard, handing it over to Kagome. The Queen simply hugged her daughter, wished her well on her journeys, and to not get herself killed.

And thus, led to that current moment, heading back to the village opposite side of the hills than Ki's father's village.

"You're saying you worked with Naraku and you don't know where he is?!" Inuyasha bellowed at Bankotsu, the two ahead of everyone else in the group.

"After Hakurei I didn't hear from him!" Bankotsu scoffed now, "I heard a rumor he was dealing with the bees and that's it."

"So you admit you-" Inuyasha once again yelled to the guy that was not even ten feet away. He caught himself mid-sentence catching a glimpse of a _very_ familiar glow.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha face-planted, mumbling something unintelligent. Kagome sighed, and like most of the rest of the group walked around the body.

Bankotsu glanced back to Kagome as he continued his now more peaceful walk. It was bad enough Inuyasha was verbal about his disagreement that Bankotsu "joined" them, but everyone knew there was tension mostly unvoiced.

Ki stayed near the back, mostly with Kagome and Shippo. The little fox demon asked lots of questions, Ki decided.

Ki watched as the rest of the group walked on, leaving the face-down Inuyasha mumbling madly. She sighed and glanced down to him. She crouched and tapped his shoulder. He barely lifted his head.

"Need a hand?" Ki asked, holding out her hand. Inuyasha glanced at it for a moment before scoffing and standing himself.

"I'm fine." He half mumbled and half growled.

* * *

"Dammit, I lost alot of my sons there! You didn't tell me that damn mercenary would have his halberd- or that it would be joined with it's soul!" Hizanin was on his feet, eyes attempting to drill holes into the demon in front of him.

"Calm yourself, Hizanin. I do believe I have the solution to this situation..."

oOoOoO

Sorry it's so short... and for such a long wait, no less! I'm sorry, but things are cooling down, maybe I'll stick to my word. What's worse is I've kept my New Years Resolution. Making a Naruto fanfic. Thus, I give you all permission to shoot me in the face....


	21. Dreams Part 1

A/N; just a reminder I only lay claim to your souls, and any OCs mentioned. (You all know who my OCs are....right?) everything else is not mine.

Warnings- graphic violence, language.

* * *

Dreams are illustrations... from the book your soul is writing about you.

-Marsha Norman-

**Chapter 21**

**Dreams**** (Part 1)**

The snapping and crackling was almost all the noise made. All the noise needed. And of course all the heat produced.

Only one set of eyes still rested on the crackling flames as each wisp let a wave of heat by his knees. He glanced around silently. Kagome was curled up ontop of her sleeping bag, holding Shippo in her arms. Sango was leaning against Kirara's fur, who was still in her more demonic looking form, her Hiraikotsu next to Kirara's tail. Miroku looking like he was meditating, but the fact that he was slightly lopsided and looked like he was about to fall proved otherwise.

And then there was Kamaru. She had managed to fall asleep face-down in the grass, her black, long hair sprawled over her back. He noted how peaceful her face looked, also noting the size of her incisors.

He shifted his gaze over to the other half-demon. She, on the other hand, was sleeping royally. Lying on her back, hands neatly folded just below her breasts, which were rising and falling with every breath. Before they'd left Ki had grabbed a more fight-worthy outfit. It was a multilayed female warrior's outfit, in Tiger-Cat terms of course. Her first layer of shirt was a bright pink, made from the dye of berries. The sleeves grew wider towards the elbow before stopping halfway to the wrist. The extra cloth created with the wider sleeve hung down to the ips her fingers. The second layer was a black cloth tied with extended corners. Two wrapped and tied around her neck, the other two wrapped around her back and tied to her sash. The sash was also black, tying her shirt to her pants, of them the first layer was a dark purple, that, like her shirt was wide and thus loose fitting. The second layer was composed of eight black cloths. Two for each thigh, tied around and sealed, repeated for each calf.

He noted mildly that this girl dressed as odd as Kagome.

Her new halberd was rest on the ground beside her, the blade shining eerily.

And finally his eyes turned to Bankotsu. His halberd jammed into the ground behind him, letting him lean back against the metal. He felt himself subconsciously bite his lip. He didn't like it one bit that a murderer would be traveling with them. What were the odds he was a spy on them anyway? It certainly would be like Naraku to simply have Bankotsu befriend them, and then betray them. And in his eye the scenario played,

That metal sweeping over heads, tip stained with blood. The clash of their two swords hitting once more, leaving the others open to attack. He could see Ki going into her demonic state, his imagination vividly making her a large tiger, viciously attacking Kirara making large, deep gashes in her fur. And her full Demon sister trying to fight anyone not dead or in combat with someone else.

His hand gripped the end of his sword. His knuckles changing to white from the force. He suddenly had the impulse to take the mercenary out into the woods ans slaughter him. See his blood splattered on the trees. He glanced to his own hands as he pulled them from his sword.

With a yelp that could wake the dead, he jumped to his feet. His hands! His hands were coated in blood! He looked around checking each person, wanting to know where in the hell this came from. Sango? fine. Miroku? ...groping ass in his sleep again. Kagome was fine too. So was Kamar, and then his breath hitched. Ki? Bankotsu?

The girl stood with her head lowered, her hair covering her face. Halberd held parallel to the ground. Her free hand was balled tightly into a fist. Her feet were covered in blood.

"Ki, you're bleeding." Inuyasha mumbled, moving towards her, but the sword came to a point at his neck.

"Don't move you bastard." She growled lowly. "Don't lie to me." With her fisted hand she pointed to the place where Bankotsu had been sleeping, and now Inuyasha was truly wide-eyed. In Bankotsu's place was a beaten, broken, bloodied corpse. Blood covered his face from a broken nose and assorted cuts in his mouth from his teeth. His right arm was shattered, easily noticeably from the wrong angles between the elbow and shoulder. His left arm had a long, deep gash on it, blood coating down to his fingertips. One of his feet was bent backwards, while his leg had a gash to the bone.

"You bastard." She growled again. "You murdered him!" She screamed, lifting the sword and smashing it into his skull, straight between his eyes. oh no, but this didn't kill him. he lay there, bleeding, dying. She stood ver him, cold, heartless eyes staring into his.

"So, Inuyasha, do you know what the best was to make a dream come true is?"

She drove the blade into his gut, nearly severing his upper from his lower body. He wanted to cry out but blood bubbled in the back of his throat.

"The best way...." she knelt down to him, leaning over him, whispering low into his ear. "Is to wake up."

...

An adrenaline rush poured into his system as he stood, sword drawn. His eyes danced over all of them. They were all fine. All of them. Ki was asleep and Bankotsu alive. He sat down shakily. He glanced over to Bankotsu, who looked like he was having a nightmare of his own. He thought for a moment that he might be having the same dream he did, simply swap himself for Bankotsu.

he glanced to the sky. If the best way to make a dream come true is to wake up, why the Hell isn't Naraku dead?

...

"You do realize they have gone through something like this before correct?"

"Yes, but that was a simple demon moth's spell. This is something much more powerful, much more... destructive. This power will lead us to our goals."

* * *

Yep. Nother 2 part. Sorry for the wait. I personally LOVE this chapter :D This maybe a cliche of plot-dream-sequencedness but trust me its not. You just have to wait till later to find out though.

R&R please :D

oh and "The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up. " - Paul Varely.


	22. Dreams Part II

A/N; just a reminder I only lay claim to your souls, and any OCs mentioned. (You all know who my OCs are....right?) everything else is not mine.

Warnings- suicide, language,

* * *

"The saddest day in the world will be the one when she stops pretending."

**Chapter 22**

**Dreams (Part II)**

Pain shot through her lower leg as another rock took its toll on her foot. Feeling the pain continue up her body she figured that what scholars call "Gravity" fucking hated her. When the world stopped spinning Ki pulled herself to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Ki, you okay?" Shippo asked hopping from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's and finally onto Ki's.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Fine."

The small fox demon decided to travel with Ki, the one behind everyone else. It was sort of odd. A young demon who seemed completely inncocent and naive, and an older, wiser, and less-than-innocent Demoness.

"Hey... Can I ask you something Ki?" Shippo barely spoke, keeping his eyes on the dirt road.

"Depends..." Ki raised an eyebrow eyeing Shippo. "What is it about?"

For a moment the boy seemed to have forgotten he even spoken, watching Ki with a curious and confused face.

"When you knew Bankotsu before.... did he ever remark about you being a half-demon?"

Ki blinked and stopped walking. She paused a moment and then continued.

"No... not really."

"Well... when ever Inuyasha and he fought he always called him a 'filthy half-breed'.... They said I'm too young to understand. But I want to! It keeps me up at night. Why he'd insult Inuyasha and yet be totally fine with you. I mean-" Shippo stopped midsentence feeling Ki's arm tense.

"...Shippo. I guess I can't help you. I-I really don't know. He always treated me just as human as he..." Ki began muttering.

"Oh.. well that's too bad. I really need to understand, I am going to be a strong demon one day!" With that he hopped back up the line to Miroku.

Hours pasted before they'd stopped for the red-orangey sunset casting odd shadows over the landscape.

All the males had gone to take a nice dip in the hotsprings. Inuyasha'd called it last time.

All the females left sat around a small fire. Next to edge of the forest that surrounded the hotsprings.

"So... Ki... are you and Bankotsu...?" Kagome began.

"Hell. No." Ki finished.

suddenly the other girl's eyes became downcast. "Oh. I guess that won't explain it anymore..."

Sango nodded in agreement.

Ki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "explain what, exactly?"

The two girls exchanged glances before continuing. "Shippo told us he'd talked to you about Bankotsu's... remarks." Kagome said, "I thought I'd been the only one to notice the dramatic difference between he behavior towards Inuyasha and you. Then Shippo asked me about. And Sango and I began to talk about it. I just didn't know if the remarks were personal or not."

"Considering that most of his remarks said that half-demons were weak and blessed with power that didn't deserve, it's pretty hard to believe that he'd defend you and the ther Tiger-Cats. I figured he'd only walk side-by-side with you if he like... loved you or something."

And suddenly that pang of pain returned. Soaring through that hole in her chest. Her whole body casting a feeling of numbness.

Is that why he said it? Was he lying in the barrier? Does he hate me for being weak? For underestimating myself? For being born into this world neither immortal nor mortal? Does he think I'm weak? That I couldn't have saved him anyway? That I should've died with him? Died trying to get vengence? For not dying? Not knowing that pain of the injuries? Pain of losing your friends right infront of your eyes? Pain of knowing what was going to happen to you so soon? Pain of knowing regrets? Not knowing the pain?

"Ki?" Kagome asked slowly as the cat-eared girl stood slowly and walked past them. Her eyes glazed over, a story written under her hot pink irises. Her steps were simple adn slow. One foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right. Her movements were carefull, slowl making her way to mid-forest. Her movements has only one purpose. and they failed.

Ki fell over, barely catching herself on her hands and knees, which were no doubtedly scraped up. Her arms shook, and it had nothing to do with her own weight. Her breathing suddenlt became hard, shaking with some breaths as the pre-crying feeling washed over her. Shaking more, she turned over, pulling herself up against a tree, pulling her knees to her chest. Giving a slow sigh she rested her forehead on her knees. Her body still quivering with those half-crying breaths.Y

Stop it. Stop it. You aren't weak! You killed that bastard who stole your body. You killed his older brother! You defended the city! She told herself over and over and over again. But it made no difference. because somewhere in the back of her mind Naraku sat there. He didn't even yell it, he didn't bother trying to out-speak her thoughts. He just sat there. Whispering lowly all the truths she wanted to ignore. All the facts she hope, prayed were false. Whispering over and over and over again...

"Ki? What's your probblem now?"

At the hearing of her name, her eyes snapped open, not moving from the view of her knees. her breathing suddenly slowed to almost halting.

"You gonna answer or what?"

her eyes flickered over to his blue-purple and white armor. Those delicate frills painted onto a piece of armor... They flickered back.

"Fine."

...He truly didn't care...

And suddenly as he began to walk away, she stood. Her eyes filled with hatered and pain.

Bankotsu stopped but didn't turn around to face her. He lifted a brow and turned as his ears picked up something below normal hearing level.

"What?" He asked.

Ki mumbled it again.

Seeing the lack of understanding- or misinterpreted not caring - she repeated the question louder.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?"

She'd found him out. That expression. That expression told the whole thing. Every word. Every sentence. Every thought. Every single emotion. It was true! He hated her, and to top it he took pleasure in decieving her!

Subconsciously her hands curled into fists.

"I know the pain of losing friends infront of your eyes! My father was killed by Naraku! I was there when they buried your bodies- I felt that pain eightfold! I know the pain of being decieved- I have been for the last fucking fifteen years! And by _you_ no less! Kami! How blind am I?" Her fists were saking now, the tremmors of betrayal soaring through them. Her eyes stung snd she knew that she was crying. Feeling the hot tears roll down her face. She hated herself for her weakness.

"Now wait a -"

Her jaw fell a half inch and her arms stopped shaking. Her eyes stopped stinging. Her eyes suddenly cleared as Naraku repeated a selected sentence. "you... You know what?" She sniffled a few times, rubbing her eyes. "I...I know why you hate me. You only have to expierce everything not once but, twice!" Her lips spread into a smile. Eyes listing to meet the mercenary's.

"I...I can fix it you know? I'll make it right. You won't hate me anymore! You can't! We'll be even!" Her eyes smiling as her grin grew wider. She'd make this right! She'd do this! No matter what!

Ki spun on her heal and took off through the woods, wobbling in some steps, smacking trees with her hands that she left fly behind her.

Bankotsu took off after her. His expression serious, yet curious on why she'd think he hated her. "Ki!' He yelled, but the demoness kept running, still smacking into trees, scraping herself up and leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Damn it." He growled, realizing she was faster... But like Hell he was going to call that mutt to help him.

Ki's senses register a low humming. like water. Ki stopped dead. She turned and took off, this time arms working to make herself faster, shoving herself off the backs of trees. Adreniline pouring into her system, eyes almost pouring glee of making them even. She finally stumbled out past the trees. And before her was the most magnificent sight. A oh-so-beautiful river, followed by rapids. and then a waterfall! And at least another hundred feet down, a pool, and judging from the gray circles down there she guessed sharp rocks!

"Ki! What the hell are you doing?"

And suddenly with Bankotsu's concern a tad of reason returned to the Cat-eared one. She glanced over the edge. Glancing back to him. Would this work? Would this count them as even?

_"Yessss,"_ Naraku hissed.

"Exactly what you've wanted me to do for so many years."

"What?!" Bankotsu yelled. "Do what?!"

Ki smiled blankly. Like a mindless monkey she just stared. "Die."

She turned and jumped into the waterfall. The gentle mist coating her skin. The white foam loomed closer with each passing second. The wind howled past her ears, making ehr head hurt. But it wasn't loud enough to drown out Naraku's persistence. "You only knew some of his pains."

And suddenly Ki's body ached, pain shooting from her abdomen as she was the pinball in the machine, bouncing between rocks, blood leaking from her wounds. Yet even as she hit the last rock in the foam, her smile persisted. "You survived."

And Bankotsu just stood on the edge. Staring.

And that voice that left the wet, bleeding body at the base of the falls suddenly came into his head. "You know you loved her. She accused you of hating her and becasuse of you she killed herself. A murdered making one murder themself? That's far beyond cruel, Bankotsu. You cared for her yet you never showed it! You were thankful she didn't show that day! that she didn't have to know that pain! Yet you knew al those years she did know that same pain."

"No."

"Yes, Bankotsu. I maybe evil but I have never caused one to kill themselves! That's an utmost sin! And for anyone who does go to the afterlife they would be cursed to Hell for eternity. You would let her take that punishment for something you brought upon her?"

"There's no afterlife."

"Oh but Bankotsu, you can't remember can you? You were dead once, and being alive again erased those memories. Thank goodness. They would've torn you apart. The torure. The pain. The suffering. Feeling that same moment of death. Over and over and over!"

"No!"

Thank Kami for it being in the middle of the night and his throat hoarse. He jumped to his feet adreneline pouring into his system. Yanking his head to the right. staring at the feminine form.

It was all a dream, he re assured himself. Only a . And that's all it ever would be. He'd never cause Ki that pain. He'd do anything in his power to stop it. Always keep an eye on you friend's backs.

* * *

"And be sure not to stab them." Hizanin chuckled darkly. "This plan is wonderful, Naraku. You truly are brilliant."

"Why thank you, Daituro. But we can not relax yet. We must move now. Be prepared when they finally come this way."

"Finally the end to that pesky half-demoness and her human friend." His teeth suddenly clenched. "If he and his men hadn't shown up that day then I would've attacked and finally killed that pitiful village and taken out the royal family. I would've had my men slaughter every last one of them. And ultimately he cost me my three sons."He suddenly had a spark of pure cruelty in his beady eye. "This will make his _want_ to die."

* * *

GOD! Finally I get a chapter out not too far from the prvious one! Anyway, I LOVE this chapter! over 2,000 words not including A/n!

Anyway. I did a bit of foreshadowing. Anyone who watches NCIS, I sort of based this off the episode "Twilight" where Kate dreams of Gibb's death (that freaked me out by the way ._.) And it ended up Kate dying? *sorry anyone who hasn't see Twilight yet Dx* But then again, Inuyasha dreams Ki kills him and that he killed Bankotsu and Bankotsu dreamed Ki killed herself... so. We've got a little probblem D:

A pat on the back on whoever guesses who really dies in the end :D

Anyway I have a question to all my readers. There are either 4 chapers left or 2. Do you want me to spend 1-2 weeks on the next chapter and then 3-6 on making one huge finally or 1-2 on each chapter of the 3-part finale? I know how to make it all cliff hanger-y. So. I need input. But finally the end is going to be reached! I'm so excited ~fluffles~

Love ya! See ya soon!

~Kat


	23. Plan of Action

Yaaaay, My birthday was the 18th another year older DX

Annyway. As a response to public choice, the ending will be a 3-parter.

* * *

OoOoOoO

**Chapter 23**

**Plan of Action**

"Everyone has a plan in some way or form. But we take so much time making it, we fail to see the enemy's plan in motion already. Weather it be an assassination, sabotage, secret movements, or simply a punch to the jaw." ~ A quote from my friend's English paper.

OoOoOoOo

"I told you- I'm not the same as you! I don't need as much sleep!" The white-haired half-demon yelled for the umpteenth time this month. It was only 5 weeks ago that the dreams had begun. Each one more brutal. each one surprising. Each one gripping the fear into his hard-headed demonic skull.

"And I don't care!" The New Moon was quickly approaching. the next night infact, "Both you and Ki will lose your powers tomorrow night! If you aren't up to par, human or not, then Naraku has the upper hand!" Kagome glared at her male friend.

"And I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

"You've been falling asleep when we're traveling, thinking deeply a lot more, I've even seen you just stare at the fire at night instead of sleeping!" Kagome softened her tone. "Please, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Inuyasha growled after a moment.

Kagome exhaled, inhaled and screamed "Sit!"

She exhaled more peacefully and walked over the twitching half dog demon's body. But she was right. if Naraku caught them off guard then they were done for. They'd have to run. And even the days following Inuyasha's transformation he wasn't up to his usual self. She'd seen him staring at Bankotsu and Ki. Then flickering back to the fire. He avoided them like the plague.

Bankotsu had been acting strange too. He still seemed his usual self but he still seemed so tired. Walking slightly slower than normal, eyes half-crossing sometimes.

Ki was exactly on the same page as Kagome. If the two stronger men in the group weren't sleeping and Naraku attacked? They're done for.

Ki sighed again, closing her eyes, her eyebrows yelled out she was worried. She took off the blue and purple robe she wore and folded it up, resting her head on it. Her back gave that half pain half tingly pleasure feeling when it's been vertical for too long. She shivered as an electric shock traveled her spine.

"Hey Ki?" Shippo asked jumping over to Ki's makeshift pillow. His curious eyes peering down at her closed ones.

"hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Ki lifted one lid. Staring lazily at the fox demon. "Depends, what the question is."

Sensing hte lack of reply she gave her young friend the look that mothers give their when they have_ those _questions. With an unheard reply of big curious eyes, Ki got up, picked up her tiny friend and walking into the forest, stretching along the way. Ki could feel everyone's arched eyebrows on her, and she didn't care. When you're the half-outcast of your society then you get used to the looks the more prejudice and older Tiger-Cats gave her while they thought she wasn't looking.

Once she was deep enough into the forest, Shippo jumped from her shoulder to an ajcent branch.

"When Inuyasha is seperated from his sword, Tetsusaiga, he becomes much more demonic... Do you ever...?"

"Other than on the nights of the Tiger's and the Cat's Full Moons, no... I don't think so." Ki cut him off. She didn't mind being more demonic. Whenever she was she had this feeling like lightning was bouncing around under her skin. Like she was a mixture of paranoid and energetic. She wasn't one of those people who lost control, she held onto her sanity and logic. She could easily control what she did as she did when human.

"Oh... well." Shippo muttered.

Ki's eyes curved up, making her smile even more happy. Yet before she could say anything in reply, pain errupted in the left side of her jaw, Her eyes flung open, only enough to see her body twisting and spinning like Shippo's top. She didn't even feel her feet not touching the ground. And before one could snap thier fingers her next to unprotected back slammed into a tree. Sliding to teh ground from the pain from at least one shattered vertebrea, she barely opened her pinched closed eyes and breathed. "Hizanin."

A smirk. And then another bone-disentigrating punch to the right side of the jaw sent her flying past the rest of the trees. She pulled her arms in, trying to protect herself as she flew through the air like a missle. And in a split second she felt heat on her face, and as the adrenaline began dumping intself into her system time slowed. she felt the heat move slowly down wards, ultimately feeling a sharp burning sensation on her foot. She barely pried her eyes open the see the next tree wasn't even a tree. It was a large, very hard, very stable, slab of metal. Or commonly known as a 'Banryuu'.

Barely feeling two more vertebrea snap, she did feel the edge on Banryuu's flat cut lightly into her back. The shock of the sudden pains left Kai absolutely soundless. Without even a groan she slid down the edge of the halberd, allmost comically, she landed on the ground in the same pose, instanlty falling to her back, this time almost screaming in pain.

"kukuku. Good to see you again Inuyasha."

OoOoOoO

Written in a slab of a few hours. short because next chapter is EPIC. Annnnyway. Review. Sadly, my ending plan for what's going to happen (or part of it) has appeared in another fanfiction I read yesterday. I'm sorry, to that author, I didn't mean to take your idea. I thought of this a long time ago, before I even began reading fanfictions. (Much less writing.)

I think I put in the previous chapters about Ki's robe.... if not I'll go edit it ASAP.


	24. Betrayal

Editted for gramatical errors and to change some wording on: 3/17/10

Chapter 24

Betrayal

~ Then you should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you! ~

Joanne Rowling

.......

Before anyone could even gasp or spit angry insults, Naraku's gaze shifted from Inuyasha, who was growling and already drawn Tetsuaiga, to Bankotsu. The mercenary was crouched by his ex-comrade, trying to help her. "Bankotsu! Return your soul to me!" Naraku commanded in his cool, smooth voice.

Inuyasha's eye widened,"So this was a plot to betray us all along!" Inuyasha yelled, turning back to face the man accused of betrayal. Ki barely opened her pinched closed eyes, wanted desperately to meet her friend's eyes. Could it be true? Was he a traitor? Was this her punishment for leaving them the day they died? But instead of meeting his eyes, he was had his battle face on, glaring at Naraku, "The Hell would I go back with you? You tried to kill my friends!" No. No he would never betray me. Never. Her thoughts faultered, something along the lines of 'really need a massage for this.'

Naraku's expression of power and dominance never faltered. This time instead of commanding he more hissed, "Return to me, Bankotsu." His mouth worked its way into a smirk, his sharp demonic teeth glinting in the light.

Ki's consciousness faded in and out, her demonic healing coming into play, but due to the timing of the month there wasn't much magic demonic powers acting at all. Yet thankfully she could feel her spine re-align and push her vertebrea back together. It would take hours before they were completely together, but for the moment in one place rather than spread around her insides sounded like a dream.

Her consciousness took a strange turn as she saw her own friend's expression suddenly change from anger to confusion to shock though her hazed eyes. She watched his eyebrows slowly lower as his gaze changed from his normal powerful gaze to one unfocused. His teeth-bared mouth changed to one barely open. And his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes just seemed to loose thier glow.

"That....That gaze!" Cried Sango, her eyes suddenly full of fear, "That gaze is the same as Kohaku's." Her own focus changed back to Naraku, her body asuming a fighting stance. "You're controlling him with the Jewel Shard!"

Even with Sango's accusation the pure evil demon never left his once-more ally's gaze. Instructions, he's instructing him. Naraku watched with his bloody crimson red eyes as his new again servant stood, picking up his Banryuu.

Ki's eyes widened before mumbling "No." Her body acted on pure instinct, and it saved her life. Bankotsu brought his halberd down right where she was only moments before. She rolled up and revese-summersaulted, stumbled when landing. She stiffled a cry and crouched down, attempting let her repairing back repair itself yet realizing her attempts were futile.

'This can't be happening!' Ki thought desperately, feeling the crackling of her back as the bones began bonding, making shatters into breaks and breaks into fractures. 'There's no way he's being controlled, he's stronger than this..'

Lightly chuckling, Naraku began to fade into the shadows in an odd cliche. The two male's first instinct was a fast step forward. However, Inuyasha and Miroku obviously noticing Bankotsu's chosen opponent was already injured both turn back to her, asking before leaving, but before they even opened their mouths, "Go! Catch Naraku!" Was her reply.

Seeing Naraku make his planned escape, Daituro soon followed his own ally, breaking out his wings jumping off a tree's trunk to get a boost. "Kirara!" Sango summoned, she didn't take a moments time before mounting, and taking off. Leaving only Shippo and Kagome, to watch Ki's and Bankotsu's own fight.

Bankotsu took another precise swing of Banryuu, Naraku's control tapping into his slave's expertice. Ki simply leaped over the halberd's wide blade. Her eyes glanced to Renakaryuu. But she instantly crossed it off list of possibilities. What if her parry turned into a fatal-to-the-soul strike? Ki look at it again, and couldn't because the blade came down vertically, just a fraction of a second after she dodged to her right.

"What can we do to help, Ki?" Shippo called, sitting on Kagome's shoulder, leaning out hand cupped around his tiny mouth. They both shook, there wasn't much they even could do. Kagome had her bow, but she hadn't picked up any arrows.

Ki's mind raced. What could she do? What could they do? And in that moment an idea smacked her in the face. "Kagome-" Ki once agan slipped by the blade, "You still have that Jewel Shard from Kamaru?" She made a mistake of turning to catch Kagome's eyes.

The distraction from her fight was a mistake. Bankotsu's next swing, one low aimed at the ankles, which once agian, Ki jumped high enough for it to go straight past her, turned into one like a catapult. Ki, being caught off guard, was flung into the air, crashing down into a meadow a good bit aways.

"Ki!" Kagome's and Shippo's combined yells did nothing to help her.

"Shippo we have to hurry!" Kagome said more to herself than Shippo, as she took off running, as did Bankotsu. With massive amounts of training and experience, he obviously was quicker than Kagome or Shippo. He emerged at the lower-grounded, much more open meadow. It's grassy field over looked a large lake, and with the sunset it was a rather nice view, heck, surrounding the meadow was a thick forest, filled with wonderful foresty creatures! But not today. Every squirrel, bird, or insect fled that part of the forest.

Ki barely pushed herself into a defensive stance as Bankotsu's halberd smacked her with its flat side. This threw her off, almost to the edge of the forest. Of course in that moment Kagome and Shippo emerged from the thick trees behind Bankotsu. Seeing a distraught view of their ally's friend attack their ally.

Pulling herself together, Ki caught herself and pulled herself upright. She wasn't going to die because of him. Not because of him. With a light cough bubbling out blood- she noted this must mean she'd either bit her tongue and didn't feel it or she was going to have some bad internal bleeding, she repeated as Bankotsu began running towards her, "Do you have the shard?"

This time, Ki dodged Bankotsu's powerful strike, and landed a good, hard kick to the side of the face. She could only fight to the point of not killing him. Which went against every slip of training she'd ever had. 'Fight to kill, Ki, do not show mercy. Do not show sympathy or compassion. Otherwise you'll only be one thing. Dead.' Her brother's words rung in her head.

"Yeah," Kagome said as Ki ran over to her, panting and lightly bleeding from her temple. "Why?"

"Please, Kagome, Can I have the shard temporarily? I can replace it in a minute." Ki pleaded, knowing Kagome would think it was absurd. She was a demon, thus her own demonic more-than-less evil aura would fill it, and taint it. And even though it was Ki, she would not be in total control of this power.

Sensing Bankotsu, up and ready to fight again, Ki turned and did a more or less cliched spinning kick to Bankotsu's temple. This sent him spinning over towards the center of the meadow.

"Ki!"

"I know what can happen! I won't be the one using it!"

"What...?"

"Please!"

Kagome was torn on what to do. I mean, what could Ki be planning? If it failed this was only another Shard in Naraku's possession, but at the same time she figured, if it whatever Ki failed at doing, Ki would be the one risking her life to fix it. Though Ki never voiced any of these thoughts, Kagome read her character that easily. Making her decision, she pulled the cork from the glass bottle, reaching into it and pulling out the less tainted shard from Kamaru.

Being under Naraku's control, a kick that should've put out his lights did next to no damage. So of course he was up and kicking once more. Literally. The first thing he did once back up was take a hard kick to Ki's left calf, making her jump to her right where Bankotsu's speeding fist was waiting.

The mind blowing combination of hits on opposite ends of her body sent her flying. Rolling in the grass, she came to a stop face-down. The soft, earthy smell filled her nose, only to be slowly drowned out by the taste and smell of her own blood within her mouth. 'This is no time to be lying down, Ki!' her small, fading inner voice called. Despite its weakening power Kai pulled herself up, her breathing ragged and forced.

"Ki!" Kagome called, making an under handed toss to Ki. She had gotten up again, there was a chance she could win this fight if she did whatever it was she was planning to do.

But the throw seemed to be in slow motion, twisting and rotating in the air, landing more semi gracefully in the grass, seeing Kagome had over thrown past her body and much closer to her bloodlusting friend.

Of course Ki scrambled from her current spot over to the spot where the jewel had landed, closer to Bankotsu than Ki. But by now Bankotsu had picked up Banryuu again, and just on simple instinct she ducked. Sure enoguh Banryuu passed over her head with a harsh 'woosh'. And suddenly, Bankotsu wasn't Ki's problem. He was Shippo's and Kagome's.

He did something even normal Bankotsu wouldn't. He threw Banryuu. But not some way to say "I'm really here, I'm in control! I'm gonna kill Naraku for this!" No, this was still for blood. He'd throw Banryuu at Ki's neck, thus she ducked. However, Kagome and Shippo both were directly behind Ki. She suddenly had this pang of fear, eating at her stomach and chest. The spun her whole body to see the place where they had been standing.

They weren't there. It was simply impossible they survived. It was speeding towards them, they were unprepared, and in a slow, almost joyful expression of relief, she sighed seeing one pink, bubble-like blob floating up above the battlefield.

Ki sighed again, and in a moment of having her guard down, Bankotsu took advantage. Fully pulling his foot back, swinging and letting his foot in a iron kick to her gut. She spun over in the grass, her clawed hands digging into the flesh. Another broken rib for his team! Her eyes were clenched shut trying to dull the pain shooting through her again. Shuffling in the grass told her he was coming again.

Maybe it was a second's daydream, maybe she had lost too much blood to make sense of the situation, but for just a moment she laid there with wide eyes meeting his unseeing, dark obs. There was nothing inside anymore. He was only a shell. With a swift blow to the temple he proved her wrong in her attempts to prove he was still Bankotsu on the inside. There was nothing left to do, the only action she had left was the lay there, seemingly unconscious.

"Ki!" A shrill scream came from the sidelines, Kagome staring at bruised, bloody body. Was there anything left for Ki to fight with? Was there no gas in the tank anymore?

Upon the sound of a new victim entering his now enhanced Naraku-powered ear, the ex-mercenary made a swift swivel and faced Kagome with his expressionless face. Kagome and Shippo both made a small "eep," seeing the murderous power within his body. He made an exaggerated step forward, but stopped. He turned slowly down to his left ankle.

Ki's bloody and damaged hand was wrapped around his muscular leg. Ki peered up at his face, and nearly let lose a gasp.

Those blank, nothing-filled orbs, for just a moment, had emotion again. They held the anger and passion they had before. The sorrow for his comrades and the power he had to hold them together. And in the moment after that one, the darkness came back over his eyes, a viel of black. With the black in control again, he shook Ki loose and gave a savage punt. The new power a single shard held amazed her, this new kick sent her airborne halfway across the meadow.

Closing her eyes felt so good at that moment. There was so much blood out of her now, and her slowly deteriorating body was letting go. The feeling in her arms had almost left her, but now was no time to give in. She could die at a later time, but not now. Not because of him, and there was no way in hell she'd let him kill her while being controlled by Naraku. Inuyasha wouldn't bother to just stop him. He'd kill him.

Ki could only lie there, the feeling of her lungs collapsing and her ribs fractured. Her body ached even more, begging, pleading to be left alone. Her vision had blurred again, she squinted and strained to see, but all she could make out were two feet walking towards her at a zombie-like pace. In a surge of adrenaline, she pushed off from the ground, taking to her feet. She met her friend's eyes for a second, and then took off far the the right of Kagome, making sure that her target wouldn't go after them.

She barely grabbed the hilt of Renakaryuu as the edge of Banryuu came colliding down with the ground of where she was a blink's time before. Spinning around to face, Bankotsu she never thought she'd be in this position. Fighting her one true friend, the one she cared about the most, and possibly the only person she could consider her eternal companion. Ki ground her teeth. Neither of them were going to die today. Neither, they were bother going to survive to see the end of the day.

Using her new found confidence, Ki dug the end of Renakaryuu into the dirt, using the end of Renakaryuu to make herself flip over it like an acrobat. With that same action she yanked it from its place and blocked a series of blows that rained from her front, each one blocked with expert timing and accuracy.

"Bankotsu!" Another series of blows pushed her back this time, the side of his halberd came sweeping through the air. She pulled herself back and in the same direction as fast as she could, but the metal edge bit into her skin as she made it out of its range. A slit cut into her outfit, though it was always being chopped up and stained. By now she was mostly mortal and any fatal blows to a mortal are going to stay like that.

Ki only had one plan of action now. It was reckless. But it'd work. Bankotsu was pausing, too and she knew this was her only chance to strike.

Ki made an exggerated throw, her arms flinging Renakaryuu into the air. Bankotsu's eyes followed the flying hunk of metal, and while he was distracted, she charged him. Her arm outstretched, and as Bankotsu's eyes lowered back he began the swing of his own halberd. Her fingertips touched skin, as they connected with his neck. Yes. YES.

Slow motion took its toll again, her fingernail dug deep into his flesh and dug out the shard tainted with Naraku's controlling power. That blank nothingness faded away, and out came those bright, clear cerulean eyes. So very slowly. For a moment, and a single moment they made eye contact. Blue-on-blue at this point, as Ki's own eyes had begun to morph.

That soul touching moment had only one flaw. The giant hunk of metal that Bankotsu had begun swinging before the soul-touching, was still being swung. Try as he might, there as no deturring Banryuu's path. Metal collided with bone at bone-shattering speeds.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys... wow, its been a while. I... don't know what happened. I found this old file in the recesses of my hard drive and I felt sick. I think you all should see it. The exact file date last editted read 5/30/10. I'm sorry. I may or may not finish it, if you would like my summary of how I planned to end it please send me a message.

Chapter 25

Believe in your friends and they will believe in you.

The moment they left Ki, Bankotsu, Kagome, and Shippo behind, the other three- the fighters, had fallen right into Naraku's plan. With each leaping step, each step pushing them forward, each step pushing them farther and farther into Naraku's web of lies and plan of deceit. Had they not learned anything from their previous encounters?

Kirara flew above the monk and rabid dog half-demon, and from that angle they could see Naraku. He was running- as usual, but something seemed so off. More than usual. Her adrenaline system was pumping blood as fast as it could without giving her a heart attack. That is, if demon cats can have heart attacks.

Just like that, they'd fallen into Naraku's plan. Hizanin, who was all but forgetten, made a sharp flying incline. Nobody saw it coming. From below and behind, Sango was too fixated on her brother's captor and Kirara was watching his movements incase he decided to pull a fast get away.

Hizanin's feet jammed into Kirara's furred chest, and with this under-shove, Kirara jerked and began tumbling down. Sango fell from her cat demon's back, shocked from the sudden impact as well.

The expert demon slayer's instinctive reactions began to play, she glanced quickly to find her plummeting partner, and she reached out for her. But Hizanin had other plans. He took another harsh dive, this time his right knee giving a solid hit to Sango's stomach. Sango's vision blurred and refocused, seeing herself fall farther and farther down.

With two sickening thuds Hizanin smirked and crossed the demon slayer and the cat demon off his list. They were not supposed to be there for the start. Naraku had planned to start off with just that other filthy half-blood and the monk. They were something special to him apparently. He smirked and glared down upon the broken bodies below him, "Females are weak." He laughed.

"There!" The purple-robed monk yelled, pointing to a break in the insanely dense trees they fought through. He pointed to a light at the end of the tunnel- a break in the tree line. Doubling their efforts to make sure Naraku did not escape again, they pushed themselves out and through the forest's line.

And ahead of them was a breath taking sight. A cliff, a long and stable cliff nearly surrounded them. The cliff overlooked a small town, still bustling with travelers and the townspeople cleaning up before night's dark grip could collect them.

"Its rather sad, isn't it Inuyasha? That it all has to end here?" Naraku's cold voice came from their far right. Both spinning on their heels to face the man who had caused to much pain for so many people. "That it will be here that all your efforts are put to waste?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth and held onto the grip of his sword. "Yeah, right. It won't be my efforts put to waste!" Miroku cleared out of the way just in time for Inuyasha's sword to be lifted and brought back down the ground, three golden-glowing scratches of light shot from the blade and etched themselves into the ground.

But they just bounced right off Naraku's barrier, as always. A feral, wild growl escaped Inuyasha's teeth. "Save your energy, Inuyasha. We have to wait for our playmates to come, first. Of course, I wouldn't expect any manners from a half-demon such as yourself."

On cue, Hizanin's bulky masculine (and yet bee-like) silhouette appeared from the dusk sky. The buzzing his wings produced slowed and stopped as he lowered himself to the ground and landed with ease. A cold, murderous yet insane look was worn upon his yellow-golden eyes.

"Why do you bother partnering up with females? They are only so strong, you know. Men can always become stronger, always become more and more powerful. But women go no good once they reach their maximum. They are only good for childbearing after that." Hizanin's own scratchy voice chimed out.

He stepped up to be beside Naraku, just like a good right-hand man. "So is this it for your little tea party?" Inuyasha spat, but still not quite willing the wind to come back to Tetsaiga. Naraku just mumbled a 'hyn' and waited a moment more, which Inuyasha would have none of.

Another Wind Scar ripped through the ground, following the previous one's grooves. Past the burst of light, Naraku still stood, his barrier extended to Hizanin. "What, scared of me?"

Inuyasha's white fluffy ears rotated to face behind him, as some rustling began to come closer. Doubting Naraku would take the leader while their missing party member was, well, missing, he turned to face this rustling and instantly felt rage boil up inside him.

Those. damn. eyes.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" The half-dog screamed, "What the hell did you do with Kagome and Shippo," with a second's pause for growling, "and Ki?"

But his screams fell upon deaf ears. His steel-melting gaze shot into unseeing eyes, as a blank cerulean face only stared back at him. With his sword in hand, the seemingly mindless zombie stepped toward them. His clothes and armor were coated in blood, splashes and splots and splatters covered every inch of him. It would only take a tad more to make an OCD happy.

Bankotsu's head lowered and his eyes hid behind his bangs. The hand holding Banryuu shook lightly, gripping so hard his knuckles were completely white.

"Ah, my faithful companion. I take it you eliminated the half-demoness and the girl?" Naraku's cool voice cut through the scene. "The demoness' blood coats your armor, I can smell it from here. But what of the other two?"

"You... bastard! You killed your own comrade!" Inuyasha roared again, he struggled to refrain from mindlessly throwing blows at him, taking out all this rage boiling up. Miroku's strong hand caught him, his eye giving a look of 'just watch.'

And so Miroku was right, as he commonly was. A smirk played upon the mercenary's features. "You're right," Two cerulean eyes gazed up at Inuyasha's golden orbs- "You should've killed me long ago."- two eyes stained with regret. "But before you do, I have one last debt to settle."

With that as a lead, Bankotsu took off, jumping over Inuyasha and bounding directly at Naraku. A fierce mix of loathing and passion warred in his eyes as he swung his halberd at the all-around hated demon. An electric sparking sound filled the air as metal met barrier.

"Wait, Bankotsu!" Miroku cried out, in an attempt to warn him of Naraku's barrier. But, as usual these pleas went unheard. "That idiot!" Inuyasha agreed with his monk companion. He was going to get himself killed- before Inuyasha could finish him off!

The sight was as spectacular as it was deadly; Bankotsu's blade caught on Naraku's swirling barrier, causing spark-like blots of light to fly from the contact point. Their faces had a similar feeling, Naraku's face still warped into his twisted grin watching his ex-puppet attempting to kill him completely sure he would fail, whereas Bankotsu's teeth were clenched tightly enough that he was giving himself a headache, eyes still piercingly strong with hatred and loathing.


End file.
